Trojan Horse
by Blaise
Summary: A year after PoA, Remus Lupin and his friends old and new must struggle yet again with Lord Voldemort. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is behaving strangely, too. This is the sequel to 'The League Against Voldemort.'
1. Snow

# Trojan Horse – Part I: Snow

_ _

_ _

_My thanks to CLS for allowing me to use the Black Shadow, and for the very best of advice._

_This story is set not long after 'The League Against Voldemort.'_

_ _

_Disclaimer: just about everything in this is the property of J K Rowling._

~

Remus pulled his chair closer to the fire.This weather was very unusual, almost a fortnight of continuous snow and freezing temperatures.Even in north Wales under the shadow of Mt Snowdon, there was rarely more than a few days of snow all winter.But now it was piled high around the walls of his house and blocked the door.Was it simply freak weather, or something different?He didn't know.

At least he could keep the fire going, whatever happened.And there was always water.But as for food – it had been a week and a half since the roads to the shops were passable, and his larder was almost completely empty.How were all the families in the village coping, he wondered.

He glanced again at the moon table, as if it might have changed since he last looked at it five minutes ago, and bit his lip.There was no way he could do anything save transform in the house.At least the snow meant that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere.He began to warm his hands and toast the last of his bread in the flames.

As he watched the fire, he thought of Sirius.After the inquiry, where Snape had testified to his innocence (as had Harry Potter and also his friends), Sirius had gone to try to get himself a place to live so that Harry could join him.Until the weather had turned bad, owls had flown thick and fast between Llyn Alwyn and wherever Sirius happened to be at the time.He was still determined to catch Pettigrew, but the rat had vanished.So, in fact, had Voldemort.Nobody had heard anything of him, and there had been no attacks since Pettigrew had escaped Sirius' clutches.It had been almost a month of calm, except for the weather.

He thought of the newspapers with their headlines that screamed, 'Sirius Black – Innocent?'The reporters had followed the story voraciously, and Sirius had been driven almost insane by the endless questions.Remus began to smile as he remembered what Sirius had finally done to get rid of them.It would be a long time before any other reporters came after him.

He could tell it was getting late, and he went to clear away anything breakable before the sun set.When he felt the beginnings of the transformation, he banked up the fire and then succumbed to the wolf.

~

Morning found him shivering and shaking on the floor.He pulled the blanket around himself and closed his eyes, exhausted.A few hours later he woke again, feeling a little better.He sat up and surveyed the damage.Not too bad, only a row of deep claw-marks on the wall and one of the chairs in pieces.He felt the bruises all over him that had not succeeded in teaching the werewolf that there was no use in fighting with a table.With arms goose-pimpled with cold he began to start a fire, steadying his breathing and trying to calm the shivers that ran over him.

When the fire was blazing in the grate, he sat huddled before it, and he set the kettle on to boil.The easy fire-spell had tired him, and he boiled water the Muggle way.He put a teabag he had only used once before in the mug and held it in both hands to warm them.Slowly he sipped it.Tea was better than nothing, at least.

There was a strange roaring sound outside.He frowned, wondering whether it might just be a product of his imagination.It grew louder and louder, and then fell silent.He stumbled up and went to the frosty window, but could see nothing but the whirling snow.

'Hey!Remus, you there?' a voice bellowed out in the snow, a wonderfully familiar voice.Remus grabbed the window-ledge as he staggered with amazement.

'Remus!'

He went to the door.Fortunately it opened inwards, and he pulled the blanket more closely around him as a blast of cold air whistled in.

'In here!' he called as loudly as he could.There were some strange sounds, and muffled curses, and then a dark form appeared against the snow.

'Remus, why'd you have to live in the middle of nowhere like this?'The figure picked his way over the snow and into the doorway.He pulled the black robes away from his face, and Sirius Black was grinning out at him.

'Sirius … what on earth are you here for?' he asked

'To get you.We reckoned you'd be in a bit of trouble out here on your own in all this snow, and I see we were right.'He slammed the door closed.'You look terrible,' he said bluntly.'What have you been doing?'

'Just sitting here at home,' Remus responded with wry grin.'What about you?'He let go of the doorpost he was leaning on and began to usher Sirius into the sitting-room.

Sirius caught his arm.'Are you ill?' he demanded, and tugged Remus to the armchair by the fire.The broken chair opposite caught his eye.

'No … I'm all right, honestly.It was the full moon last night, that's all.'

'Oh, I am stupid.Should have remembered.'Sirius squatted before the fire, and gave a sigh of relief.'Getting here was the coldest flight I've ever made, I can tell you.But we'll be going back in a moment or two.'He brushed the melting snow from his padded leather jacket.

'Back where?'

'Hogwarts.The place I was looking at is completely snowed in, and Dumbledore invited me to stay until the snow began to melt.He said I should come get you.'

'How did you get here?'

'On the Shadow, of course.Hagrid had it in a shed somewhere.'

Remus smiled warmly, remembering rides long ago on Sirius' flying motorcycle, which he called the Black Shadow.

'I might have known.But I never knew what had happened to it.'

'I gave it to Hagrid, and he took pretty good care of it.But God knows what kind of state it'll be in after flying through all this snow.'Sirius glanced out the window.'Trelawney said it will be getting heavier tonight.Of course, her weather forecasting isn't much different from the Muggles', but she could almost be right about this.We'd better get going.What do you need?'

Remus stood up and began to sort out a handful of possessions into a satchel.

'Better put on something warm,' advised Sirius.'It's a long flight.'

'This is all I've got.'

Sirius glanced at the shabby, worn robes without speaking.He hesitated, and then began to work a Summoning spell.When he had produced one of his own flying cloaks, he tossed it to Remus casually.

'Lose the cloak you had last time I saw you, did you?'

'I gave it away.' 

'Oh, Remus.Who was it?'

'A pair of urchins in London,' said Remus, a little embarrassed, holding the cloak as if not sure what to do with it.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.'You'll never change.Now come on.If you can give all your stuff away, you can accept things from me.'He did up the cloak across Remus' shoulders.'Come on, have you got everything?'

'Yes.'

With Sirius' arm still draped across his shoulders, they went to the door.Remus left it unlocked.

'Aren't you going to lock up?'

'If anyone gets here through the snow, which is pretty unlikely, they'll need somewhere to shelter.And there isn't anything to steal anyway.'

They pulled themselves through the snow to the dark half-buried shape of Sirius' motorcycle.While Remus stood shivering, Sirius began to scrape the snow off it and start up the engine.Even in the cold it worked perfectly, and Sirius leapt across it.

'Get behind me and hold on!' he shouted.

Remus had ridden the Shadow before, a long time ago, and he was prepared for the sudden kick into the air.They flew into the freezing world of whirling snow.

Finally they reached Hogwarts.Sirius brought the Shadow down, rather bumpily, just outside the main entrance.The snow was ever deeper here than in Gwynedd, and the Shadow sank so far that they could barely get off.Remus was shivering violently and felt light-headed.

'You get inside, I've just got to put the Shadow somewhere safe,' shouted Sirius above the roar of the wind and the Shadow's engine.

Remus managed a nod and stumbled through the snow to the door.Inside, he collapsed into a chair.He put his head between his knees for a while, his entire body shaking with cold.When at length he looked up, he saw that he was not alone.The fleeting look of concern on the face of the man before him vanished so quickly he wondered if he'd imagined it.

'Well, Lupin, you've seen fit to come back, have you?'Severus Snape scowled.'You look like something the cat brought in.'

'Hello, Se-Severus,' Remus managed through still-chattering teeth.He could feel the hostility like a physical blow.

Snape towered over him, and for a moment Remus knew how Snape's students must feel when they were being told off.But Snape said nothing.

The door swung open and a blast of cold air came in, followed by Sirius.Abruptly, Snape turned and left.Remus watched him go with a puzzled face.

'Was that Snape?'Sirius asked, striding over.

'Yes.'

Sirius gave a scowl, and Remus idly thought how much like Snape's it was.'He's been impossible.I've been staying here almost a week now, and every time he sees me he's either unbearably rude, or he ignores me utterly.'He shook his head, sending a shower of half-melted snow onto Remus' face.'I've _tried_ to be civil to him, but he just makes me so angry.'

Remus wiped the snow off and nodded.Snape had been hounded by the newspaper men almost as much as Sirius after the inquiry, and Remus could well imagine that the frustrated journalists who described Sirius and Snape as 'childhood friends' would have irritated him as much as they had Sirius.

'Good afternoon.Who's this you've brought, Sirius?'A woman entered, her navy robes lending her authority.Both Sirius and Remus looked at her as she approached.

'Oh, Helen,' said Sirius.'Remus, Helen Irwin is your replacement here.Helen, this is Remus Lupin.'

Helen smiled at him.'So you're the wondrous Professor Lupin all the classes went on about.Every other second it's 'Professor Lupin says this' and 'Professor Lupin said that,' until I don't know whether I'm coming or going.'There was a twinkle in her eyes that made what she said less harsh.

'I'm sorry about that,' said Remus at once.'I hope it doesn't bother you too much.'

'No, no, don't worry.I can see you taught them well.'She looked at Remus carefully.'Are you all right?'

'I'm just a bit cold.It was a long flight here.'He wondered what else the students had told her about him.

'Well, why don't you come up to the staff-room and get warm?'

Remus stood up and they left the entrance hall.Minerva McGonagall appeared at the top of the stairs. 

'Oh, you got here.'She looked from Sirius to Remus.'Are you all right?'Remus' hand was gripping the rail, and he did not answer immediately.'Remus?'

'Sorry … I'm fine.'He propelled himself up the rest of the staircase to prove it.Helen was watching him with raised eyebrows.

'Well, Albus said he'd like to speak to you, but he says there's no hurry.'Minerva gave Remus another hard look.'You don't look that fine to me.When was the last time you had something to eat?'

Sirius opened his mouth, and closed it again.Remus' face became a little flushed.'Yesterday,' he said defensively.

'What was it?' Minerva pressed him.

He hesitated.'Some toast.'

Minerva gave a snort.'No wonder.Come on, then, before you have an interrogation from Albus, come to my office and I'll get something a bit more substantial for you. I suppose you're hungry too, Sirius?'She looked at him with a severe expression, and Sirius laughed.Helen stared from one to the other, wide-eyed.

'Sounds good to me.'He caught Remus' arm.'Come on.Why didn't you _say_, you idiot?'

Helen watched them vanish down the corridor.

~

Almost an hour later, feeling a good deal stronger, Remus was sitting with Dumbledore in his office.

'Well, and how was the flight here?' asked Dumbledore.

'Cold.'Remus' voice was a little too emphatic, and Dumbledore laughed.Then his face turned a little more serious.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about, as a matter of fact.Why do you think we're having all this weather?'

Remus looked up in surprise.'Well, the usual reason, I guess.Winds from across the North Sea from Siberia.Though I did hear that the Muggles are messing up the climate.'

With another smile, Dumbledore said, 'Global warming is generally used to mean an increase in temperatures, or so I've been led to believe. But it is difficult to tell with Muggles, bless them, they give things such strange names.I found out something only last week which is rather amusing.What would you suppose a Walkman is used for?'

Remus blinked, wondering if this was relevant to anything.But he was too used to Dumbledore's roundabout ways to bother attempting to change the subject.

'A Walk Man?No idea.Some kind of transportation?'

'They listen to music on it.'Dumbledore chuckled to himself.'So you see that you can't believe the Muggle names for things.But I don't think they're responsible for the weather, global warming or not.Of course, you're right in a way, we're having strong winds from Siberia.But where are the winds coming from?'

'Sorry?'

'Where are the winds coming from?What's creating this sudden change in the weather patterns?The primroses should be coming up now, why do we have six feet of snow outside?'

Remus suddenly felt like a student faced with a question he didn't see the point of.'I really don't know.What normally makes winds?'

Dumbledore didn't answer the question, nodding to himself.'Normal wind patterns are slightly different.They don't centre around a strong magical field.'

'What?You mean …'Remus began to see what Dumbledore was getting at.'Surely it's not Voldemort?'

'Good, I knew you'd work it out.Yes, Voldemort is responsible for these snows.'

'What - why would Voldemort want to freeze the country to death?'Remus' brow furrowed.'I mean, it's affecting the Muggles worse than us.They haven't a clue how to cope.'

'I don't know what he plans.You'll have noticed, perhaps, that we haven't heard anything else from him since last month?And his supporters are starting to vanish unexpectedly.It's very strange indeed.'Dumbledore stroked his beard absently.'There are several possibilities, none of them particularly pleasant.'

Remus absorbed this news.Before he could ask, Dumbledore said, 'I won't trouble you with them at the moment.No doubt some will occur to you in time.It's a shame we can't use Severus any more, but there you go.'

After the inquiry, it could no longer be concealed that Snape was spying on the Dark Lord.Remus got the impression he was not altogether upset about being released from this work, though of course he had never said so outright.

'Is there anything you want me to do?' he asked.

Dumbledore smiled.'You mean, did I drag you here just for League business?No, though I confess it might be helpful to have you around.No, there's nothing specific for you.Just keep your eyes open.'His eyes twinkled.'I won't stop you if you want to talk to Harry and his friends, but I'm sure you'll understand that it would be better if you kept out of the way of the other students.Just to avoid any unpleasantness.'

'Okay.'Remus rose to go.'Thank you, sir.'

'Oh, and Remus?Keep warm, and get some rest before you do anything.I don't want you down with pneumonia.'

With a small sigh, Remus went away, and found himself more willing to follow Dumbledore's advice than he would like to admit.He made his way through the passages to the room where Sirius had dumped his satchel, and lay on the bed.What was Voldemort planning?The question revolved around his mind.What was he trying to do?As he began to drift off into sleep, more and more fantastic answers to the question haunted his dreams.

~

He woke abruptly, and saw that it was night.Somehow he must have slept through supper, though Sirius had promised to bring him down.A glance at the clock showed him that it was just before midnight.He felt much less tired after sleeping all afternoon, and he lit a lamp.There was a note on the floor, which he picked up.

_ _

_Didn't want to wake you, sorry you missed supper.See you in the morning.Sirius._

_ _

He smiled, for Sirius had signed it with a charm that made the ink flash different colours.He went out of his room quietly and down the corridor.But the lights were out in Sirius' room.Muffled footsteps made him turn around.

'Who's that?' he asked.He raised his wand, muttering, 'Lumos.'At the other end of the corridor he saw Professor Helen Irwin.

'Oh – it's you,' she said, coming into the circle of light cast by his wand.Her voice was a little taut.'I – I was just going to the staff-room to get something.'

Remus wondered why she was making excuses like a student caught doing something forbidden.

'Working late, are you?' he said with a nod of understanding.

'Oh – yes.'

'It's harder work than students think, teaching,' he commented.'I know I never realised how much we – they – do until I started.'

Helen nodded, smiling a little.'Well, I'd better be off,' she said, and walked away.Remus glanced after her.He thought that if she was going to the staff-room, she was taking the long way around, but he said nothing.It was none of his business.

He returned to his room and stretched out under the blankets.With nothing better to do, he fell asleep again.

~

In the morning, there was a soft knock on his door.He opened his eyes.Through the window he could see the snow was still falling.The knock came again, and he sat up.

'Come in,' he said.

The door swung open, and he blinked.Was this some kind of elaborate joke? 

'Sirius?' he said doubtfully.

Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.A piece of parchment protruded from his pocket.

'Good morning, Professor Lupin,' he said.'Did I wake you up?'

'Don't worry,' said Remus.'I've slept long enough.'Harry reminded him painfully of his lost friend for a second, now that he was taller and broader of shoulder.'Good morning.How did you know I was here?'

'The Map,' Harry explained.'I was just looking at it last night, and I saw you on it.When did you come here?'

'Yesterday lunchtime.'Remus smiled.'I was hoping to see you around.How are things going?'

'All right, I guess.The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is nowhere near as good as you.Hermione likes her, but she's a bit dull.'

As Harry talked about how his classes were going, Remus got out of bed and shaved.

'Sirius says the house is snowed in.I really can't believe that I'm going to live with him.He hasn't spoken to the Dursleys yet – they're snowed in as well – but he says that as soon as the snow melts he'll go.'

Remus smiled.He had heard a graphic tale of the Dursleys' wrongs from Sirius, and he thought he wouldn't like to be in their shoes when Sirius went to see them.As soon as the snow melts, he thought, and remembered what Dumbledore had told him yesterday.

'Were you snowed in?' asked Harry into the silence.'Is that why you're here?'

'That's right.'

'Ron's really worried about his mum and dad, because they live in such an isolated place.I keep telling him they'll be fine, but the owls can't get through and Ginny keeps getting all worked up about it.'

Remus nodded.'Well, from what I've heard, most wizards can manage, because they can Apparate or use Floo Powder to get between places.They're sensible, Arthur and Molly, I'm sure they'll be fine.'

Harry nodded.

There was another soft scratch on the door.'Oh, blast!' said Harry.Remus glanced at him.

'Dumbledore said it was all right for you to see me,' he said reassuringly as he went to open it.

'No, it's not that –' Harry began, and Remus opened the door.

'Harry, you've got to come down to breakfast,' said Hermione, who was standing there looking impatient.'You're going to be late.Ron said you'd come here.'She smiled politely at Remus.'Good morning, Professor Lupin.'

He returned the smile.'How are you, Hermione?Getting on well?'

'Yes, thank you.Harry, we've got to go.'

'Come _on_, Hermione, nobody's going to care if we're ten minutes late for breakfast.'

Remus grinned.'I don't want to get you into trouble.Off you go.I'm sure I'll see you both around, and Ron as well, I hope.'

Harry reluctantly left, with Hermione hastening in front of him.Remus went back to washing and dressing.

~

'Remus, Dumbledore's called a meeting of the League.'Remus looked up from his heap of papers.He had decided to make the most of his time at Hogwarts by using the library to find out all the things he had wanted to learn about but had never quite got around to doing before.

Sirius was looking impatient, and Remus closed the book and stood up.

'Why now, do you know?'

'Minerva didn't say.Just that I was to get you and come up to the office.'

'Well, we'll find out soon enough.'

The League was assembling in the round office at the top of the tower.Remus and Sirius went in to sit in their usual seats.Snape and Minerva were both there already; Arion and Hagrid were talking together at the far end of the table, and Simon McKinnon was sitting with them, looking as though he wanted to join in the conversation but couldn't think what to say.

Lady Irene de Beale and Miranda Goshawk came in together, and Dumbledore followed them.Behind him came Helen Irwin, who looked around nervously before sitting down in Lily's old chair opposite Sirius.Remus smiled encouragingly at her.

Dumbledore smiled around at them.'Good afternoon, everyone.First of all, let me introduce our new member, Helen Irwin.For those of you who don't know her, she's our latest teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts.And also Sirius; I'm very glad to see you back with us.'

Snape carefully kept his eyes straight ahead, looking at neither Dumbledore nor Sirius.Helen still seemed a little nervous.

'Now, you all will have noticed the unusual weather we've been having,' he began.Remus half-listened as Dumbledore explained about the snow being caused by Voldemort.He wondered how the Muggles were coping.

'So, we need to find out what Voldemort is planning,' Dumbledore concluded.'Now, you will all be familiar with the details of Sirius' inquiry –' he nodded to Sirius absently '- so there's no need to go into it here.The only reason I've brought it up is because, due to the publicity surrounding the case, Severus here can no longer act as our spy.So we need an alternative way of finding out what's going on.'

At once, Sirius said, 'I'll do it.Seeing as it's my fault.'

Dumbledore smiled.'How would you propose to go into the Stonehenge citadel?As a dog?After those newspaper reports, there can't be a wizard in the country who doesn't know that you're an Animagus.'

One of the things Sirius had been forced to explain to the tribunal was how he escaped from Azkaban, so the story of his being an Animagus was well known, though he had never told anyone why he had worked the spell in the first place, nor that James had been one as well.'No, I had another idea,' continued Dumbledore.'You're not far from the mark, Sirius, but it wasn't you I was thinking of.'

~

TO BE CONTINUED

_Note: Right, well, in case you found my idea that a few feet of snow could throw the country into confusion a little unbelievable, here's an explanation.In England we don't get much snow.Where I live in the south-east, about an inch is enough to make them send us home early from school and generally make trouble.It's true.They get a bit more in the north and in Scotland, but rarely for very long or very much.About a foot at most, I think.Because we have so little snow, when it does snow, nobody knows how to handle a car on snowy roads, there are very few snowploughs and water pipes freeze up.It's generally a bit of a disaster.So if Voldemort wanted to cause problems, he could do worse than create endless snowfalls._

_ _

_The next part is called Cat's Eye._

_ _

_Blaise_

_9th March 2000_


	2. Cat's Eye

Trojan Horse - Part II: Cat's Eye

**_ _**

_~_

**_ _**

A tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes wound in between the tall man's legs, and he stroked her head absent-mindedly.The cat purred, and as the man sat down on a hard-backed carven chair, she leapt daringly into his lap.He continued to stroke her, talking to the tense man standing before him.

'No, no, that is _not_ acceptable,' he was saying, in a tone that seemed as gentle as his hand stroking the cat, but for the undercurrent of steel.'I will not have any such breaches of security.You have failed me.'

'Please, my lord, I will not fail again, I'll do anything,' gasped the other man, falling to his knees.

The sitting man raised his hand languidly, and the fur on the cat's back stood on end.He murmured something, and a jet of green flame shot across the room to the pleading man.He crumpled up.The cat hissed and her claws dug into the man's knee almost of their own accord.His refined features did not change, but he swatted the cat from his lap.She yelped, landing on her feet.

'Bad-tempered beast.Where did you come from, anyway?'He rang a bell that stood on the long stone table.Almost before it had stopped ringing, a small, plump man was in the room.He bowed.

'My lord?'

'Take this away.'He waved an absent hand at the body on the floor.'And send O'Neil in.'

'Yes, my lord, at once.'The plump servant bustled about, dragging the body away with a curl of his lip and straightening the carpet where he had fallen.

The room was sumptuously furnished and if it hadn't been for windowless walls, it could have been in any stately home in the country.The cat sat under the table and curled her tail around herself, watching the men with a supercilious expression.This had been easier than she had anticipated, even down to finding her quarry.Given a bit of luck, she could return to Hogwarts soon.

In a few moments, a balding man who walked with a stick came in.'Yes, my lord?'

'O'Neil.I would like you to replace Carter.'

O'Neil did not allow his face to show any fear that he might share the same fate.'Certainly, my lord.'

'Carter was foolish.I hope you will serve me more faithfully.'

'Of course.You have but to command.'

The man's grim face moved into the semblance of a smile.'Well said.Sit down, and I will explain.'

A little awkwardly, O'Neil pulled out a chair and sat at the man's right hand.Under the table, the cat was very still.It looked as if she had gone to sleep, but one green eye flickered open and shut regularly.

'Now, this is what I will have you do.You know, of course, that the most troublesome part of the defences against our attacks centre around Hogwarts.Dumbledore –' he gave the same intonation to the name that most people set on '_Voldemort'_ '- Dumbledore has structured some very strong defences.In order to take over the country, we will have to smash Hogwarts.As luck would have it, de Laurent has told me that we may have a trump card in our hand.'The cat under the table flicked her tail, but he changed the subject.'The snow will soon subdue the rest of the country, so that we will be in a strong position when Hogwarts falls.The watchers report that London is in chaos, and likewise all the major towns.The first thing I would like you to do is take over the maintenance of that spell that's sending the winds.I need a powerful cold snap for maximum impact.The Muggles will be begging at our feet by the end of it.These are the details…'

Half an hour later, O'Neil stood up from the table.'I will try my best, my lord.'

The man frowned, and the steel re-entered his voice.'You will succeed.'

'Yes, my lord, thank you.'O'Neil bowed and left the room.The cat rose and began to stalk stiff-legged after him.The man's eyes narrowed.He snapped his fingers, and the door swung shut, missing the cat's whiskers by inches.She swivelled her head around to look at him.

'I think you'd better stay here with me, cat,' he said.The cat looked back at the door.

'No, you'll stay in here.'He reached out and picked up a thin piece of wood, and pointed it at the cat.She was whisked into the air and deposited on the stone table before him.There, he prodded her carefully with cold fingers.He looked at the markings on the cat's face, and nodded to himself.The cat flinched as he met her green gaze with cold eyes.

Again, he rang the bell.As the plump man came in, he said, 'I have a job for you.Take this cat and give her to Mr Thomas to practise on.'A smile played across his hawk-like face, but quickly faded.'She overheard my discussion with O'Neil.'

'As you wish, my lord.'The servant showed no surprise.He picked up the cat, which hissed and scratched at him.The servant squealed like a rat, and the man raised his wand again.

'Be still,' he commanded.The cat struggled a moment longer, and then lay motionless in the plump man's grasp.

'Tell him to be slow with her.I expect something interesting will happen at some point.When it does, come and tell me.'A reflective look crossed his face.'I suppose I could force her, but this would be more … amusing.But tell Mr Thomas that whatever he does, he must not kill her.'

'Of course, my lord,' said the servant, trying not to let his face show the pain from the cat's needle-like claws.He gave her a sharp pinch in revenge, and she yelped.

'Off you go, then.'He smiled again.It was not a pleasant expression.

When he was out of the room, the cat began to struggle again, more wildly.The servant struck her violently, and she gave an ear-splitting yowl.O'Neil, who was limping along the corridor, glared at him but said nothing.His master's most trusted servant was not someone to offend lightly.

Finally, the cat broke free and sprang away.The servant swore loudly, and dove after her.He caught hold of her tail, and for a second there was a strange struggle between them.Then, spurred on by the thought of what his master would do if he failed, he grabbed the cat around the middle and brought the heel of his hand down upon her head.She was stunned for long enough for him to rush through the corridor and down a steep staircase to a heavy barred door.He hesitated outside for a moment.Normally, he avoided going down to Mr Thomas' dungeon, as did everyone in the citadel deep under Stonehenge.

Now that the cat was quiescent, he took the opportunity to look a little more closely at her.Why on earth did his master want her tortured?Perhaps he was growing more paranoid.There was something familiar about the markings on her face, though.He thought, and dredged up an old memory in his mind.Then he laughed, and opened the door.

Mr Thomas was a short, thin man.He looked at the servant and at the cat he bore with uninterested fish-eyes.'What's that you've got there, Peter?'

'His lordship says you can practise on the cat, but you're not to kill it – _her_.'He smiled slightly.

'A _cat?_What on earth is he thinking of?'

'Oh, this isn't an ordinary cat,' replied Peter smugly.'You'll see, as soon as you start.His lordship says that you should let him know as soon as something happens.If she's got any sense, it'll be quick.'He laughed.'But she probably hasn't.'

Mr Thomas still looked puzzled.'Well, if his lordship wants….I haven't tried much on animals.This might be interesting.'A thoughtful smile crossed his face.

In Peter's arms, the cat began to revive.He had relaxed his guard, and she managed to leap from his loosened grip.Mr Thomas and Peter both sprang after her, but she was too quick.However, there was no exit from the room save the closed door.She jumped from one piece of furniture to another, her eyes desperate as she sprang over pointed and serrated torture implements.Finally they cornered her.

'Hmm … I see what you mean.Certainly no ordinary beast,' said Mr Thomas consideringly as he seized the cat in a vice-like grip.She bit him with shining white teeth, and he swore.'You'll pay for that, whoever you are!'

Holding her down, his hand beginning to bleed where she had bitten him, he adjusted the straps on a small table.A look of reflective concentration came onto his face as he bound her down with great care.Peter plugged his ears as the screeches grew more piercing.

~

The howls and resonating cries of the tormented cat echoed through the room, and through the walls of the underground fortress.Still sitting at his table, the tall man smiled to himself.

'Not long now, I shouldn't think,' he said aloud.He picked up the slender wand on the table and fiddled with it pensively.The cat's shrieks were starting to irritate him.Suddenly they came to a stop.

'Ah.She must have come back.'A few moments later, Peter came in red-faced.

'Please, my lord, the cat has – ' he began.

'Good,' interrupted the man.'I shall descend and speak with her.'He stood up, and Peter backed away a fraction.The man smiled.

He walked with measured strides through the halls.People leapt to attention as he passed, their faces full of loyal diligence, and he nodded to them distantly.He flung open the door to the dungeon where Mr Thomas kept his torture tools.Pinned to a table, her face ashen and her hair tangled and damp with sweat, lay Minerva McGonagall.

'Good afternoon, Professor,' he said politely.She turned her head weakly to look at him.He smoothed his black hair and smiled at her with bared teeth.'So nice to see you again.'Minerva flinched from his gaze.

'I wonder what brought you to our little outpost.Clever of you to find it.Perhaps you've already told Mr Thomas why you're here?'

Mr Thomas shook his head.'She's a real spitfire, this one.She transformed back after a bit, but she wouldn't say a word.I reckon I'd have to half kill her to get anything useful out.'

Minerva took a shuddering breath, controlling the pain that was lancing through her.She did not speak, but as the tall man came closer, she summoned the strength to spit into his face.For a moment, a look of rage filled him, and she quailed a little.Then he wiped his cheek with the handkerchief that Peter hastily offered, and looked down at her.

'I daresay you will regret that in time, Professor.'His voice was slow and deliberate, and he nodded to Mr Thomas.He turned a knob on the side of the table, and Minerva screamed.A shudder ran through her, and she went limp for a moment.'That'll do, Mr Thomas,' said the man sharply.'I want to be able to talk to her.'

He stroked Minerva's cheek with the back of his hand softly, and she turned her head away with a shiver of revulsion.

'You can't win, you know, my dear.Not here.It will be much less uncomfortable for you if you simply accept that instead of struggling vainly.'

Minerva thought it better not to talk to him.If she began to speak, and the man started again, she did not trust herself to hold her tongue against the pain.She knew she had little hope of escaping, but did not despair yet.

'There is no need to ask why you are here.It is very clear.Dumbledore will have sent you to spy upon me.I hear he's decided my friend Peter is a criminal as well.'Peter Pettigrew smiled darkly, pleased.'What interests me is what further discoveries he has made, and how he has found out these things.Gently, Mr Thomas.'

~

The door to Professor Dumbledore's office swung open, and Severus Snape came in.

'Why isn't McGonagall back yet?' he demanded at once.'I can't keep covering her lessons indefinitely.She should have been back three hours ago, and there's a lot of important work I have to get done.' 

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and withdrew a silver watch on a chain.He examined it for a moment.'I hadn't noticed the time,' he said gently.'I appreciate the way you're taking on the extra work.'

'Well, where is she?'Snape glared at him as though he were personally responsible.

'I don't know.She must still be there.'He frowned.'That's not good.I'll just check up on that.'He sifted through the pile of papers until he found a map, which he proceeded to enchant carefully.Snape watched impatiently as Dumbledore peered at the curving lines of the chart.

'She's still in the Stonehenge citadel,' he said at last.

'Well, when she gets back, tell her I've got all the prep she set in my office for her to mark.She'd better get a move on.'Despite his angry words, Snape's face was slightly more concerned.'It's not going to be light for much longer.'He turned in a swirl of black cloak and went away.

Once Snape had left, Dumbledore looked back at the map.Even though it was only a simulacrum, he could sense the presence of the Dark Lord and his servants, and in amongst them Minerva.Something was badly wrong.She had left early in the morning, this was far too long.

He spoke to the gargoyle on the door.'Tell Sirius, Remus and – yes, and Helen to come here straight away.'

~

Mr Thomas looked ruefully at the still form of Minerva McGonagall.

'She's not going to tell us anything like that, is she now?' demanded the tall man angrily.'I thought I'd made it clear that I wanted to talk with her.You'd better leave it there for today.Take her to the Red Chamber and leave her there.Give her water, but no food.We'll try again later, and I'll expect better from you then.'He swept from the torture chamber, Peter Pettigrew bowing before him.

Mr Thomas had worn an obsequious expression throughout the two hours whilst his master stood over him stabbing the woman with questions; now he scowled darkly.He spat on the floor and prodded the semi-conscious woman.

'Wake up!' he snapped.Knowing from experience exactly how long it would take for her to come back to consciousness, he began to wash his tools.When he looked back at her, she was groaning and looking up with unfocussed eyes.He unbound her limbs and Minerva felt a rush of tingling pain as the blood returned to them.She made an effort to pull herself together.If she had any hope of getting away from here, she must not yield.

'Get up!'Mr Thomas tugged on her robes and hauled her to her feet.Minerva could not suppress a cry, and she fell to the floor again.Mr Thomas swore, and kicked out at her.

'Soft,' he said scornfully.'Stand up, you piece of scum.'He dragged her upright again, and she forced her legs to support her.Although her body would scarcely move, her mind was racing as they processed through the corridors.She was memorising every turn, every step of the underground fortress, storing away the details in the hope that they would be of some help to her.

Mr Thomas pulled open a door.Minerva was startled.Instead of the dungeon she had expected, they were in an elegant suite.As Mr Thomas pushed her away, she fell onto the soft carpet.He sneered, and conjured a jug of water and a glass.She heard the door lock behind him.

~

'No, I'll go.She saved my life once.' 

'When was that?' asked Sirius at once.'I don't remember anything…'

A shadow of remembered pain crossed Remus' face.'It was two years ago, while you were in –in Azkaban.Just before you escaped.'

Dumbledore broke in.He had explained the situation in a few words, and they had both volunteered to go at once.

'You can sort that out between you.I only want one person to go into the citadel, so perhaps you'd better toss a coin.'He fumbled in his pockets for a Knut, and finding one he tossed it.

'Heads,' said Sirius at once.

They both watched the coin as it spun around and around in the air. Finally landing, it came up tails.

'Well, Remus, I think you've won,' said Dumbledore with a smile.

Sirius nodded with resignation.'But if you think I'm not going to help Remus, you'd better think again,' he added.

With a smile, Dumbledore said, 'That's up to Remus.But you aren't to go into Stonehenge.'

'Fine.'

The fourth person present spoke now.'Is there anything I can do?'

'Well, not specifically,' said Dumbledore.'You're just going to learn the ropes from these two, and they'll explain all about the League as they go.'This was Helen Irwin's first placement with the League, and she was looking understandably worried.'I think that's it.Remus, don't take any unnecessary risks.I have every faith in you.'

Remus looked disbelievingly at the headmaster, but nodded.'I'll get started straight away.'

'Never fear, we'll get Minerva back,' added Sirius with dancing eyes.'We're an unbeatable team.'He clapped Remus on the shoulder.

'Don't forget Helen,' Remus said, glancing at her.Sirius nodded without speaking.

'Well, come to me if you have any difficulties.But time is the most important thing at the moment.'For an unguarded moment, Remus saw that he was far more concerned than he let on.

They left the office together.

'So, how are we going to do this?' asked Helen practically.

'The old way,' said Remus.'One person goes in – that's me, and I go and find Minerva.You and Sirius wait at different points as back-up.'

'But they'll see you … you can't think you'll just sneak in like that,' she protested.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.'Harry still has it, doesn't he?' asked Remus quickly, incomprehensibly to Helen.

'Oh, yes, don't you remember?'

Remus did remember then.'Sirius and I have that sorted out,' he answered Helen.'Actually, Sirius, if you go now and get it, then we can get off straight away.It's getting dark.'

'Right, then.'Sirius went off towards the Gryffindor dormitories, leaving Helen and Remus walking together to the entrance hall.

'I still don't understand how you could imagine you'll get in just like that,' said Helen.

Remus smiled.'You'll see in a few minutes.Now, you'd better go put some outdoor clothes on, and high boots, because it's not at all nice out there.I'll meet you down by the door in ten minutes.'

~

On the snow-covered plain, three darker shapes could have been seen by anyone flying overhead.Not far away was the massive, elemental circle of stone arches.The sky was just turning dark, though there had been very little light all day, and it was snowing lightly.

'Well, here we are.'Remus gave his broomstick to Sirius.It hadn't been easy, flying through the snow, but Dumbledore had warned them against Apparating in the area, because it would be easy for the wizards in the underground fortress to sense their approach.Minerva had flown over, and transformed when she landed.Now Remus reached a gloved hand into the bag he carried and pulled out a shimmering piece of fabric.Helen's eyes widened.

'My God!That – that's an Invisibility Cloak!No wonder you weren't worried.'

Remus nodded.'It belongs to Harry Potter, but he's lending it to me for this.'

'Well,' said Helen with respect.'This should be much easier.'She looked nervously at the stone circle.'How will you find her?'

'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.First of all I have to get in.Where did you say you saw Pettigrew going in when you were here in the summer?' he asked, turning to Sirius.

'You see there – in the middle?'Sirius pointed with the broomstick, nearly striking Helen.'One of the stones has fallen.I think Pettigrew moved it somehow, and went underneath.'

'Yes, I see.Oh, that central one?The Muggles call it the Altar Stone.'He smiled.'Well, I'll try my best.You two, watch from different places.Helen, over there among those trees, I think would be a good place.And Sirius, I think you'd better wait in the circle itself, around the edge.There's enough shelter in those two places.'He nodded.'Is that all right?'

Helen was looking at the clump of trees with a strange expression.

'That's fine by me,' said Sirius.

'Helen?'

'Oh – yes, yes.'She took her broomstick.'And I can talk to you both through this?'She plucked at the small white pebble that hung on a chain around her neck.Similar ones were tucked under both Sirius' and Remus' cloaks.

'Yes, that's right.'It was an Auditus, an enchanted stone that would allow them to keep in contact with each other, and with Dumbledore if necessary.

'But I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to me unless it's an emergency.It would be very strange if I suddenly began to make noise when I'm supposed to be invisible.'

'Of course.'

'Well, let's go.'Sirius swung himself across one of the broomsticks, and Remus mounted the second.They flew towards the circle together.Helen flew straight and low towards the clump of trees.

Right by the fallen central stone, Remus landed.He passed the broomstick to Sirius.'No sense in you hanging around here.Go find yourself somewhere sheltered,' he said. 

'Okay.Good luck, Moony.'

'I'll be all right,' he answered more confidently than he felt.Sirius pushed off into the air and flew to the edge of the circle.Remus looked consideringly at the stone.He took out his wand and tried a simple opening spell.He was not surprised when nothing happened.He tried some other things, without any further success.His teeth were beginning to chatter, for there was no shelter in the centre of the circle.All around him the stones rose to the height of small houses, and he felt as if he was being watched.Not without irritation, he pushed at the rock with his gloved hands.

As if on wheels it glided aside.Remus' eyes widened.All that time he'd been fooling around with opening spells, and all it took was a push.He looked at the ladder down into the darkness.Well, now or never.Brushing as much snow away as he could, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and began to climb down.As he went in, the stone swung back of its own accord, and fell silently into place.He shivered.

At the bottom he found himself in a dimly lit tunnel.He looked around.There were three gloomy passages around him, leading in different directions.Well, he thought, as I've no idea where to go, one is as good as the other.He went down the passage on his right.

Someone was coming.Remus flattened himself against the wall and held his breath.A man leaning on a stick came by.He walked straight past Remus in the Cloak and vanished down a side passage.This was a maze, Remus thought worriedly.How would he get out?

'She hasn't said anything?'

As he passed a half-open door, he heard voices speaking.

'No, more's the pity.His lordship doesn't seem worried, though.He says he has an alternative plan.'Remus could not mistake that voice.Only with difficulty did he restrain himself from bursting in.

'Just as well.She's a tough one.You'd have thought any normal person would crack after a session with Thomas and his lordship, but she hasn't told him anything useful.'

Remus' heart was pounding.This was wonderful news.Minerva was alive and still holding strong.The next words made his spirits leap even higher.

'Where is she?'

'In the Red Chamber,' replied Pettigrew.

'Oh, getting the posh treatment, eh?Though I don't envy her.'Remus wondered who the other person was.'Shut the door, would you?There's a draught.'Remus got himself out of the way just before the door slammed closed.Now he had to find the Red Chamber.

Ten minutes and about six different passages later, he realised he was lost.How he would find the Red Chamber, whatever that was, was beyond him.He looked around.There was a crowd of people approaching.He looked about wildly, and put his ear to a door.It sounded as if the room was empty.Well, he had to get out of the way.Taking a deep breath, he opened the door a slit and slipped in, shutting it behind him.

He was in an office, deserted at the moment.After glancing around, he went over to a desk covered with papers.With invisible hands, he rummaged through them until he came to one which said 'Location of Snow Spell.'It was a map, labelled in Cyrillic characters.He tucked it into his robes, wondering as he did so whether Dumbledore knew any Russian.Somebody was bound to, surely.

The door began to creak open again.Remus froze.The man he had seen before, who walked with a stick, came in and closed the door behind him. He went to a desk and sat down.As Remus watched, the man took out a huge sheaf of papers and began to work.Remus still stood by the desk, not daring to move.He couldn't get out, for the man would be bound to notice the door opening.So he would have to wait.

~

In the clump of trees, Helen waited a few minutes.She could just see the stone circle in the fading light, and she watched Sirius go off towards one of the arches on the far side.She waited until Remus vanished, and the central stone moved back into place.Just another few minutes, she told herself, wishing to postpone it.Just a bit more time.

Finally, looking at her watch, she knew she could wait no longer.With a heavy heart, she went through the trees until she came to a thick holly bush.She pushed through it, wincing and trying to dodge the prickles.In the very centre was a hole, covered by a lid that looked as if it were part of the ground.Helen knew exactly where to push to open it.She climbed down a ladder not unlike the one Remus had entered by.At the bottom she turned left and walked confidently along the passage.

~

Sirius stamped his feet and pulled the cloak around his shoulders a bit more tightly.Even with the special enchantment Dumbledore had put on it to keep the heat in, he wasn't exactly warm.It had been dark for hours, and among these lonely and strange stones, Sirius was uneasy.He would never have admitted it to anyone; if there had been anyone there he would have felt fine in any case, but he was alone.Remus had been gone a long time.He wished he could speak to Helen.Anything would be better than this loneliness.

He was jerked alert by the sight of a dark shape moving around the central stone.It was too dark to make out any more than a silhouette, but he could see something that could only be a broomstick, and the shape lifted into the snowy sky.Sirius wondered where he was going.For a moment he contemplated getting onto his own broomstick and following him, but the thought of Remus made him stay.

It really was an awfully long time since he'd gone in.Sirius reached under his robe and pulled out the Auditus stone he wore.

'Remus?' he said in a whisper.'Remus?Are you all right?'

Silence.He looked down at the stone.It should have been glowing faintly, but it was not.Sirius muttered an oath and tapped it with his wand.

'Remus?' he said again in a louder voice.'Can you hear me?'

After several more tries, with no more success, Sirius put the stone away again.Either there was something around here that prevented them from working, some spell Voldemort had worked, or something had happened to Remus.

I should never have let him go in there on his own, whatever Dumbledore said, he thought angrily.He looked consideringly at the stone that would let him into Voldemort's citadel.No, I'd better speak to Helen first, he thought.He mounted the broomstick and flew low and swift to the clump of trees about half a mile away.

There he stood on the edge, and shouldering his broomstick, he went in under the branches.

'Helen?' 

Again he was left unanswered.Sirius' sense that there was something wrong increased.He began to wander around the grove, looking for her.If she had gone to sleep, in this cold…

But the grove was deserted.He found her broomstick tucked under the lower boughs of a tree.This was absurd.How could she have vanished?It was too dark under the trees for him to look for her footprints in the snow.He had another try with the Auditus stone, but it still didn't work.Finally, desperately, he called for Dumbledore through the stone.Again there was no answer.It must be something Voldemort had done, he thought with a mixture of irritation and relief.At least that meant there was no reason to suppose that anything was wrong with Remus.

But what on earth was keeping him?He waited in the grove for a while in case Helen should appear, and then flew back to his post.This was the last of these silly splitting-up operations he was doing, he resolved.Next time – and he hoped there wouldn't be a next time – he wouldn't let his friend go into danger alone.And as for Helen, he had no idea.A shiver ran down his spine.

TO BE CONTINUED

_ _

_Nothing to say, just please review._

_Blaise_

_13th March 2000_


	3. Puppet on a String

**_Trojan Horse – Part III: Puppet on a String_**

_ _

_ _

_To all of you who asked, this explains why it's called 'Trojan Horse.'Well, it partially explains it._

~

Helen Irwin walked along the passage deep under Stonehenge, shivering a little despite the warmth. A guard saw her.He leered, and said,'Alexander de Laurent wants you in the antechamber of the Hall.He's been waiting a good twenty minutes now, and I think he's pretty pissed off.I'd hurry up if I were you.'

Helen did not reply, though she acknowledged the message with a faint nod.But her steps were very slow as she went towards the Hall, Voldemort's throne room.

She opened the door.Inside was a man, pacing about.He turned when she came in.

'Helen, my darling.I've missed you these past few months.So you got my message last night, did you?'

Helen faced him.'I'm through with this, Alexander.I'm not going to have any more to do with you, or your master.I'm not going to spend any more time doing little favours that give your master a stronger foothold.'

'Oh, I rather think you will, my dear.' He smiled at her, and she flinched.'Incidentally, I hear you're going by your maiden name these days.Hoping Dumbledore won't notice his new teacher is really Helen de Laurent, eh? Have you heard from your sister lately?'

For a second, Helen was dumbfounded.'What?' she asked.'What do you mean?'Then, as understanding began to cross her face, she said breathlessly, 'What's happened?How did you find out?What's happened to them?'For a moment her fear was forgotten with this new horror.

'Oh, they're perfectly all right,' replied de Laurent.'I think they're enjoying their stay.'

'They're here?You took them from Emma's house and brought them _here_?'

Before he could answer, the clear voice of a child rose from inside the Hall, and was answered by another child.

'_Laura_,' gasped Helen.'_Paul_.'She flung herself at the door to the Hall.Alexander de Laurent stepped quickly before it.

'No, you'll stay here and talk to me.They're fine, for the time being.After all, they're my children too.'

She struggled in vain, trying to slide out of his grip.For a second, the affable mask dropped from his face.

'Just stand still, damn you,' he hissed in her ear.Helen's face twisted in pain as his hand tightened around her arm, and she obeyed.'Now, listen.No more of this nonsense about not helping me.'

In a trembling voice, Helen said, 'What do you want me to do?'

'That's better.'He smiled.'You're at Hogwarts, perfectly placed to help me.At the equinox, we're going to make our attack.And if you help us, it will be easy.Easy as killing a child.'

She turned whiter.

'What you, my dear Helen, will do is very simple.You will open the door for Voldemort and invite him to enter.You know that is one of the greatest, most powerful and basic spells of all that is on Hogwarts.Without permission from someone inside, nothing – nothing without good intentions – can enter and do any damage.Like Troy, like all powerful citadels, it can only be taken from within.'

Helen was shaking.'I can't.I don't care what you do.I'm not going to betray them all, my students, my colleagues … no, I won't,' she gasped.

Alexander de Laurent's face turned hard.'Oh, Helen, you will.You do know where your children are now, don't you?'

She covered her face with her hands.In a muffled voice, she said, 'You wouldn't.They're _your_ children too, you said so yourself.'

'In this matter, nothing is more important than my master's will,' responded Alexander, though a fleeting look of rebellion crossed his face.'Helen, I swear I would.'

There was such certainty in his voice that she could not but believe him.And in the silence that followed she heard Voldemort's soft voice speaking in the next room, and her son Paul answering, and a snatch of her daughter's carefree laughter.

'I – I'll do it.'Her voice was very low, and even as she spoke she hated herself for it.And may I be forgiven, she cried in her head.

Alexander de Laurent nodded.'Good.Now, I'll send you another message nearer the time.How have you explained your absence from Hogwarts?'

Helen tried to muster her thoughts.'I'm here for Minerva,' she said bluntly, not mentioning Remus and Sirius.Enough was enough, perhaps they might escape.'Let me take her with me.'

Alexander shrugged.'The McGonagall woman?My master said he has no further use for her, not with you helping.I can do what I want with her.If it will help you get into Dumbledore's favour at Hogwarts, why not?She's in the Red Chamber.Please take her, she's nothing but a nuisance.I'll tell the guards to look the other way.'

Helen did not thank him.

'Off you go, then.'

'At least let me see Laura and Paul,' she begged.

'No.They'll stay here with me.'He seized her arm a second before she tried to enter the Hall again.'No.Leave.Take your McGonagall and get out of here.'Alexander de Laurent pushed her to the door.'Farewell, my Trojan Horse.'

As she went through the corridors, Helen tried to steady herself.Nobody must suspect her.She thought of what she had agreed to do, and gave a shudder of horror.She could not imagine that she could hate herself more.But the sounds of her children's voices and Voldemort's were still ringing around her head.She had no more choice over what she did than a puppet, tugged this way and that by the puppeteer, dancing whatever dance she had been set out to do.Alexander knew which strings to pull that would make her obey.And so she would betray them all.

She came to the Red Chamber and stood outside the door for some time until she felt calm enough to face Minerva McGonagall.With a hand that trembled a little, Helen unlocked the door.It was completely dark inside.

'Minerva?' she called uncertainly.Taking her wand, she made a light.'Are you there?'

On the couch, Minerva raised her head.Dazzled even by the dim glow from the wand, she said faintly, 'What, _again_?I have nothing to tell you.'

Helen crossed to her.'Minerva, don't you know me?'

The woman's bloodshot eyes peered up at her.'Helen Irwin.'It was a statement.'What on _earth_ are you doing here?'

'Dumbledore sent me for you, with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,' Helen explained breathlessly.Her voice shook.'Look, Minerva, there's no time for explanations.If we go now, we'll be able to get out.'

Minerva did not reply, but instead struggled to her feet.

'Can you manage?' asked Helen foolishly, seeing her ashen face.'What's happened to you?'

Minerva stumbled across to the door.'I'll be fine,' she muttered.

Helen's mind was too full of her own pain to think very clearly on Minerva's troubles.'Come on, then.'

They encountered nobody in the passageways, for Alexander de Laurent had summoned the guards away.Minerva was concentrating very hard on remaining upright, and did not speak.Helen looked at her with a kind of wonder.Minerva had a courage she could never have, the courage to risk everything for what she knew to be right._But she's never been where I am now_, she told herself.They went up the ladder, Helen going up after Minerva and holding her to keep her from falling.

Outside, the skies were lightening behind the thick clouds.Out of the warm tunnels, Minerva began to shiver.Her robes had been torn and rent during her imprisonment, and she had no cloak.Helen noticed after a second.

'That's no good.Here, you'd better wear mine.'The biting air made her pull herself together.She reached for the Auditus stone around her neck.'I'll tell Remus and Sirius to come out, and we can go back to Hogwarts.'

Minerva raised an eyebrow as Helen spoke into the stone.'Remus, Sirius, Minerva's with me, come here.'

The stone did not glow, as it should when it was operating.Helen frowned and tapped it with her wand.Nothing happened.Perhaps it knew what she was, she thought irrationally.Perhaps only good people, honest people, could make them work.

'Let me see.'Minerva extended a hand shaking slightly with cold.She was unable to make the spell work.'It's You-Know-Who, he's done something to the magical fields,' she explained wearily.

Helen frowned, and looked at Minerva.'I think it would be better if we go straight back to Hogwarts, then,' she suggested.'Dumbledore might be able to contact Sirius and Remus.'She wanted to get as far away from Stonehenge and Voldemort as she could.

Minerva did not protest, unaware that Remus was in the fortress.She sat behind Helen on the broomstick and they shot off into the sky.

As they flew, Helen had to suppress the urge to blurt everything out to Minerva in the hope that she might be able to do something.But there was nothing that could be done.She had agreed, Voldemort had her children, she had no choice.Behind her she could feel Minerva shaking with cold and fatigue, and she flew more quickly.

Eventually they landed on the step outside the front door of Hogwarts.Minerva and Helen dismounted, and Minerva opened the door.

'We've got to go straight up to Albus,' she said, her teeth chattering.Helen nodded silently.She wasn't sure she could face Dumbledore like this, but she seemed to have no choice.She took several steadying breaths.Minerva's face was set and fixed, but Helen could see what a tight hold she had over herself to keep from collapsing altogether, and she took her arm.

They did not knock on the door to Dumbledore's office, and it admitted them without question.Professor Dumbledore was writing something and humming under his breath.

'Albus,' Minerva said urgently as she entered.He looked up, and sprang to his feet.

'Thank heavens you're back.Are you all right?'

She nodded, not altogether truthfully, and Dumbledore pulled out a chair.'Sit down.'He looked at her drawn face.'What happened?Have you been in there since yesterday lunchtime?'

'Yes.Never mind about that.Albus, they're planning an attack on Hogwarts.'Helen paled._How did she find out?_'Sometime soon – I don't know the exact dates.And the snows are intended to wear the Muggles down.I think – I'm afraid that he's planning to make a move against us.And of course you know his eventual plan.'

Calmly, Dumbledore nodded.'I've been expecting that.But what I'm most concerned about is the snow.People are dying, Minerva, freezing to death.I need to know how I can stop that.'

'I've found out about that too.Let me explain…'

~

'So, what did you do with Sirius and Remus?' asked Dumbledore when Minerva had finished explaining what she had heard, turning to Helen.

'I don't know where they are,' she answered in a very low voice.'The Auditus stone stopped working, and Minerva was freezing, and we couldn't hang around.'

'Remus is still in there?' demanded Dumbledore, and his blue eyes darkened.Helen flinched, and he said quickly, 'No, I think you did the right thing, Helen, I'm just worried.'He fumbled around on the desk.Minerva turned to Helen.

'Remus is in that place?You left him there?' she asked angrily.'Why didn't you say at once?'

Helen didn't answer, and Dumbledore shook his head at Minerva.'It's her first placement,' he said gently.He picked up the chart.

'Remus is still inside.'Helen glanced at the chart.It looked like a contour map, but she knew it showed magical fields.She did not recognise the traces Remus left, but there was no mistaking the powerful swirl of closely-set and tangled lines that was Voldemort.Dumbledore seemed to be able to read it easily.

'And you said your Auditus stopped working?Let's see if we can get in touch with him.'He picked up a stone that looked like the one around Helen's neck, save that it was about twice as large.Helen watched tensely as he murmured a few spells.Nothing happened.

'No.'Dumbledore's face was a mask.'What about Sirius?'He looked back at the chart and tapped it with his wand.

'Sirius is inside as well.'He raised an eyebrow, and then smiled.'I wouldn't like to be in Voldemort's shoes, with those two inside.I think it'll be all right.But we can't get in touch with them.'He paused to think.'Well, let's give them a bit of time before we get too worried.

Minerva was swaying a little where she sat.Dumbledore looked straight at her.

'Oh dear.You really should go lie down, Minerva.In fact, I think Poppy should have a look at you.Helen, can you run over to the Infirmary, please?'

Thankfully, Helen left the room. As she went through the corridors, she was glad there were no students around.The sight of them all, other people's children, whom she would sacrifice for her own, would have hurt too much.She half-closed her eyes to blot out the school from her sight, and walked with stumbling steps.

~

Remus' legs were cramped and his head ached.He wanted to blow his nose, but he did not dare make any sound.The man had been working at the desk for hours.Gradually, he eased himself into a more comfortable position, and edged towards the door in case it should open for long enough for him to get out.What had possessed him to come in here, anyway?Always leave yourself a way out, it was one of the golden rules he had been taught about this kind of work.

He wondered about Sirius and Helen.Sirius would not be happy about the long delay, he knew.He had no clear idea of how much time had passed, as he could not see his watch under the Invisibility Cloak, but he knew he had been here much too long for safety.And if Sirius took it into his head to come after him, anything could happen.

After he had been standing there, the Invisibility Cloak around him, for about another hour, the door swung open.

'Sir?'A short, apprehensive-looking man came in.

Remus seized his chance.He slipped past him into the corridor, but paused to listen.Anything that might help him with this awful task would be welcome.

'Yes?'The man at the desk turned around impatiently.

'That woman – the cat spy – she's gone!'

Remus was delighted and puzzled.How had Minerva escaped?He listened intently.

'That's not my affair.It doesn't matter anyway.'The man seemed singularly untroubled.'His lordship stated that it no longer mattered whether we could get any information from her.Possibly she's been released.'

Remus did not linger.If Minerva was out, he too could leave.He wandered back through the passages, wondering how to get back to the exit.After a number of wrong turns and hopeful following of people who looked like they might be going out, he began to get worried again.A movement behind him caught his eye.Someone was emerging from a side passage, moving stealthily.Remus looked back, and gasped.As he raced back, he nearly tripped over the Invisibility Cloak.

'Sirius!' he hissed.'Sirius!Stop!'

Sirius looked wildly around, and Remus grabbed his arm.

'What the – Remus, is that you?'

'Yes, come on, Sirius, what if you'd been seen?'As he spoke, he was pulling the Invisibility Cloak over both of them.'Come on, we're going out.Why on earth did you come down here?You should have stayed outside.'

'I came to find you,' explained Sirius simply.'Are you all right?'

'Yes, yes,' answered Remus.'I'm fine.Now, let's go.'

'What about Minerva?' demanded Sirius, not budging.

'She's gone.'Remus dragged at his arm.'Do you remember how to get to the entrance?'

Sirius nodded, and then said, 'Yes, it's down here.'He led Remus through the passage he had entered by.'What do you mean, she's gone?' he demanded, and Remus explained in a breathless whisper, falling silent whenever they saw someone.At last Sirius led him to the tunnel he recognised, and he saw the ladder that reached up to the Altar Stone.

'Right, go on up,' said Sirius.'I'll come after you.'

Remus ducked out of the Invisibility Cloak and began to climb the ladder.At the top, he hesitated.How did he move the stone?Remembering how he had got in, he pushed it.Nothing happened.

'Problem?' called Sirius.

'I can't make it open.'

After a few more tries, both with his wand and his hands, he shook his head.

Sirius swore.'Come down, let me have a go.'

Remus obeyed and took the Invisibility Cloak from Sirius.He climbed up the metal rungs at great speed and stood poised precariously at the top.Remus bit his lip as Sirius balanced on the rail to reach up and push at the rock.His hand tightened around his wand.

Sirius tried some spells and nearly lost his balance as he waved his hand in the air with a commanding word.Remus raised his wand ready to help him should something go wrong.Glaring at the rock and holding on to the top rung of the ladder with one hand, Sirius uttered fluent and imaginative oaths.As he swore, the rock began to move.Remus raised an eyebrow.

'I guess there is some use for your foul language,' he called, smiling, and began to climb up the ladder behind Sirius, trying not to trip himself on the Invisibility Cloak.Sirius reached out his hand and pulled Remus out of the tunnel, and pushed the rock back to cover the entrance.

They stood in the snow for a moment, blinking in the morning light.Sirius gave a shiver.

'Moony, next time someone asks for a volunteer to go look around Voldemort's stronghold, don't say anything, okay?I was worried out of my mind about you.'

'I don't plan on going back in a hurry,' said Remus emphatically.'Not without a map, at least.'He thought about the web of identical tunnels and shuddered.'Well, we'd better get Helen and get back to Hogwarts.'

His words reminded Sirius of what had happened earlier.

'Helen vanished,' he said bluntly.

'_What?_You mean they got her?Is that why you came in?' 

'I came in to find you.I don't know what happened to Helen.But she wasn't in the place we sent her to.I went over there when you were late back, and there was no trace of her.'

'Perhaps she had something to do with Minerva's escape.'Remus frowned.'I did tell her she was to remain there, though.Well, who knows?Perhaps we'll find her back at Hogwarts.It wouldn't surprise me if she got frightened.'

Sirius snorted.'She shouldn't come on these things if she's going to run home when it gets a bit scary,' he said.

'Well, she's new,' said Remus tolerantly.'I'm more worried about Minerva.I overheard Wormtail telling someone she'd been tortured.I don't know how far she could get on her own.'

'Wormtail?By the Furies, I wish I'd been there.Anything to get my hands around his neck….'

Remus sighed.'If you'd tried anything in there, you'd never have come out again.'He looked down for a moment.'Well, we'd better go and see if Helen's come back.If she's not, I think the best thing would be to go back to Hogwarts.'

'All right then.'Sirius picked up the broomstick and Remus mounted behind him.Flying tandem on a broomstick with Sirius was always unnerving, as Sirius enjoyed the kind of dives and loops that would make even a good Seeker pale.In the end he had found broomsticks a bit dull, and had spent a lot of time working on the Shadow.But this time Sirius flew more or less direct to the grove, only making one steep dive at the end that sent Remus' stomach into his throat.

'She was through here, if I remember rightly.'Sirius led the way in amongst the trees.It seemed different under the light of day, he thought.Remus noticed the footprints in the deep snow.

'Look … someone came here and took off on a broomstick.'

Sirius followed his gaze.'No – two people,' he said.'Those are Helen's boots, and I don't know about the others.'

'Must be Minerva.I guess Helen did take her back to Hogwarts somehow.'

'Well then, we'd best get going.'Sirius picked up the broomstick, and Remus mounted behind him.His knuckles were white around the handle as Sirius kicked off into the air.

'Can you not do that?' he said after Sirius did a low swoop over the top of Stonehenge that made him feel ill.

'I wanted to see if Minerva was anywhere around.Don't you trust me?'

'With a broomstick?You must be joking.'Remus managed a laugh, which made him feel a little better.Sirius took the broomstick onto a steep climb, and then right over in a perfect loop.

'Please…' said Remus shakily as they came shooting down.'Let's just get back to Hogwarts, shall we?'

'Don't you want to have some fun?'

'Not the kind where you fly upside down.'

'That's a good idea,' said Sirius, looking over his shoulder at Remus with an wicked grin.'I wonder how far we could go….'

Remus would have held on to the handle more tightly, if that had been possible.But Sirius simply leaned forwards, and they shot off through the sky.

~

Remus still felt a little ill when they arrived.Sirius made a perfect nosedive landing on the doorstep, and Remus almost fell in his haste to get off.His knees felt a bit weak.Sirius' face was flushed and his eyes glittered.

'There, that wasn't so bad, was it?' he said.He looked at Remus' face and laughed.'You should fly more often.Put a bit of colour into your cheeks.'

'I think I've had enough flying to last for months now.'Remus gave a crooked smile.'Anyway, we'd better go and find out what's happened to Helen and Minerva.'

'Oh, yes, I almost forgot.See, flying makes you forget your troubles too.'Sirius pulled open the door and they went in.

'You took your time.I see even that Irwin woman is more competent than you are,' Snape greeted them as they went up the stairs.Sirius scowled at him, but Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

'She's here?Was Minerva with her?'

'Oh, you didn't even know _that_?'Snape's lip curled.'They've been back for hours.Crash your broomstick, did you?'

Sirius gave him an evil look.'I never crash.Not like some people I could mention.'

Remus took a deep breath and cut off Snape's retort.'Where is she?And where's Helen?'

'I couldn't say.'

'Come on, Remus, let's go find someone decent to talk to.'Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, turning him away.Remus remembered something, and reached into his pocket.

'I think I'd better take this to Dumbledore,' he said, pulling out the map he had taken.

Sirius glanced at it.'That's no good, it's in Russian.What's it for, anyway?'

'It's for where the snow spell is situated.It's a map.' 

'I can see that.'Sirius took it and began to trace out the roads and contour lines with his finger.'I wonder which part of Russia it's in?'

'Perhaps Dumbledore will know.Come on, let's go up.'

In the passage, they met Helen.Remus smiled at her.'So, what happened?Did you go into the fortress?'

'Where did you vanish to?' added Sirius.'Last night I went to find you, but you weren't there.'

Helen looked from one to the other, feeling like a cornered animal.But she knew what she was going to say.

'I – I heard some noises from where I was in the grove, and so I went to have a look.And I found that there was a second entrance to the fortress, I suppose it was an emergency exit or something.And I went in.'

'You really should have remained outside,' Remus said, but he didn't sound angry.'But it worked out all right, so I suppose it doesn't matter.'

'Well, I … tried to contact you on those stone things, but they didn't work.Anyway, I found the Red Chamber and I brought Minerva out.'

'Wasn't it guarded?' asked Sirius.

'Um – I didn't see any guards.I think I was just lucky, though.'

'I'm amazed that you found her and weren't noticed,' said Remus with a smile.'It was a real maze under there, wasn't it?'

'Yes, yes, it was.'Helen's eyes flickered from one to the other of her interlocutors.

'Still, you got Minerva out, and that's what counts.Where is she?Is she all right?'

Helen sighed with relief at questions that she could answer truthfully.'She's gone to the Infirmary.Madam Pomfrey says she'll be fine after a bit of rest, and she'll have the weekend to recover.'

Remus realised that it was Saturday, and also that he hadn't had any sleep since Thursday night.He yawned.

'Well, we're going to go up to Dumbledore and tell him we're all right, and then I'm going to get some sleep.'

Sirius grinned.'Me too.' 

~

The League was meeting again the following morning, very early.Everyone except Minerva was there; Madam Pomfrey had had to speak sternly to her before she would stay in the Infirmary.

'Right, well, you've had time to have a look at the charts I gave you.'Dumbledore smiled around the table. 

'You didn't translate them,' said Snape sourly.'I don't know about the others, but I for one can't read Russian.'

'So I haven't.Oh well, it's quite pretty, isn't it?'Dumbledore paused to admire the swirling Cyrillic script.'I can't read it either, but Professor Flitwick did give me a translation – I wonder what I did with it?'

As Snape snorted with irritation, Dumbledore pushed the papers around the table in front of him around.'Ah yes.'He glanced at the two pieces of parchment for a moment, and nodded to himself as he compared the two scripts.

'Well, anyway, the spell is somewhere in Siberia, it's that place that's circled in red ink.Most of you don't really need to trouble yourselves about it.But I want someone to go there straight away and do their best to disable the spell.'

As he looked around the table, Sirius nodded.'I'll go.I don't suppose there will be any journalists wanting to ask me questions there.'He grinned, and Snape's face turned even more sour.

'Yes, you may be right,' replied Dumbledore.As Remus made to volunteer as well, he smiled.'Remus and Sirius will go.Wonderful.'He gave a decisive nod.'You'll travel as Muggles.I can't afford you to be seen.'

Sirius made a face.'You mean we have to wear those awful Muggle clothes?I hate them.Last time I had to go anywhere as a Muggle –'Remus elbowed him.None of the others knew about this particular exploit, and he thought it would be best like that.From the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, Remus guessed that he had somehow found outalready.That was no surprise.

'Well, I'll make some arrangements for you two, you'll probably be able to leave by the end of the week.Now, as well as the snow spell, we have a suspicion that Voldemort is going to make some kind of attack soon.So, I'd like work to begin on the defences.Severus, your help would be invaluable, and Irene, and anybody else who's interested.'

Lady Irene de Beale nodded slowly.'Do you have any more information?'

'I'm afraid not.Now, I have something else to tell you.As you are all now aware, Voldemort has his headquarters at Stonehenge.Of course, you all remember – I hope – from your schooldays that Stonehenge is a powerful magical site.But what you may not realise is that Voldemort can make use of the magic of that site himself, he can channel in into his own work.'

'You mean he gets stronger just by being at Stonehenge?' asked Miranda Goshawk.'I didn't realise that.'

Arion the Wanderer was nodding.'I suspected something of the sort.So, we have to get him out of there.'

Dumbledore smiled.'As always, you've got it right.Just as Voldemort can use the power of Stonehenge, so can we.If we can win it back, we shall be able to channel the strength of the ancient wizards into our own works.'

'Well,' said Remus, 'it's not going to be easy.It's very complicated, and equally well-defended.'

'Of course.Well, let us apply our brain cells to the problem.'

Everyone was silent, and Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs.'If anyone comes up with a good idea, please do let me know.But for now we will concentrate on getting rid of the snow spell.Sirius, Remus, I'll make all the necessary arrangements, I'm sure the Ministry will be able to sort out the paperwork.Muggles do love to have bits of paper, they think it will make everything all right.I'm told you need all sorts of papers to go to Russia.I do hope they're interesting.'He smiled at them.'So, everybody, let's make our preparations.'Sirius and Remus smiled at each other.Opposite, Helen swallowed hard as Snape turned his eyes towards her.

~

The soft bed was very uncomfortable.A bed of nails would be more fitting, thought Helen bitterly.She turned over and tried to make herself feel at ease.But it was not the fault of the bed that she couldn't sleep.The darkness seemed to be closing in around her.The room was blacker with her eyes open.She turned over again, and rubbed her eyes.If only she could sleep.But it didn't seem very likely, she had not slept last night or the night before, or before that.How long had it been?It felt as though it had been a thousand years since last Friday, but it was only Wednesday now.And ever second of that time she had only been able to think of what she had promised to do.

The sound of her own voice agreeing to betray Hogwarts echoed in her ears.What would happen, she wondered, if she got up now and went to find Professor Dumbledore and told him everything?Straight to Azkaban, she supposed.But she felt as if she were surrounded by Dementors already.

What if the Dark Lord didn't keep his side of the bargain?She was not so naïve as to suppose he would be bound by what Alexander had said.Surely, surely Alexander would protect them?She felt a terrible twist of pain at the thought of her children. 

The equinox loomed ahead of her.She had only a few short weeks for some miracle to happen that would mean that everything would be all right.But she knew that there would be no such miracle.They didn't happen, not when you needed them.And she would betray everything, everyone who had been so kind to her, her students and her friends.She knew she would do it.Voldemort had her children.

Finally she got up, deciding there was no point lying awake.But she did not put on the lights.Instead she opened the curtains and stared out into the sky.On the desk lay two photographs.She picked them up, knowing exactly where they were in the dark, and looked at them in the light from the waning moon.Two smiling faces waved at her, and her eyes blurred with tears.

~

'Helen's ill.'Minerva spoke flatly.'One of the students says she just fainted in the lesson this afternoon.'

'Dear, dear, that's not good.'Dumbledore's expression was concerned.'How is she now?'

'She's in the Infirmary, and Poppy says she needs a lot of rest.'

With a slow nod, Professor Dumbledore said, 'So, what shall we do about her classes?'

'Severus will want to take them.'Minerva sounded less than thrilled at this idea.

As if on cue, Snape came into the staff-room, looking grumpily from one to the other as he deposited a heap of books on his desk.

'I heard that Irwin woman is ill.Is it serious?'His expression seemed to indicate he rather hoped it would be.

'I don't think so,' replied Dumbledore gently.He glanced at Minerva, who shook her head.

'Do you need someone to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts?'

Minerva glanced at Dumbledore.'Well, as a matter of fact, I think that we've been very fortunate in the timing of this, and we'll be all right,' he said.Minerva let out a sigh of relief.

'You mean you're going to ask the _were_ – Lupin –' he corrected himself at Dumbledore's sharp glance ' – to teach?'Snape's face was even darker.'I don't suppose the parents will be very happy about that.Besides, he's going to Russia.'

Dumbledore smiled.'I have an alternative plan for Russia.And the owls can't get through in this weather, thankfully.I think the students won't object too much.'

Snape snorted.'We'll see about that.'

'You'll see about what?'Sirius entered the room.He looked at Snape without warmth, and turned to Dumbledore.'Have you got the – what d'you call it – the airplane tickets yet?'

'They're on their way.It was most amusing, speaking with the Muggles at the airport.Is Remus anywhere?'

'He's in the library again.Last time I saw him, he was surrounded by a mob of students asking him questions.'

Dumbledore chuckled.'Good, good.Can you tell him I'm sorry to break up the party, but I need him to come here?'

Snape swished out of the room, and Sirius glared at him.As Snape slammed the door, he nearly crushed Madam Pomfrey, who was coming in as well as Sirius leaving.

'It is busy here today, isn't it?' observed Dumbledore.'Poppy, my dear, what can we do for you?'

'I'm a little worried about Helen Irwin,' she said in her calm voice.'From what I can get out of her, she's not been eating or sleeping properly for days.But she's being very reticent with me, and I think she must have something on her mind.Do you know of anything that might be troubling her?'She glanced from Minerva to Professor Dumbledore.

They both frowned.Minerva shook her head.

'As far as I know, everything should be going just fine.She ought to be very proud of herself after what she did last Friday,' said Dumbledore with a smile at Minerva.'She acted bravely, if a little rashly, and she succeeded completely.Perhaps I'll go and have a word with her after I've seen Remus.'

'That might not be a bad idea,' said Madam Pomfrey.'Perhaps she'll tell you what's troubling her.She needs complete rest and peace of mind for about a week, I think.'

Sirius returned with Remus.'I'll come down shortly, Poppy,' said Dumbledore.'Now then, Remus.I have a proposition for you.Sirius, it concerns you as well.You might have heard that Helen's ill?Well, we need someone to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.And, as luck would have it, you're here when we need you.But this means that you won't be able to go to Russia.'

Sirius made as if to protest, but stopped himself at the look of pleasure on Remus' face at the thought of teaching again.

'In a way, that's not altogether a bad thing,' continued Dumbledore.'I was thinking about it, and I realised that if you're going to be there for any length of time, it would not be convenient for Remus.So, Sirius, you'll need someone else to go with you.How about Arion?'

Sirius nodded slowly.Remus shot him a look of gratitude.

'Good, good.Well, then, I'll have a word with him.Remus, I think Helen's stuff will all be in the classroom, if you want to find out what you need to prepare, and have a look at the timetable.There aren't any more lessons today.'

'I know.Well, then, I'll go sort something out.'Remus looked again at Sirius.'Thank you.'

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.'You'll wish you'd come, I heard Russian girls are very pretty.'

Remus smiled.'Perhaps I shall.But they'd be wasted on me.You'll have a good time, I'm sure.'He went towards the door and down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Harry met him in the corridor.

'Professor Lupin?Are you going to be teaching us now?'

Remus raised an eyebrow.'How did you know?'

'Because Professor Irwin fainted in our lesson, and Hermione said they'd have to ask you to teach us.Ron was afraid they'd let Snape take over.'

'_Professor_ Snape, Harry,' Remus rebuked him gently.'No, I will be teaching for a while.'

Harry grinned.'Brilliant!Have you got any creatures for us?' 

'I'll have to think about it.There's something called a snow demon which might be interesting, all things considered.'Remus paused for a moment.'I don't know if I can get hold of any, though.I shall ask Hagrid.'

'Professor Irwin was teaching us about succubae.They were interesting to start with, but they're a bit boring now.I'm fed up of examples from history.It was getting a bit like Professor Binns, except that you can interrupt Professor Irwin.'

With a laugh, Remus said, 'Well then, I'll see what I can do.'

TO BE CONTINUED

_Hope you liked that.Sorry it took so long, I haven't had much time lately.But very soon I will have a lot more!_

_Blaise._

_26th March 2000_


	4. Broken Faith

### Trojan Horse – Part IV: Broken Faith

_ _

_~_

_ _

I'm sorry this took so long.I got very stuck at one point, and I had to re-write this part several times.And I was working very hard on Farther Shore up till recently.

_ _

~

'At last.Look at this, Moony.Dumbledore just got them.They're really weird.'Sirius thrust a sheaf of papers under Remus' nose.

'"British Airways Flight BA143D to Moscow,"' he read.'When are you leaving?'

'Tomorrow.'Sirius' voice was taut with excitement.'I can't wait.The only thing that would be better is if you were coming.'

Remus smiled.'Well, I'm teaching.Anyway, you've got Arion to keep you company.He seems nice enough.'

'Yes, but he thinks he knows it all.I mean, we were planning what we're going to do, and he was just giving me orders left and right.He's always _right_, that's the worst of it.'Sirius looked so disappointed by this that Remus laughed.

'You just don't like having someone who thinks as much of himself as you do.You'll be fine when you get going.'

'I guess so.'Sirius took the papers back.'Have a look at this.'He opened a small red book and showed it to Remus.

'Who's Mr D. Grayson?'Remus looked at the picture.'Is it meant to be you?'

'Dumbledore said we weren't supposed to use our real names on the passports.Arion is Mr P. Smithers.'He looked thoughtful for a moment.'You know, I don't know what Arion's real name is.'

Remus hesitated.'Neither do I.How odd.'

'He is sort of strange, don't you think.'

'He certainly doesn't like talking about himself.'Remus shook his head and glanced back at the passport.He blinked, and looked again.'Sirius, what have you done to this picture?'

'Oh, I wondered if you'd notice.I thought it was a bit boring just having a normal Muggle photograph.'

Remus looked at it closely.The eyes followed his movements. 'That's really disconcerting,' he said.'Are you sure it's a good idea?'

'It'll be all right.It'll make for a bit of excitement on the trip.'

'Don't you think there'll be enough trouble without teasing the Muggles at the airport?I've heard that Customs in Russia is pretty difficult to get through.'

'We'll be fine, don't fuss.'

'Have you packed?'

Sirius shook his head and took the papers back.

'I suppose I'd better.I'll come and say goodbye to you before we leave tomorrow.'

'Okay.'Remus heaved a pile of books onto his desk.'I really have to get this finished, Sirius, why don't you go and get you packing done now?'

'All right.'

~

There was a violent roll of thunder.Remus sat bolt upright in bed, blinking into wakefulness.It was very dark, and he heard rain drumming against the windows.He shivered.Then a flash of lightning illuminated the room, making him blink and rub his eyes.A few moments later another crack of thunder split the night.

Remus curled up under the blankets, thankful that he was inside.The rain pounded insistently at the window, as if it was asking to be let in.He wondered why it was raining; surely it should be snowing instead.Sleepily, he puzzled over this for a while.The rain would melt the snow, he thought suddenly.Lucky Arion and Sirius haven't left yet.Then, as he began to wake up properly and think, he wondered why it was raining.What had broken the snow spell?Pondering this, he lay awake, unable to sleep for the flashes of lightning that turned the room an eerie blue-white.

The storm lessened as the skies began to grow light.Remus got up and went to the window.The snow had not fully melted, and everything was covered in whitish-grey slush.But the air was definitely warmer.Remus let out his breath and smiled a little.Something had happened.He had no idea what, but something had made Voldemort lose his grip on the snow spell that had been burdening the entire country.Well, what mattered was that the snow was melting and the cold was broken.

He dressed quickly in the half-light and washed his face in the basin.Then he went over to his desk and piled up the essays he had set the fifth years.After he cut a new point to his quill, he began to go through them, writing the marks down in his mark-book and listening to the rain drip down outside the window.It was rather a soothing sound.

The door swung open and Sirius came in, all dressed in his winter clothes.He flipped the striped scarf he was wearing over his shoulder and grinned at Remus.

'Good morning,' said Remus, glancing up.

'I thought I'd find you awake.I've come to say goodbye.The airplane is at nine o'clock, and apparently we have to get to Heathrow hours in advance.'

Remus frowned.'Sirius, have you looked out the window today?'

'It's dark,' he protested.

'Go and look now.'

'Why?' asked Sirius, striding to the window with a frown.He pulled the curtains aside.The skies were a little lighter, and he could see the slush and even the bare earth in some places.'The snow's melting,' he said in disbelief.'What can have happened?'

'I haven't got a clue.'Remus put his quill down.'All I know is that it's melting.There was a thunderstorm last night, and it started to rain.Didn't you hear it?'

'You know me.I wouldn't have woken up unless lightning struck my bed.'

Remus smiled.'Well, lucky you came here, then.You probably would have got on that airplane to Moscow without even noticing that the snow had stopped.'

Sirius only grinned back at him.'I think I'd better go find Arion and see what he thinks is happening.'

'Yes, that's not a bad idea.'Remus put another essay on the pile.'I've got to finish this, I'll see you at breakfast.'

'All right.Mind you do come to breakfast,' Sirius added with a frown.'If you don't I shall come up here and drag you down.' 

'I'll come, I'll come, don't worry.'

~

Sirius left his friend sorting through another heap of essays.He looked out the window again, as if he might have been mistaken the first time.The snow was melting away quickly, leaving the ground sodden.He could see that the area around the lake was swampy and flooded.Small pieces of ice floated on the dark waters.

He made his way with his long stride down the corridor towards Arion's room that was high in one of the towers.He rapped on the door.

'Ah, Sirius.I was expecting you.'Arion came over and led Sirius in.'I take it you've noticed the weather?'

'Of course,' said Sirius irritably, because he hadn't until Remus had pointed it out.

'We haven't really got any idea why it's no longer snowing.I went to see Dumbledore, and he couldn't explain it, but he said he would look into the problem.'

'So we're not going to go to Russia?'

'Dumbledore said he didn't need us to any more.'

'Shame.Still, if the snow's stopped I can go and have a look for a decent house somewhere.'Sirius looked out the window again.

'There's going to be a lot of flooding, particularly on the lower ground,' said Arion consideringly.'I wouldn't like to be living at the bottom of the hill in Hogsmeade.'

'No.'

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore entered.'So, Sirius, you're going to have to miss out on the beautiful Russian girls.What a shame.'

Sirius laughed.'Do you know why the snow's melting?'

'Not precisely.'Dumbledore produced a chart of the same type as he had used to look at Stonehenge.'I set up a watching spell on the area, and if you look really carefully you can see that a wizard went into the centre of the spell and changed something.But I can't tell any more than that.'

Arion took the chart from his hand.'Oh, yes, I see.Well, that's interesting.It must have been quite a powerful wizard to leave that kind of mark.What was the time you did this?'

'Just now.'Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he looked from Arion to Sirius.

'And the snow must have stopped quite a while ago.Not to mention the time it takes for the change to come into effect… hmm.Interesting.'

Sirius made a face.'Why interesting?'

'Just considering the power of the wizard who stopped the spell.'

'What, you think it was Voldemort himself?' Sirius asked of Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore smiled at that.'No, I'm quite certain it was not Voldemort.He has not left Stonehenge.'

'Hmm, that's strange.Well, I've no doubt we'll find out in time.'Arion returned the chart to Dumbledore.'Is there anything else that I can do instead?'

'Anything you can think of, Arion.You know what the possibilities are.'

'Well,' interrupted Sirius.'If the Russia project is off, then I think I'll go back to trying to find a house, if that's all right with you.'

'Of course.I saw something you might be interested in, actually,' said Dumbledore.'I think I put the details on my desk.Why don't you come and take a look?'

~

It was three in the morning.From where she lay in the Infirmary, Helen could hear the gentle snores of a student in the main ward, and the wind beating against the windows.The snow might have stopped three days ago, but it was still cold and miserable weather.A sound that was not the wind made her jump violently.Her heart was racing.For an irrational second she was sure it was Alexander, come to hold her to her bargain.

The sound was repeated, and she lay shaking for a minute.Then she realised what it was, and the understanding did not decrease her fear.There was an owl tapping at the window.Helen pulled the blankets over her, as if that might make it go away.The owl rapped again, so loudly she thought someone might be woken.And then she would be lost.Wearily she struggled to her feet and went to the window.She pulled it open.A gust of wind entered, followed by the owl.

It held out a letter to her.She reached out for it reluctantly and shooed the bird away.Shivering, she closed the window.The curtains swirled around her.Helen contemplated throwing the letter into the fire unread._No_, she thought confusedly, _that might be worse_.With a shaking hand, she slit open the envelope and took out the letter.She flung the envelope on the glowing embers, and it blazed up brightly.In the flickering light she scanned the parchment, her stomach twisting.

_Helen,_

_ _

_I will expect you in the Forbidden Forest, in the clearing south of the lake, at midnight on Friday.You know the consequences of refusal._

_ _

_Laura and Paul are well._

_ _

It was unsigned, but she knew Alexander's angular script as surely as she knew her own.She took a long steadying breath.Then she read the last line again before flinging it into the fire as well.Her vision blurred, tears were beginning to form behind her eyes as she stared into the flames.She knew she would go to meet him.

_I should never have left them with Emma, _Helen thought._None of this would have happened then._She cast her mind back to last summer, when she had finally learnt, after eight years of being married to him, who it was Alexander supported.It had been very strange, a cringing little man had arrived to see Alexander, and she had overheard their conversation._Why didn't I suspect anything until then?_ she demanded of herself._I should have seen, I should have known he was working for the Dark Lord._

But when she found out, she had fled, taking Laura and Paul with her.She would never have left them, had it not been for the urgent need for money to support them.Emma's house had seemed the safest place to go, for she was a Muggle and as far from the Dark Lord as could be imagined._But he found them, somehow.And where was I to protect them?_

Shaking with noiseless sobs, she returned to the bed and tried to get warm again.But the cold seemed to be eating into her, into the very marrow of her bones.She looked at the wall.Hogwarts, the safest place in the wizarding world.For a few days more.She covered her face with her hands and tried to blot out every image from her mind.

In the Forest, at midnight on Friday.The time seemed to move in strange leaps, a minute passing in endless dragging seconds, then an entire hour in a moment of frantic worry.She lay under the blankets as if she was hiding from something.She could not sleep, and when she did her dreams were haunted by her children's faces, crying out to her for help.But she could not reach them.

~

'Harry, are you doing anything now?'Sirius spotted him in the corridor in the late afternoon.'I've got something you might like to see.'

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron.'I'll see you in a bit,' he said to them quickly before turning to Sirius.'Yeah, lessons are over for today.'

'Great, come and have a look at this.'Sirius led him down a side passage.

'I didn't know you could go this way,' said Harry, looking out the window in confusion.

Sirius beamed.'I can still remember most of the passages in Hogwarts.Remus tells me he gave you the Map.Are you making good use of it?'

Harry grinned back.'It's cool.I use it all the time.'

'Good.'Sirius opened the door to his room.'It's on the desk.'He watched as Harry crossed the room and glanced at the papers on the desk. 

'Is this yours?' he asked incredulously, picking up a sheaf of papers about a house.

'Not yet, but it will be soon.Do you like it?'

'It's – it's brilliant!'Harry stood absorbed in the information about it.'Where's Lyndhurst?'

'In the New Forest,' explained Sirius, searching around for a map.'Here, look.The house isn't exactly in the town, it's sort of nearby.'

'Cool!Is it true that there are unicorns in the New Forest?'

'We'll have to find out, won't we?My parents always told me there were griffins there as well.'

Harry looked at the papers for a bit longer.Then he grinned at Sirius.'When do you move in?'

'I have to buy it first,' said Sirius.'Are you sure you like it?'

'I love it.'Harry put the papers down.'Is it – have you spoken to the Dursleys yet?'

'I will.'Sirius' face hardened a little.'You can be sure of that.'He stared into nothing for a moment, and Harry waited.

After few moments, Harry said, 'Do you know why it's not snowing any more?'

Sirius shook his head as if to clear it.'No.Nobody knows.Arion is trying to find out, but we don't know at all.Well, Dumbledore thinks a wizard went in to break the spell, but we don't know who or why.'

'In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin said he thought it might be a snow demon, a really big one, that was making it snow all the time.'

'Yes, we all think that's a possibility,' answered Sirius.'But we don't know for sure.'He grinned.'Well, what matters is that you can't get me with any more snowballs.'

'Not till next winter,' countered Harry.'Just you wait.'

Sirius laughed.'I'll show you a trick that – that your father taught me, how to make snowballs fly properly.'

Harry returned his smile and sat down beside him.

'Will you teach me all my father's tricks?' he asked with an uncertain expression.

'Of course I will.'Sirius awkwardly put an arm across Harry's shoulder.'I know I'm not – not the same, but I'll try.'

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke.A bell clanged downstairs.

'I ought to go down to supper,' said Harry apologetically, standing up.'I think the house is cool.'He went towards the door, and smiled back at Sirius.

~

Sirius sprawled across Remus' bed.

'Do you really think I'll be able to look after Harry properly?' he asked abruptly after sitting for a few moments in silence.

Remus turned in his chair.'I'm sure you will,' he said at once.'Have you found a house yet?'

'I just showed one to Harry.He thinks it's good.'Sirius fumbled through the papers he had with him.'Here, tell me what you think.'

Remus studied the pages for a moment.'In the New Forest?That's nice.Are there many wizarding families around there?'

'No, which is a bit of a pity.But it's never more than a pinch of Floo Powder away from anyone, is it?'

'That's true.'Remus smiled.'Well, it looks good to me.'

'That's what I thought.I sort of wondered if I should look around Godric's Hollow area for a house, but….'He shook his head.'I don't think I could handle it.He reminds me so much of James.'

'Me too.'Remus twisted the chair around so that he could see Sirius' face.'No, I don't think Godric's Hollow would have been a good idea.There are too many bad memories there.'

Sirius nodded.'That's what I thought.'He sighed.'But – I don't know.I just wish I could be sure I'll be able to do the right thing.'He got up again and paced across the room and back.'I mean – I can never be his father like … like James would have been.'He sank down again on the edge of the bed, reaching out to Remus with his eyes.'I just want to be – be able to – well, to be his godfather like I'm supposed to be.'

'Padfoot, you won't have the slightest bit of trouble with it.'Remus got up to sit beside him.'You know full well that Harry's been longing for this opportunity since last summer.He knows you're not – not James.But you're more than able to look after him.'

Sirius nodded slowly.'Yeah.'He grinned.'Harry and I will have a great time.And you'll help me, won't you?'

'Of course I will.'

~

Helen lay in bed.Her heart was pounding already.Outside, the sky was growing darker.She knew what she was going to do.Through the long hours since Tuesday she had made her plans.It horrified her how easily she had been able to come up with methods for slipping past the matron and getting out of the castle.She must have a naturally criminal mind.She shuddered.

The clock on the wall was driving her mad.Tick … tick … tick, counting off the time until midnight.The door opened, and Madam Pomfrey came in followed by Remus Lupin.She sat up a little and tried to smooth her expression into emptiness.

'Helen, Remus has come to see you,' announced Madam Pomfrey unnecessarily.

'Good evening,' said Remus politely.'How are you?'Madam Pomfrey bustled off, leaving Helen to make conversation.

'I'm all right,' said Helen as she always did.'How – how are the classes going?'

'Pretty well, thanks.The students certainly know what they're talking about.'He smiled and sat down on the chair by the bed.'I'm very pleased with them.'

Helen forced her face to return the smile.She thought of him working in the League, and knew that he would suffer too for her action.She closed her eyes for a moment.

'Are you all right?' he asked in concern.

'Yes … yes, I'm fine.Just – thinking.'

'I thought it was very brave of you, going into Stonehenge on your own like that.I know I was very frightened when I was inside.'

Helen looked at him hopelessly, aware that he was trying to sympathise with her.

'It wasn't pleasant,' she said in a flat tone, and she looked away.She felt a tear prick behind her eye, and she tried to force it back.She had spent enough of her time in here crying for no reason.After a second she became aware that Remus was speaking again.

'…never intended that you should go in there.'

She could hear an echo of guilt behind his voice.'Oh, it wasn't your fault,' she said at once.That at least was the truth.Nothing else she said was.'I was curious.'

He nodded silently.

'Have your family come to see you?' he asked after an uncomfortable moment.

Helen took a shuddering breath.'No.'She shut her lips together to prevent herself from saying any more.With a great mental effort, she tried to keep her face steady, but the tears that fell so easily were welling up again.

Remus made to say something else.

'Please,' Helen murmured.'It was very kind of you … to come and see me, but please – could you go?'She tried to stop herself weeping, but she could not.

'I'm sorry,' said Remus instantly.'Of course.If there's anything I can do…'

Helen made a weak gesture with her hand, and he left the room.The second the door was shut, she dissolved into helpless tears.He was trying so hard to be kind, and she had betrayed him, betrayed them all._Oh someone,_ she cried into the emptiness of her mind, _someone make me stop.Someone stop me from doing what I'm going to do._

~

Eleven thirty.Helen got out of bed silently, her tears all fallen now.She put on her black robes and her warmest cloak.Her hands were shaking as she tried to fasten the clasp.She stood for a long time in the doorway._I should never have left the children with Emma,_ she thought, not for the first time._She's only a Muggle, how could she have protected them from Alexander?But what other choice was there?_

She went through the doorway and walked on silent feet through the ward.Nobody stirred as she passed.As she opened the door at the end, it creaked noisily, and she froze in horror.After a moment of standing absolutely still, listening, she decided nobody had heard.Very carefully, she pulled the door closed behind her and went through the corridors.

There was a light still burning in Minerva's office at the top of the stairs.Helen paused for a moment.She could hear the fire crackling inside, and wished with all her heart that she dared go in.Go and confess everything and have the whole problem taken away from her._Azkaban couldn't be worse than this,_ she thought.But then – she knew that not even Dumbledore would be able to protect Laura and Paul from the Dark Lord.

Slowly she walked past and down the stairs, and through more corridors to a small side door by the kitchens.It was dusty from disuse, and cobwebs grew around it.When she tried to open it, the hinges squealed protest.Finally it was open.She stepped over the threshold and outside.

The cold wind struck her like a fist, as if to push her back.But she had begun now.The muddy ground sucked at her feet in their low boots, and she shivered.It was dark, but the young moon gave enough light to see by.Not that it made any difference.She splashed into a puddle that was higher than her boots.The icy water on her ankles gave her a sudden jolt of surprise, clearing her mind for a moment.She stopped, disregarding her wet feet._Turn around and go back,_ she told herself._Will you sacrifice them all?_

She could not turn.Her feet carried her unresisting towards the Forbidden Forest.She jumped at every sound, every rustling of the leaves, trembling with fear as well as cold.An owl hooted above her head, and a fox padded away from her coming.Finally she reached the clearing.She stood, turning around nervously, watching and waiting.

'Now then, my Helen.' 

He was behind her.She felt her heart race and a cold sweat broke out all over her.Silently he moved out from behind the trees into the clearing.The waxing moon rode low in the west, and by its light she could see his face.He was smiling in the way that used to be so familiar.Helen shuddered.

'Alexander.'She tried not to look at his face.

He put a hand on her shoulder.'Helen, my love, you're shaking.Surely you're not nervous?'

Helen could not answer.

'I hope you haven't changed your mind about anything.'

'Why don't you just stop this?' she asked suddenly.'You don't really want to hurt – hurt Laura and Paul.'She turned to face him fully.

Alexander did not speak for a moment.At length he said, 'They won't be hurt so long as you keep your side of the bargain.I'll see to that.'

This did not reassure Helen.'Why don't you leave him?' she continued.'Surely you don't really _want_ to work for – for You-Know-Who?'

'There is no way to go back on this promise now,' said Alexander, sounding a little angry.For a moment he was silent again.Then he scowled. 'Anyway, that's not your problem.Listen to what you're going to do.'

For a moment, Helen thought she would protest, say she wouldn't do it.But she did not.She nodded silently.

'Now, here are the details.On the night of the 20th, you will go downstairs to the main entrance.At midnight, you will open the door for me, and invite my master in. That is all you need to do.Easy, isn't it?'

Helen didn't reply.

'Then you just have to keep out of the way, and everything will be fine.'

_No it won't,_ Helen thought, but did not say aloud.

'I – I'll do it.And then you'll get Laura and Paul to me?'

'That's right.See, you do understand how this works.'He clapped his hand on her arm.'And we'll have power and to spare, and you can stop this nonsense about not living with me.It'll be all right.'

There was a rustling behind them, and Helen froze.

'Easy, easy, it's just the wind,' said Alexander, tightening his grip on her arm.'Now, go on back to the school and keep things going until next week.I'll see you then.'

Helen broke away from him and began to push through the bushes to the edge of the forest.

'Good luck, my dear,' he called, and she began to run.But she could not escape what she would do.

Her mind in turmoil, Helen stumbled blindly back through the forest and across the muddy lawn to Hogwarts.She entered through the side door and scraped the worst of the mud from her boots automatically.She was still trembling.The warm quiet halls of Hogwarts only made her feel worse.A little over a week, and then this peaceful haven would be gone.Her mind touched on a thought she had been trying to avoid._What if Alexander didn't keep his side of the bargain?_Then everything would be lost._But no, no, surely he would not do such a thing to his own children?_She didn't know what to think.

'Where have you been?'

The voice made her heart leap so violently she thought she would die of fright.Gasping, she turned towards the shadowy figure at the head of the stairs.

'I – I …' she stammered.Severus Snape came down.His eyes glinted in the light of the smoky torch he carried.He looked at her muddy boots and windblown hair.Watching her as a hawk might eye a mouse before he dropped down upon it, he said nothing, waiting.

'I was – outside,' she began shakily.

'So I can see.'He glided closer.'And what were you doing that took you outside in the middle of the night?'

Helen couldn't answer.His eyes seemed to be mesmerising her, and her heart was pounding so hard she thought he must be able to hear it as well.She did not have to pretend very much when she swayed on her feet and put her hand against the wall for support.

He took another step towards her, and she shrank back.

'I – I thought I'd heard something … I went out to – to see what it was.'A part of her wanted just to blurt out the truth.He would have no doubts in believing her.She wondered how his face would change if she said, _I was meeting with one of the Dark Lord's supporters to make preparations for betraying Hogwarts_.She didn't say it.

'Indeed,' Snape answered with a faint sneer.'What _intrepid_ colleagues I have.Too ill to teach, I see, but well enough to go looking for trouble in the middle of the night.How – interesting.'

He looked at her as she leaned against the wall shaking.'Go back to the Infirmary,' he said with scorn.'I'm on duty, there's no point wasting my time talking to you.We'll sort this out in the morning.'

Helen took a few shaky steps away, her heart still pounding.He watched her.

'What was it, that mysterious noise you went to investigate?' he demanded suddenly.

'I – don't know.I couldn't find anything.' 

'How convenient.'Disbelief dripped from his voice.Clutching the banister, Helen began to climb the stairs.Snape watched her go.'Perhaps we will find the cause of this sound in the morning,' he said.'I shall ask some of the other staff to look into it.'

Helen only nodded weakly and went down the corridor towards the Infirmary.She felt that she had the word _TRAITOR_ emblazoned upon her forehead.The door creaked again, but she scarcely cared.Nobody was awake.She made her way towards her bed and scarcely had the energy to take off her muddy clothes.What did it matter?

She knew why it mattered._I had to_, she protested inwardly to a non-existent listener as she collapsed onto the bed._I can't do anything else.My children…_

_ _

~

TO BE CONTINUED

_I think the next part will be called 'On The Threshold.'It won't take as long to write as this one did, I hope._

_Blaise_

_7th April 2000___


	5. On the Threshold

### Trojan Horse – Part V: On The Threshold

Nothing to say, just enjoy! 

~

Helen was sitting in her room, reading.Or at least holding the book in front of her and trying to concentrate on the words.Madam Pomfrey had said she might as well rest in her own room as in the Infirmary, and so she was sitting here on her own.Her thoughts still would not leave her in peace.

Snape had tried to cause a fuss last week after catching her in the middle of the night, but Madam Pomfrey had barred him from coming anywhere near the Infirmary after he had reduced Helen to tears in about five seconds.For the first time Helen was thankful for the matron's incessant fussing and brisk manner.If it hadn't been for her, anything might have happened.A little part of her almost wished it had, then the burden of decision would be lifted from her.She turned the page of the book before realising that she hadn't actually read a word of it.

There was a soft knock on the door.

'Come in,' she called, putting the book down with relief.Minerva McGonagall entered.

'How are you feeling, Helen?' she asked.

'I'm all right,' she said uncertainly.

Minerva took the seat opposite her.'Do you think you could teach again on Monday?And probably Tuesday as well?'

'Next Monday?'Helen didn't think she could.Monday was the day that was hanging over her like a sword, the equinox.'I – I don't know.Why?'

Minerva frowned at her.'Isn't it obvious?'

Helen shook her head with a sigh.'I'm afraid not.'

'It's the full moon.'

That didn't mean very much to Helen.'Does that matter?'

'It does to Remus.He won't be able to teach.'

The implications of Minerva's words did not sink in at once.'I don't see why … oh.'She looked at the ground.'You don't mean – he's not a werewolf?'

'That's right.Didn't you realise?I'd have thought your students would have mentioned it, they all know.'

'He's a werewolf?' she repeated stupidly._How could he be?Surely they wouldn't want a werewolf here?_She gaped at Minerva.'What – how come he's teaching here, then?'

'Because he's a good teacher,' answered Minerva simply.'Albus doesn't mind.'

Helen was shaking her head in disbelief.She thought of Remus' courage in going alone into Stonehenge._Even a werewolf is braver and a better person than I am.Probably a better teacher, too._She stared at the rug on the floor.

'I – I never guessed,' she said after a while.

'That's not the point.What I need to know is, will you be able to teach on Monday, and probably Tuesday as well?'

'I suppose – I guess so.'_By Tuesday_, she thought, _there might not be a school to teach at._

'Are you all right?' asked Minerva in concern, seeing her sudden pallor.'Perhaps you should go lie down for a bit?'

'Yes,' said Helen faintly.'I think I shall.'She struggled to her feet and went through to her bedroom.

~

Minerva went along to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.As she had expected, Remus was there, looking tired but cheerful.

'Remus, I've spoken to Helen,' she said.

He looked up questioningly from the book he had been poring over.'How is she?When I went to talk to her the other day she seemed a little better than the last time I saw her.'

'She says she thinks she'll be able to manage teaching on Monday and Tuesday.'

Remus nodded slowly.'Just as well.I don't think I'd have enjoyed giving practical lessons on werewolves.'

Minerva smiled a little.'Well, Helen thinks she'll be able to teach by then.I'll be glad when she's better, Severus' comments are starting to drive me up the wall.'

Remus had heard Snape making biting remarks about why Helen was ill, and had ignored them as he had learnt to ignore all the Potions teacher's comments.

'Yes, and I'll stop troubling you lot up here.'

'You're not troubling us,' said Minerva instantly.'We'd have been in a lot more trouble if you hadn't come.And you are to remember that if you have any problems in that house of yours in Wales you are to ask us for help.Honestly, when I think of you slowly freezing to death up there, I really wonder if I've had any success in teaching any of you a bit of common sense.'

Remus smiled back at her.'All right, I'll bear it in mind.'

'See that you do.'Minerva glanced at the book he had in front of him.'Ah, Swindon's '_Theories on the Origin of the Dark Powers_.'Is that any good?'

'It's worth a read,' Remus answered, slipping a bookmark into the pages.'Though I'm not sure whether the sixth years will find it very interesting.I think I'll tie it in to something a bit more tangible, otherwise I'll just be repeating what they've learned from Professor Binns.'

'If they've learned anything from him,' muttered Minerva under her breath.'Well, you'll find no lack of things to talk about.Most of the arguments about You-Know-Who centre around Swindon's theory, or so I'm told.'

Remus only nodded, looking back at the book.'The students don't really like discussing Voldemort these days, but I'll see whether I can get them going.'

Minerva flinched at the name, but did not comment.'I'll leave you to it, then.'

Remus gave her another smile as she left, and then bowed his head over the book, making notes on a scrap of parchment as he read.

~

The afternoon light shone on the desk as Remus sat tiredly in his room.It was lucky Helen had recovered, he thought, or they'd have to find a replacement for him as well.Though she hadn't looked at all well at breakfast.But then, with Snape on her back like that, who could be surprised that she was upset?Still, he was a bit worried that she would be able to manage today and tomorrow's teaching.

Well, there wasn't really anything he could do about it.He went to the window, walking slowly for his legs were a bit shaky, and opened it.After today the nights would be getting shorter.There was that to be thankful for.Winter was always the worst time of the year for him, especially around midwinter when the nights were at their longest.

The light was fading behind the grey clouds that had hung over the country.It seemed the snow had been replaced with continuous rain.He could smell the rainy scent of the air on the breeze that came in the window.Wearily, he crossed to his desk.Even if he couldn't teach today, he could still get some work done.

~

In his dungeon, Snape was carefully stirring a potion.It was requiring all his concentration, this was a potion beyond even the top students of his seventh-year class.And he was glad he had to concentrate so hard.It meant that he didn't have to think about what the potion was for.He watched the cauldron with narrowed eyes, carefully dripping shiny drops from a small phial into the murky mixture.This was the simplified version, and even so it was almost beyond him.He would never have even considered admitting that to anyone, however.He felt a kind of grudging respect for the inventor of it.What a shame she hadn't had any sense in any other area of life.

There was a beauty to the shimmering fluid in the cauldron, as he saw the ingredients interact before his eyes.This was the most wonderful moment in Potions, when he could see the entire recipe slotting into place, every ingredient serving its purpose.And potions didn't get much more beautiful than this one.It was still flawed, however, it had never again reached the perfection the inventor had intended.Snape could see where the improvements were necessary, though it would be beyond his skill to make them.There was a distant look on his face as he worked carefully and methodically, watching the potion with a kind of pleasure.

But then the moment was gone, and the potion was finished.Now he had to take it upstairs.Snape's face closed and darkened.All that work, and all for the werewolf.Deliberately, a bitter smile on his face, he picked up a silver goblet from his shelf.There was no need to make it easy.He poured the Wolfsbane Potion into the goblet and walking with his smooth, gliding stride developed over many years of carrying vessels brim-full of liquids, he left the dungeons and went upstairs.

The corridors were empty, leaving Snape alone with his thoughts.He had only brewed this potion because Dumbledore had wheedled and coaxed and flattered him into it.Left to his own devices, he knew what he'd rather put in this goblet.But that was only a fleeting thought, he knew he would not act upon it.He went up past the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom towards a small office.He did not knock on the door, but pushed it open abruptly.

'Good evening,' said Remus politely.'Ah, do you have the Wolfsbane Potion?Wonderful.Thank you.'

Snape looked at the untidy heap of papers on the desk with a curled lip.

'Don't keep it very tidy in here, do you?'

Remus only smiled.'I've never been very good at organising things, I'm afraid.Could you leave it on the table?' 

'You have to drink it straight away.'Snape offered Remus the goblet.He took it and winced.

'Couldn't you have put it in something else?' he asked, irritated.Holding the goblet as lightly as he could, for the silver was burning into him, he sipped the potion and set it down with relief on the table.

'Thank you,' he said, trying not to sound angry.'I'll return you your goblet.'

Snape stood looking at him for a moment, and then spun on his heel and left the room.

After Snape was gone, Remus allowed his face to show his anger and sadness.It had been a long time since anyone had baited him like that.When they were at school, after Snape had found out what he was, he had tormented Remus in just this way.It had been worst when Sirius and James were beating Slytherin at Quidditch, because Snape would take out his frustration on Remus.There was almost nothing he could do to hurt James or Sirius, but he had found Remus an easy target.And so Remus had constantly found small silver objects or leaves from the wolfsbane plant, carefully tucked in amongst his schoolbooks to sting his fingers and make him cry out.

Gingerly, he took up the goblet again.Whenever he touched something silver, it gave him a sensation like an electric shock or holding something very hot.Once when Snape had replaced his usual quill with a silver one, he had been forced to sit an exam with it.He had never had such a bad grade, and his hand had been blistered for days afterwards.He drank the potion in little gulps, putting the goblet down in between sips.It still tasted awful.

The Wolfsbane Potion carried his mind back fourteen years.The memory still brought him pain sometimes, bitter as the taste of the potion on his lips.For a few moments he forgot about the sting of the silver, lost in his thoughts, and he only put the goblet down when he suddenly felt it bite into his hand.

Ruefully, he looked at the reddened skin that was starting to swell a bit, and sucked his fingers for a bit until the pain subsided.Then he picked up the goblet with his good hand and drank the rest of the Wolfsbane Potion in one gulp.At least he had the potion, silver goblet and all.

The door opened and Sirius came in.'What's that you've got there?' he asked as Remus dropped the goblet onto the table with a ringing clang.

'The Wolfsbane Potion,' Remus explained shortly.

'Oh.Is the full moon tonight, then?'

'Yes.'Remus reached out for his quill, and winced as he picked it up.

'What's the matter?' asked Sirius at once.He crossed the room and saw the marks on Remus' hand.'What have you been doing, picking nettles with your bare hands?'

'No, just playing the old game with Snape.'Remus could not altogether keep the bitterness from his voice.

'What's he done?' demanded Sirius fiercely.He looked again at the goblet with sudden understanding.'That slimy, sneaking bag of scum!Did he give you this?'

'He put the Wolfsbane Potion in it.'

Sirius snatched it up.'I'll show him where he can put his silver goblet,' he snarled, his eyes flashing.

'No, don't,' said Remus hastily.'There's enough trouble around here without you getting into a fight with Snape.It's all right.He does make the Potion for me, and I can't afford to upset him.'

Sirius turned his angry face on Remus.'You never will stand up for yourself, will you?' he said roughly.As Remus looked at the ground, Sirius hurled the goblet at the wall with a violent motion.It cracked as it struck and fell to the floor.Sirius looked back at Remus.'Oh, Moony, I'm sorry.He just makes me see red.I really want to tear him apart into little pieces.You're far more patient than I'll ever be.'

Remus managed a smile.'Just don't kill Snape.He is useful.'

'That's not the word I'd use,' muttered Sirius.Remus bent to pick up the goblet, which was still spinning on the floor, but Sirius brushed him aside.'Don't you touch that.'He picked it up himself, running his finger over the crack in the bowl.'I don't think he'll be using this again.Is your hand all right?'

Remus nodded mutely.The skies were darkening, and a deeper pain was distracting him from his blistered hand.

'It's the spring equinox,' observed Sirius after a minute.

'Yes.'Remus thought that this meant the nights would be shorter from now on.'Sirius, I think you'd better go now.'

'Okay.'Sirius knew Remus preferred to be alone when he transformed.'Do you want me to come back later?'

'No, better not.I'm supposed to be a teacher, setting a good example.'Remus mustered a smile.'In the holidays we can go out during the full moon.'

'All right.Then I'll see you tomorrow.'

Remus nodded.After Sirius had left the room, he went through to his bedroom and cast himself down with relief on the bed to wait.

~

All the castle had fallen asleep, even the pictures were dozing quietly in their frames.In her room, Helen paced around.She had almost worn a hole in the carpet with her incessant pacing and worrying.She couldn't go ahead with this.She couldn't.

But was there really a choice?If she failed them, the punishment would be too great, too awful even to imagine.And what would Dumbledore do to her, if she went to him now and told him?She'd go straight to Azkaban.

_This is wrong_, her mind was saying angrily._This is wrong.Will you turn this safe haven over to Voldemort, even for Laura and Paul?_But there was only one answer to that question.She had to do it._It'll all be over soon, and Laura and Paul will be safe_, she told herself.

But still she hesitated.She thought of how kind Minerva had been, about the students she had been teaching today, and she swallowed hard.She went to the window and opened it.It was still cold, but clear now.Tomorrow would be a beautiful day – if there was a tomorrow.The full moon glinted on the lake, all was tranquil and quiet.Helen put her head in her hands, leaning out the window.A shiver ran over her spine.

If only none of this had happened … if only she had never married him … if only, if only._It doesn't help,_ she told herself fiercely._The only thing that matters is what you're about to do._For she was going to do it.It was the only way out of this mess.The clock was counting the seconds away, only her heartbeat seemed louder than its merciless tick … tick … tick.

Soon it would be midnight, and all this would be over.Everything would be over.She took out her black cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.She was trembling again, and her vision was a little blurry.Slowly, she went to the door of her room and began to walk down the corridor.

~

Outside the window came a rustling noise that was not the dead leaves.The werewolf's keen ears pricked up and Remus woke from his doze, wondering what was going on.He was certain that he could hear the sound of feet outside.He turned eyes that could see perfectly in the dark towards the clock.It was nearly midnight.There shouldn't be anyone around outside.He thought suddenly of his own days as a student, outside and roaming the grounds at times when this was definitely not allowed, and would have smiled if he could.

But now he was a teacher, he was certainly not supposed to allow students to wander around the grounds at night.He slipped off the bed where he was lying and paced across the room.He heard another sound.Outside the door, someone was walking past, very slowly.It sounded as if the person was talking to himself.Remus could not quite make out the words, but the tone sounded oddly empty and tired.Concerned and curious, he went to the door of his room and looked at it for a moment with irritation. It had seemed the most sensible thing to do to bolt it before the transformation, but now he wished he hadn't.

After a few minutes of silent struggling, trying to grip the bolt with his teeth and prise it loose, he managed to get the door open.He could hear the person's footsteps clearly through the corridor, and he could smell their scent in the air.He walked in the shadows, hoping that nobody would see him.Even completely harmless as he was, a werewolf roaming the school at night could only cause trouble.

It only took him a few moments to get close enough to be sure of who it was moving through the corridors of the school at night.He went as close as he dared.Helen's breathing was rapid and irregular, he could smell the fear on her.What on earth was going on?There was something strange outside, and Helen wandering around in here scared out of her wits.Perhaps she was sleepwalking?Remus knew that if he went down a certain side passage, he would come out ahead of her.He ran down it, and around the loop.Helen was approaching, walking slowly.She stopped not far from where he was concealed.Even in the dark passage he could see her face clearly, and on it he could read great pain.There was no doubt that she was awake.

'Why did you have to do this to me?I can't make this choice.'Her voice was no louder than the rustling of the leaves outside.Remus cursed that he was in the wolf-form.If he was human, he could step out and ask her what was troubling her.But if he revealed himself like this, he would only terrify her all the more.Perhaps he should go and get Sirius or Minerva or someone.Perhaps Madam Pomfrey – she would not be fazed by a werewolf showing up in the middle of the night.Helen took a long shaking breath and began to walk on down the corridor.She went past a window, and the moonlight turned her face a ghastly white.

Remus followed her again, trying to puzzle out what was going on.She stopped again at the window and peered out into the darkness.Her spine went rigid and she pulled back.

'He's here.'

Something about her tone chilled Remus' blood, and his hackles rose.It was only with difficulty that he stopped himself from uttering a low growl.Who could 'he' be?As he followed her again, he wished he could see out the window.Perhaps he should go for help.Helen stopped again, and stood staring into the darkness.She was at the top of the stairs that led down to the West Door, the main entrance to the school.

Taking a deep breath, she spun around on her heel.Remus melted into the shadows at once, watching.

'I will not,' she murmured, a little more loudly.'I don't care what he does.'

He watched her as she stood tall and resolute for a moment, as she took a step back down the corridor.There was something very peculiar going on here.Straining his every sense, he could hear faint noises on the other side of the door.Then suddenly amidst those strange whispering sounds, he heard an clear and unexpected voice.

'Is mummy in there?'

A child, a boy, outside the door.Remus' fear melted away.A child could do no harm.Though why he was there was anybody's guess.The sound made Helen clutch at the banister.Remus crept closer and closer.Helen had slumped across the rail and held her head between her hands.For a moment Remus wondered if she'd been taken ill again.He watched her with concern, as she twisted a lock of her hair around her finger and pulled on it almost without realising.Her breathing was ragged.

'I'm sorry,' she gasped.'I'm sorry,' and for a moment Remus thought she was speaking directly to him.Then she pushed herself away from the banister and began to walk down the stairs.

Remus followed again, his mind racing.Whatever could be going on?He could guess whose the child was – _that's odd, I didn't know Helen was married_, he thought suddenly._Perhaps …_ but his train of thought got no further than that.Helen put her hand on the West Door.He watched her as she pulled away the bronze bolts that resisted attack by magic and rested her hand on the latch.For a moment she stopped again, and leaned her head against the great door.Remus waited.

Then she pushed down the latch and pulled on the door.It creaked slowly open.Remus moved so that he would have a clearer view, slinking unnoticed in the shadows.Beyond Helen, he saw two children with a man holding their hands, one on each side.And around the man were tall dark shapes.Remus felt the sudden cold beat against him, and knew all at once who was there.For a moment he stood frozen, horrified and afraid.

'Enter,' said Helen in a tone so weak it was scarcely audible.Then she pushed through the shadows to the children standing on the doorstep.One dark form began to move towards the door.Frozen no longer, Remus sprang forwards, steely muscles coiling in the wolf's body.Helen was a traitor, she had given Voldemort permission to enter Hogwarts!He did not leap for the shadows outside; instead he flung himself at the door.The force of his impact slammed it shut, and there was a shout of anger from outside.

Remus picked himself off from the floor dazed, knowing that Voldemort would not give up so easily.He did the only other thing he could.Raising his head, he gave a long and wild howl.And another, and another.The door shuddered, and he could hear sleepy and puzzled voices upstairs.He howled again.

But Voldemort had permission to enter the castle from someone inside, and that could not be taken away.Remus heard a high-pitched scream outside, and pounding footsteps on the stairs.The West Door burst open again with a terrible crash, and Remus was flung backwards.

In a rush like a gale, the shadowy black figures swept into the entrance hall.Remus could see at once which was Voldemort.In a hopeless, wild attack, he sprang for the man's throat, silvery teeth gleaming.Voldemort was thrown to the floor by the impetus of his charge, muttering spells to break the wolf's hold.Remus did not have time to feel any revulsion at what he was doing, or anything at all but the mad urgency of his attack.If this was the only way he could stop him … but a barrage of fierce and powerful spells was striking at him, and the grip of his jaws was loosened.

Around him other people were materialising, and from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of bright light that could only be Dumbledore, standing unexpectedly tall at the top of the stairs.He caught a glimpse of Sirius with upraised wand as Voldemort spoke another angry spell.Remus fell limp across him.Voldemort pushed away the wolf's still body and rose up like a snake to strike.

~

TOBE CONTINUED

# The next part is coming….Until then, reviews are very welcome.

_Blaise _

_12th April 2000 _

_ _


	6. Dark Days

Trojan Horse – Part VI: Dark Days 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last one.To answer a question someone asked, Remus can't touch silver because he's a werewolf, in the same way that vampires don't like garlic.If anybody knows anything more about this, please tell me in the review, I'm always on the lookout for bits of lore about werewolves.Other queries will be answered in the stories.

~

Dawn broke cold and grey.Nobody in Hogwarts had slept at all.Sitting at the top of the stairs, Minerva looked down over the entrance hall and the West Door.Someone had fixed the door, it was closed and barred, but the floor was still scattered with bits of broken furniture, broken glass from where the windows had blown in, the whole thing was a mess.That just about summed the situation up, Minerva thought, a mess.She ran her fingers through her hair, and some grey strands came away in her hand.Looking at them, she sighed.A chilly breeze from the broken windows made her shiver.

She tried to make things clear in her mind.There were four people missing from the castle, and two of the staff had suffered minor injuries.And one person … she didn't even want to think about that.Hogwarts was safe, but at a price.

An irregular pattern of thuds behind her made her turn apprehensively.Limping, leaning heavily on a cane, Severus Snape was approaching.He had broken his leg duelling with one of Voldemort's followers, and Madam Pomfrey had just sent him from the Infirmary.His face was paler than she had ever seen it before.

'Has there been – any change?Has he woken up?' she asked.

'No.'He knew without asking who she was concerned about.For a moment he stood silent, listening.'What's that?'

'What?'

'That sound.'Snape made a vague gesture with his free hand.They both listened, concentrating hard.

'Someone crying,' said Minerva slowly.She wished she was allowed the relief of tears, but it was her duty to remain calm and sensible, as she was the acting Headmistress until Dumbledore recovered.Snape limped down the stairs to the door, the broken glass crunching beneath his feet.Minerva rose to follow him.He pulled back the shiny new bolts on the door and opened it, glancing around him warily.

The sound was louder here, and Snape gave a muffled gasp.Minerva looked past him and saw, curled up in the shrubbery, two little children.

'Good heavens,' she gasped.She stepped past Snape and sprang down from the steps to where they were huddled together.They flinched away from her.

'It's all right,' she said in her gentlest voice.'Don't worry.'She wished she knew more about small children.These were far younger than the first year students.They stared big-eyed past her at Snape.He limped closer, and the girl ducked behind the boy with a squeal.

'Severus, you're scaring them,' said Minerva sharply.'Now come along, come inside.'She put a hand out to the boy.Behind her, Snape was retreating into the castle, his face dark.'Come inside.You can't stay out here,' she continued.

Neither child spoke as she took their hands and led them into the entrance hall.Minerva felt very uncomfortable.She was never very good at putting people at ease in any case, and the children were clearly terrified of something.How on earth had they got there, anyway?What had the Dark Lord been doing?

'What's your name?' she asked of the boy when they were going up the stairs, thinking that was a good place to start.

'Paul,' he said clearly.

'And you?' she asked the girl.She gazed up at Minerva for a moment, and said nothing.

'She's Laura,' said Paul helpfully.'She's my sister.'

'Oh,' said Minerva.'What were you doing out there?'

'I don't know,' said Paul.

'We were going – going to see our mummy,' supplied Laura in a tiny voice.'Where is she?'

Minerva raised an eyebrow.'Your mother?What's her name?'

'She's mummy,' said Laura uncertainly.Minerva mentally ran through all the people in Hogwarts who could possibly be the mother of these two.She knew Professor Sprout had children, but she thought they were older than this, yes, they were in the first and second years, and Madam Pomfrey's children were grown up. She shook her head.

'What's your last name?' she asked the boy.

'De Laurent,' he said promptly.

Minerva gasped, and inadvertently her hands tightened on the children's._These_ were the children of Alexander de Laurent?Below, she heard Snape's sharp intake of breath.What on earth were they doing here? 

'Where's your father?' she asked at once.

'Don't like daddy,' said Laura.'I want to see my mummy.'She looked like she was about to start crying again.

'Dad took us here,' added Paul.'He said mum was in here and she was going to come out and come with us and we would go back home and everything would be all right.'Minerva frowned.

'Mummy said she was going to be a teacher, and she sent us to stay with Auntie Emma, and daddy went away,' Laura continued.'And then daddy came and took us to a dark place, and he didn't let us play outside, and then – and then he said he was taking us to see mummy.Where is she?'She tugged at Minerva's robes as if that would get her a better answer.

Minerva shook her head without understanding.De Laurent's wife was at Hogwarts?Snape came limping up the stairs behind them.

'Is he – daddy's friend?' asked Paul nervously as Laura edged away.Minerva glanced over their heads at Snape.

'No,' she said.At least she could be sure of something.'No, he's not.'

'Good.'

'Daddy had a friend like him who had one of those stick things,' said Paul, pointing at Snape's cane.'He was nasty.'

'What did your daddy call your mummy?' asked Snape in a quiet voice, fixing Paul with his eyes.

Paul flinched a little under his gaze.He hesitated for a moment, considering, and then answered, 'Helen.'

Minerva turned white.She nearly asked if he was sure.Snape was nodding.

'So,' he said bitterly.'I was right.'

Minerva turned to him, releasing the children.'Yes,' she said.'But that's not much help now, is it?So _that's_ where she's gone.'

'Off to join her friends with the Dark Lord.Leaving us with these two –'He cut off whatever he was about to say, and Minerva glared at him.

The girl had begun to cry again.Minerva looked at them helplessly as Paul put his arms around his sister.

'Well,' said Snape, 'why don't you take them up and get them tidied up and find someone to take care of them?Seeing as Helen was so kind as to leave them here.'

Minerva nodded.'Right.Can you see about getting – all this – cleared up?'She waved a hand at the broken glass and splinters of wood on the floor.She had thought the situation was messy before?Now it was worse.Snape nodded.Gently, Minerva took the children's hands again.

'Come with me,' she said, and they obeyed meekly.

She didn't speak as she led them up to the staff-room.Laura was sniffling quietly and Paul was looking around in disbelief.In the staff-room, Professor Flitwick was writing something.He jumped to his feet when Minerva and the children came in.

'Good heavens, where did you find these two?'

'On the doorstep.'

'Dear me.'The tiny wizard came across the room to take a closer look.He was not much taller than Paul.'Who do you belong to, then?' he asked with a warm smile.

'Helen,' answered Minerva.'Who went back to join de Laurent and You-Know-Who.'

Flitwick gasped.'It was her?I would never have thought ….'

'No.'Minerva cut him off.'Anyway, she's left her children here.'

'Poor little things.'Flitwick looked at them compassionately.Paul was watching him with interest, and Laura had stopped crying to stare at him.'You look frozen.Why don't I take you down to the kitchens and we'll see if they'll let us raid the larder?How about that?'

Paul mustered a smile, and Laura nodded mutely.

'All right, I'll keep an eye on them for you, Minerva.'

'Thank you.'Minerva could see that Flitwick would be far better with the children than she was.

'Is there any news about the others?'

'No.Not a thing.'Minerva swallowed.'I'd better go and get some of the students to help with the clearing up downstairs.'

'All right.Now, tell me, what are your names?'Flitwick smiled at Paul and Laura and led them from the room.

~

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with conversation, rumours were flying around.Everyone fell silent when Minerva entered.

'I would like ten students to help with clearing up downstairs,' she announced.There was a chorus of volunteers, and without paying much attention to who they were, Minerva counted off the ten nearest to her.'The rest of you, keep the noise down,' she told them automatically.She led her volunteers out of the common room.

There was a babble of concerned questions.Minerva did not answer them, but waved a hand for quiet.She led the way down to the entrance hall and the West Door.Snape was still there, wand in hand.He looked up at Minerva and her helpers.

'Oh.Reinforcements.'He gave the Gryffindors a chilly look, but it was not as potent as it would normally have been.'Well, let's have five of you down here to get all this glass off the floor.You do know a suitable cleaning charm, I take it?'

Minerva glanced at the students, who were nodding eagerly.Amidst them she noticed Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.It did not surprise her.Snape's eyes flashed as he saw them, but he did not speak.

It took half an hour for Snape to be satisfied that there were no more shards of glass on the polished wooden floor, and all the furniture was repaired.He and Minerva were working on the windows, repairing them and doubling the spells that held them together and kept them from breaking.

'We need another hand,' said Minerva, unable to hold onto the spell and close the window at the same time.'Hermione, come here and hang on to this, please.'

Snape's lip curled a little, but he nodded curtly.

With Hermione's help, they closed off the first window.

'Okay,' said Minerva, looking at the clean floor and the newly-repaired furniture.'All of you lot, back up to the common room.Jane –' she nodded to a prefect '– make sure nobody wanders off.Go straight up.'

Jane nodded and they all began to walk off.Hermione made to follow them.

'No, we'll need your help with the next one as well, Granger,' said Snape sharply.'No shirking.'

Hermione only nodded.Ron shot her an envious glance, and Harry winked at her as they followed Jane reluctantly away from the scene of so many exciting events.

In silence they put up the second window, and the third.Minerva saw that Hermione was keeping herself from asking questions, and she was thankful for that.She didn't feel up to answering fifty thousand curious queries.Snape limped around, his stick making a ringing sound as it struck the floor.When the windows were done, he said, 'I'm going down to Slytherin.'

'Right, well, Hermione can help me with this last bit.'Minerva gestured at the locks on the windows.

'Fine.'With a final glare, Snape clattered up the stairs and out of sight.

When he was gone, Hermione asked, 'How did he get hurt?'

'Last night.He took a great many risks, he's lucky to be alive.'

'But nobody – nobody was killed?'

'We're not sure.'Minerva sighed, and put the finishing touches on the window.'All we can do is hope.'

'Harry was worried about Sirius – Mr Black, I mean,' said Hermione with a questioning tone in her voice.

Minerva didn't answer.She went to the next window and while Hermione kept the spell going, she locked it.'That's it, we're finished.'

Hermione did not leave straight away, but stood looking out the window.

'What's that?' she asked, seeing a dark shape moving across the grounds in the distance.Minerva came to look, and they realised at the same time what it must be.

'It's a Dementor,' said Hermione abruptly.'How – what's it doing there?'

'Either You-Know-Who has some helping him, which wouldn't surprise me, or Fudge is being more witless than usual.'Minerva's tone was acerbic.'Or both.'

'Is You-Know-Who still around, then?'Hermione stepped back from the window automatically.'I thought that Professor Dumbledore had sent him away.'

'He did.'Minerva gave a sigh and leaned on the window-ledge wearily.'He put his full strength into maintaining the ancient spells that protect Hogwarts.'As Hermione looked puzzled, Minerva began to explain. 'Before he died, Godric Gryffindor set a number of spells on Hogwarts that prevent evil from entering without invitation from someone within, and mean that Hogwarts can never be used for an evil purpose.'As Hermione made to interrupt, she added, 'It was Professor Irwin who invited him.Anyway –' she disregarded Hermione's astounded expression '- Albus stopped him, and now he's in the Infirmary.We don't know if …'She trailed off.Hermione was gazing at her with wide eyes, but Minerva scarcely noticed.

'So You-Know-Who's not – he's not gone?' she asked.

Minerva shook her head.'I'm afraid not.He can't get into the grounds any longer, it's been sealed off again, but he's certainly not defeated.It's possible he's lurking outside the grounds, biding his time.'

'What about the people in Hogsmeade?'

'I don't know what's happening there.So I don't have any good news for Harry.'She half-closed her eyes.'Remus – Professor Lupin – has vanished as well as Sirius, and Arion too.'

Hermione nodded, frowning with concern, and they were both silent for a few moments.Then Minerva straightened.

'You'd better get back to the common room now, Hermione.Don't dawdle on your way up.'

'Okay.If there's anything else I can do….'

'Yes, yes, all right.'She began to walk away from the window.'Just go back up now.'

Hermione went.

~

'You don't know?'Minerva echoed the matron's words.For a moment she looked as if she was going to make a sharp comment, but thought better of it.'Well, I guess we'll just have to do what we can.Could we get a Healer in from somewhere?'

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.'The only Healer who would have had a chance of working out what's wrong is – was – Dr Wood.'

Minerva nodded understandingly.She looked across the ward to the closed door of the room where Dumbledore was lying as if in a trance.This time she did not turn in alarm when she heard Snape's halting step.He came to join them.

'Your owl didn't get through,' he said.'Sinistra was watching from the tower.Something stopped it.I believe that Voldemort has not altogether gone.'

Minerva raised a thin eyebrow.'You mean he's laying siege to us now?I was afraid this might happen.'

While Madam Pomfrey looked aghast, Snape said, 'That's right.'

'Have you double-checked?' asked Minerva.

'Of course.'He gave a bitter smile.'I sent another owl.It didn't get through either.'

Minerva sighed.'I guess we'd better try and work out what we're going to do.Can you put up a notice in the staff-room that we'll have a full staff meeting after lunch, please?'

Snape nodded.He hesitated, looking around the ward.'Where's the Headmaster?'

'In the side room,' said Madam Pomfrey.Without waiting for permission, Snape went towards it, and Minerva followed.Madam Pomfrey came bustling after them.'I suppose you can see him if you wish,' she said.

Snape opened the door and they went in.Minerva had already seen the way Professor Dumbledore lay with closed eyes, motionless and unresponsive.But the sight still tore at her.How could it be possible that the joking and light-hearted teacher, the greatest wizard in the world, had been all but destroyed like this?She looked at him helplessly.After a few moments, Snape turned around abruptly and limped out.His face was tense and set like stone; Minerva could read no expression on it.She stood a little longer while Madam Pomfrey bustled about straightening the sheets and taking his pulse.

Finally, Minerva turned around.'I've got to go and get some work done.Send for me at once if there's any change.'

'I will,' promised Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva went from the room and walked slowly through the corridors to her office, lost in thought.

~

Everyone was sitting around the large table in the centre of the staff room.There were three empty chairs.The teachers' eyes skipped over them, as if that might make the truth less real.Minerva hurried in.

'Sorry about that, I was delayed.'She took the chair at the right of the empty place where Dumbledore usually sat during the staff meetings, and looked around at the worried faces of her colleagues.Albus would have been able to say something that would give them hope and make them smile, she thought, but she knew she did not have that talent.All she could do was be businesslike and straightforward._I'm not cut out for this,_ she thought._I can't stand in for Albus._They were looking at her, waiting for her to speak.This was very different from supporting Albus' stream of chatter with the facts he inevitably ignored.She took a deep breath.There was the trace of a sneer on Snape's face.

'I take it you're all aware of the situation?'There was a murmur around the table, and Minerva continued.'First of all, I need to know if anyone saw anything last night that might be helpful to us.Did anyone see what happened to Black, Lupin or Arion?'

'Lupin was … transformed, wasn't he?' asked Professor Sprout with a small frown.'Perhaps he got loose.'She gave a little shiver.

Minerva glanced at Snape, but he said nothing.'He had taken the Wolfsbane Potion,' explained Minerva after a moment.'He kept his mind.'

'The whole idea is absurd,' said Professor Binns, his tone disapproving.'I fear I cannot understand why Albus persists in employing such creatures.You see the consequences for yourself.'

Nobody paid him any attention.'The last I saw of Lupin he was lying by the wall with Black standing over him,' said Professor Sinistra.'He looked like he was either badly hurt or – or dead.'

After the brief silence that followed her words, Minerva said, 'What about Black and Arion?'

'Arion was beside Dumbledore last time I saw him,' said Professor Flitwick.'I hadn't realised he was such a powerful wizard.But I don't know what happened after that.'

Minerva realised that it was most likely that nobody would know.Dumbledore had worked an immensely powerful spell that had driven Voldemort out of Hogwarts.Everyone who had been standing close had been hurled into unconsciousness by its strength, herself amongst them.When she had recovered, all of Voldemort's supporters had vanished, and with them Helen, Remus, Arion and Sirius.And Dumbledore had been lying on the floor in the same trance that Madam Pomfrey could not break.

'Perhaps I can be of help,' said Professor Trelawney.'I should be more than happy to divine their whereabouts.'Minerva took a deep breath.'Yes, perhaps,' she answered dismissively, as Snape's lip curled.'Now, onto the next thing.We have found that we are under siege.'An uncomfortable silence filled the room.'Earlier this morning I attempted to send an owl to the Ministry informing them of the situation, but it did not get through.Severus did a bit of investigating, and it seems that although You-Know-Who cannot enter the grounds, he can wait outside.Which is what he is doing.'

'So how are we going to warn people about You-Know-Who?' asked Professor Vector, cradling her bandaged hand.'Because we have to do something so that everyone knows what's happening.'

'Won't people have realised something's wrong already?'Professor Sprout looked puzzled.'I'd have thought that the spell Professor Dumbledore used would have been noticeable for miles around.'

'The way they run things at the Ministry?'A sneer twisted on Snape's face.'Hogwarts could have exploded and nobody in London would bat an eyelid.'

'I'm afraid he's right,' said Minerva.'I've seen some of the monitoring spells they use in the Ministry – they're very out of date.So we have to think of some way of alerting people.'

Professor Binns cleared his throat.'I believe the method which we ought to use is perfectly clear,' he said.'It troubles me that you do not remember this from your time as students here.'He looked around the table as if they were another of his classes. 'You must be familiar with the Pharos System?'Before anyone could answer, he continued, 'It was devised by the great wizard-king Harold Godwinson, who concealed his wizarding talent and made his way in the Muggle world.It was in this way that he was alerted from his victorious battle at Grimsby to the shores of Sussex where William the Norman was making his landing, bringing with him a new Dark Wizard, a disciple of Slytherin.As you are no doubt already aware, Harold was defeated and killed.But his Pharos system survives to this day.Of course, before then the Muggles used a similar system of relaying messages, in fact they used it since the Romans, but the wizarding community did not adopt the system until 1066.It is specifically concerned with the activity of Dark Wizards, and the lighting of a beacon signifies an attack by a Dark Wizard at that place.You may not be aware that there is a beacon here at Hogwarts, situated in the astronomy tower.All that you need to do is light it, and the news will spread across the country easily.'He paused, pushing his horn-rimmed spectacles up on his nose.Minerva snatched at the opportunity to interrupt him.

'Thank you, that's very helpful.'A few people shot her relieved glances.Professor Binns was capable of speaking for hours without so much as an opportunity to interrupt him.Being a ghost, he tended to forget that other people needed to eat and sleep.

'So,' said Flitwick, 'all we have to do is light the beacon.'

Minerva nodded.'And it will alert the country.'

'If anyone remembers what it's for after a thousand years,' muttered Snape under his breath.

'How's Dumbledore?' asked Hagrid, who had listened to the proceedings without much interest.'Is 'e gonna be all right?'

Minerva looked at Madam Pomfrey.'It's early to say yet,' the matron said.'But … well, it's touch and go.I don't really know what's wrong with him, he's just … fading.'

Hagrid's face fell, and there were nervous glances around the table.

'I didn't realise he was _that_ badly hurt,' began Professor Vector, looking appalled.'What will we do if – if …' she trailed off.

'There's no need to worry about that at present, there's still hope,' said Minerva firmly, praying it was true.'Now, one last thing.Some of you are already aware that we have two new guests here.'Flitwick chuckled under his breath at Minerva's words.'Helen, who is married to Alexander de Laurent, left her two children here before returning to join her husband.'

Someone gasped, and Professor Sprout asked, 'How old are they?'Minerva glanced at Flitwick.

'Paul's just turned eight, and Laura's five,' he said, smiling, 'and they're really nice children, no matter what their parents are.They're in the Yellow Room, asleep.You've no need to worry about them, a couple of the Hufflepuff students are keeping an eye on them for me.'

'Good,' said Minerva.'I don't know how long they'll be with us, we can worry about that later.We shall make arrangements for them as the need arises.'She wondered if she'd forgotten anything.'I think that's it,' she said.'Is there anything else anyone wants to raise?'

Nobody spoke, and Minerva nodded.'Right.Astrid, perhaps you'd like to organise the beacon?'She looked at Professor Sinistra.

'That'd be fine.'

'The traditional time to light it is at sunset,' said Professor Binns helpfully.

'Thank you,' said Minerva quickly.'Then we shall light it at sunset.We'll try to resume normal classes tomorrow; we can take it in turns to cover the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.And finally, if anyone has any ideas about how we can find out what's happened to any of the missing people, please come and tell me at once.'

Professor Trelawney took a breath to speak, and Minerva stood up quickly to cut her off.'Thank you,' she said, and gave a faint smile.Murmuring to each other, the teachers rose to return to their own work.

When she was alone, Minerva sank into one of the leather armchairs for a few moments and closed her eyes.She could feel herself drifting off into sleep.Yawning, she forced herself to stand up again.There was no time for rest, she had to keep working.

~

On top of the Astronomy tower, Minerva stood watching as Professor Sinistra lifted the torch and ignited it.It was late evening, the sky was darkening and the wind blowing in from across the lake.She murmured a spell, and it floated to the top of the high pole and settled in the socket.As Minerva watched, Sinistra spoke a second spell.Minerva blinked and shielded her eyes.In the dusky light, the torch had blazed up huge and bright, like some strange star at the top of the tower.

'Now,' said Professor Sinistra with an expectant smile, 'look over there.In a few minutes you'll see it light up as well.'Minerva followed her gaze to the hilltop above Hogsmeade.There was no response for a long time, and Minerva's teeth began to chatter in the chilly spring air.

'Are you sure Binns was talking sense?' she asked after a while.

'Yes.It just takes time – oh!'

Minerva saw the spark flare up on the hill, and a glimmer of light.Then there was a rush of flame.

'It's started,' said Professor Sinistra with a warm smile.'Now it will go from hill to hill all the way to London.Before dawn tomorrow they will know there is something wrong.'

'If they weren't so blasted incompetent they'd know already,' said Minerva tartly.'Still, better late than never.'

Professor Sinistra nodded, and they stood watching a little longer, until they saw a distant gleam on a hilltop so far away it was scarcely visible.

'Well, it seems to be working,' said Minerva.'I'd better go and see to my students.'She left Professor Sinistra peering through a telescope at the sparks of light that danced from hill to hill and went to the Gryffindor common room.

~

Lying uneasily in her bedroom, Minerva's sleep was troubled.She tossed to and fro as images of the towering figure of Voldemort, surrounded by flaming torches, stormed through her dreams.She saw her friends and colleagues fall around her, saw Albus step forward and the dark shadow swirl around him.There was a crash that shook the room and she was falling down and down into shadow….

She started into wakefulness, her breath coming fast, and heard the crash again.No, she told herself, trying to calm her instinctive surge of panic, it was just someone at the door.

'Yes?' she called, keeping her voice steady with an effort.The door opened and Madam Pomfrey came in.

'Minerva, I think you'd better come at once,' she said in a voice that carried with it an undercurrent of pain.Minerva did not have to ask why.She sprang to her feet and pulled a cloak over her nightdress.Then she followed Madam Pomfrey through the corridors to the Infirmary.

'He's woken up,' began Madam Pomfrey breathlessly, 'and he was asking for you, but ….'

Minerva nodded and said nothing.The ward was quiet, but there was a light coming from the side room.They went in.

Professor Dumbledore was lying with open eyes, gazing around the room.Minerva flinched inwardly when she saw how bright they were, sunken in his head.He smiled when he saw her.

'I haven't long, Minerva,' he said, in a faint but clear voice.'But there are some things I must tell you.'

Minerva crossed the room to sit on the chair beside his bed.

'The first thing is Stonehenge.'He struggled for breath, and Madam Pomfrey fussed around him with pillows.'You must … someone must drive Voldemort out.While he possesses it, he has … great power.At the equinox … he was drawing his power from … the very roots of magic.Arion will explain.'He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his strength.Minerva reached out to take his hand, thinking all the while what a foolish gesture it was.It was not Dumbledore who needed consolation.'Helen … don't treat her too unkindly.She has suffered enough.'Minerva blinked, wondering why Albus should ask for her to be merciful to Helen.In her mind, Helen was the cause of this tragedy.Dumbledore looked directly at Minerva and gave a smile.'The governors know … it is my wish that you replace me here.You will be a good headmistress,' he breathed.'Make … Severus your deputy.'

'Yes,' she said softly.'I will.'Her grip tightened on his hand as she felt his fingers tremble.

'Give Harry my love,' he said clearly.He took another breath, and began to say something more, but Minerva only heard the beginning.'Tell him….'Then Professor Dumbledore gave a long sigh and lay still.

Minerva did not release his hand for a long time.The frail fingers scarcely felt any different, she could not really comprehend the change that had taken him from life to death.Her hands were shaking a little as she slowly pulled the sheet across his face.The room was full of silence, which was only broken when Madam Pomfrey gave a little sob.Minerva was dry-eyed, the grief too sharp for tears.Looking her full age, she stood up.

'I'll go and inform the school,' Minerva said, her voice hardly wavering.'It must be done at once.'Madam Pomfrey made a step towards her, her face full of sympathy as well as her own grief, but Minerva went to the door.

As she went through the castle, she was not sure of anything save that which must be done.She scarcely saw the steps before her as she went to ring the bells that would rouse everyone and bring them out to the Great Hall.What had the Dark Lord done?How had he managed this attack, when for so many years everyone had agreed that Dumbledore was the only person he feared?She didn't know.All she knew was her own grief.

TO BE CONTINUED

_I don't know how long it'll take me to write the next bit, my exams are about to start so I'm not going to have much time for writing over the next few weeks.But in the meantime, anybody care to write a review?_

_Blaise._

_20th April 2000_


	7. The Beacons

**_Trojan Horse – Part VII: The Beacons_**

_From Clee to heaven the beacon burns,_

_The shires have seen it plain,_

_From north and south the sign returns_

_And beacons burn again._

_ _

_From 1887, by A. E. Housman_

_ _

_This opening to this story came to me in a flash after I read that verse, so here you go._

~

'If only we had a broomstick,' said Sirius for the fourth time.Arion only gave him a dirty look.'Or anything that might fly.But we can't do anything to that stool.'He sighed and looked from the unbarred window of the highest tower of Carlisle Castle.They were so high that the bushes and trees on the ground looked very small.'There's not even a carpet.'

'It's a prison, what did you expect?' snapped Arion irritably.'Besides, how would you go about making a carpet fly when you haven't even got a wand?'

Sirius didn't answer for a moment.He stared out at the sky as it began to turn from blue to navy.The window faced south, but he could see the edges of the pink clouds that marked the sunset.Something caught his eye.

'Arion, what's this?'

Arion, who was sitting on the stool, seemingly lost in thought, looked up.'What?'

'This light.Come look.'

Arion went and joined Sirius at the window.On the hilltop far off was a blaze of light.Sirius looked again, and saw that there was another light on a hill even further off. 

'They're beacons,' said Arion, his voice twanging despite his calm expression.'To show that there's an emergency.'

'For us or the Muggles?'

'For us, of course.'

'It's a bit pointless, isn't it?I thought only the Muggles had to do things like that,' asked Sirius curiously, looking at the points of light on the dark hills.

'It's an ancient system.When the beacons are lit, it shows that there is some emergency that means that all people should be ready for whatever the danger of the time is.Right now it shows that Voldemort is trying to rise to power.'

'Well, I already knew _that_,' said Sirius with a scowl.'It's a bit late for warning us, isn't it?'

'It proves that Hogwarts is safe,' said Arion.'That's the only place where they could have been started, I think.'

'You sure?'

'I know there's a tower on the top of the school, one of the most important towers.'He frowned.'I suppose it could be a trap, but I think it's a good sign.'

Sirius looked at the string of blazing fires that rose from hilltop to hilltop.From the roof of the building, he heard the cry of a raven, and he made a face.

'It seems a bit of an odd way to spread the news,' he commented. 'Why don't they just send out an owl or something?Won't it be in all the papers anyhow?'

Arion frowned in thought.'That's true.There must be something to prevent them.I don't know.Well, it's good that they're alerting the country, however they go about it.'

'What will the beacons do?I mean, everyone can see them, but what will people do about it?'

'Well, first of all, they will take precautions to make sure their homes are safe, and everyone will be on the lookout for Voldemort.More importantly, in London they'll make preparations for trouble, and they'll investigate wherever it was that the beacons were started.So if there is trouble at Hogwarts, they'll get help from the Ministry.'

'The Ministry?Well, I suppose it might help.'Sirius sounded as if he doubted this.He looked down at the town of Carlisle.'What do the Muggles think of all our beacons?'

'Oh, they don't see them, it's all kept concealed.'He glanced at the smoky chimneys and gleaming street-lights of Carlisle with distaste.'Not that they'd care anyway.'

He was going to say more, when they heard marching footsteps on the stairs.Arion and Sirius looked at each other.Arion breathed in deeply and sat a little straighter.Sirius left the window and went to join him. 

They heard the key turn in the lock and the door swung open.Three guards appeared.

'What do you want?' asked Arion in a strong voice.

None of them spoke, but they strode across the room and seized Arion.With a flash of a wand, they bound him in chains.Sirius braced himself for the same thing to happen to him, but he was ignored.As they began to march Arion to the door, he wanted to call out to him, ask where he was going and what would happen, but he would not allow himself to show any weakness before the guards.

The door slammed was slammed shut and locked.He heard the clank of Arion's march down the long spiral staircase as it echoed through the silent castle, and then it faded into silence.He shivered.Alone, he could not keep the nagging fears away._It's not so bad_, he told himself._There aren't any Dementors here._

The sky was dark now.Sirius crossed to the window and looked out at the beacons that still blazed in the distance.He hoped Arion was right and Hogwarts was safe.The beacon's lights were mirrored in the starry sky, and he could just see the moon rising.

He wondered where Remus was tonight.He had been alive when everything had gone black, Sirius recalled, alive though barely.It did not surprise him that Remus had taken the courage to attack Voldemort._What an unexpected adversary,_ he thought_, a werewolf leaping on your throat_.He wondered if Voldemort would become a werewolf with a slight shiver.That wasn't so good.But there was no way he could find out that, or anything.It was so maddening, being locked up here when the world could be falling to pieces around him.

After he and everyone around him had fallen unconscious under the strength of Dumbledore's spell, he had known nothing until he woke up here, a prisoner in one of Voldemort's strongholds.He had no idea that this old Muggle place was being used, and Arion had been equally surprised.It had been Arion, of course, who had recognised that they were in Carlisle Castle.He had also told Sirius some unpleasant stories about executions – of Muggles, of course – that had taken place here in the past.In the old days their heads had been stuck on the gates of the city.

Sirius paced around the cell.A sudden cry made him flinch and sent a shiver down his spine.For a moment he was dragged back in his mind to a very different cell.But no, this cry was not as terrible as the ones he still heard in his nightmares, it lacked the same despair and desolation.Those shouts would haunt him forever, he knew.

The cry came again, and he shuddered.Automatically, the way he had done when he was in Azkaban, he concentrated for a second, flickered and vanished.At once, he wished he hadn't.The screams were far louder to Padfoot's ears, and he knew all too well what they signified.Arion was being tortured.He could not hear words in the cries, just pain.

He transformed back and felt relief as the cries became quieter._This isn't as bad,_ he told himself sternly._He'll still have his mind when it's over._It wasn't a particularly reassuring thought as he heard another scream.He tried to find a comfortable part of the cell where he could lie down and sleep.He wrapped himself in his cloak and lay in a corner.The windows were open to the air, unbarred and without any glass, so a chilly wind found its way into the folds of the cloak.

Sirius lay awake.Even with a human's pitiful hearing, he could not block out the cries from below. After a time the cries died away, and he was left in silence.Though the quiet was equally chilling, he finally did fall asleep as the dawn was breaking.

Marching footsteps and a shout woke him up.He braced himself, waiting for the door to open and his turn to begin.But the guards went past his door and up above them.He sighed and sat down again.The guards came back down, talking to each other, but he couldn't catch their words.He expected them to go past his door again, but they stopped and opened it.

He stood tense.Both guards came in.Between them was a third man.As the guards slammed the door shut and remained in the cell, the man looked at Sirius curiously.

'Mr Black?'

Sirius jerked his head in answer.

'I am Alexander de Laurent.'He extended his hand to Sirius.Sirius looked at it as if at some slimy creature, and after a second the man lowered it again.

'What do you want?' asked Sirius.

'I've come to make you an offer.Your friend was foolish enough to refuse it, but I hope you will have more sense.'

'Don't waste your breath,' snarled Sirius.'I refuse.'

'Hear me out, please,' said Alexander de Laurent, sounding put-upon.'Let me be blunt with you.You are entirely at our mercy.Your … friends, at Hogwarts and in London, are powerless to help you.My master will soon break what remains of their resistance.'

Sirius looked at him with hatred.'You'll never get into Hogwarts,' he growled.'Dumbledore is stronger than that scumbag Voldemort has ever been.'

'Now then,' said de Laurent, continuing as if Sirius had not spoken, 'you do understand your situation.I should also add that a Dementor is being sent here to add to our guards.'Despite himself, Sirius flinched a little.De Laurent pressed his advantage.'If you were just to co-operate with us, everything would be easy.There would be no need for any of these charades.Of course, there would be many rewards for your help.'He let the offer hang in the air for a moment before continuing.

'What we would like from you is very simple, really.In exchange for your freedom, you will give us a few pieces of information, the work of a moment for you, about Hogwarts and about the Ministry.'

Sirius glared at him.He reached to his belt where his wand always hung, but did not find it.Frustrated, he raised his fists.

'You think – you really think I'd ever be a turncoat?You utter –'He rushed forwards at de Laurent.At once, the guards grabbed him and after struggling fruitlessly for a moment he stood still.

'Take him down to Mr Thomas,' said de Laurent with a scowl.'I'll ask you again once you've had some time to … consider my offer more sensibly.'He watched with the start of a smile on his lips as Sirius was bound in chains.Sirius nearly overbalanced as he was dragged to the door, hampered by the encumbering shackles.He held himself as proudly as he could. _It can't be as bad as Azkaban, it can't be as bad as Azkaban, _he was telling himself repeatedly, trying to force himself to believe it.He was dragged down and down to a dungeon underground.

~

Minerva sat in her room, dry-eyed.She had not wept last night, and she did not weep now.What good would it do to cry, anyway?It didn't help matters.She had found it hard to feel any kind of sympathy for Sybill Trelawney, who had wailed all night long, and had only shut up when she was left severely alone.

She picked up her quill and began to write a letter, a futile letter announcing the news that would not get through the barricade.She signed it '_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.'Her hand trembled a little as she wrote it.

Well, even if the letter never got beyond the grounds, it was her duty to notify the governors and the Ministry of Albus' death.Not that they could do anything helpful.She sealed the letter and rose from her desk.Slowly she walked to the door.As she climbed to the owlery, she thought again that this was a waste of time.She went in to the loft full of softly hooting owls, caught hold of one and tied the letter on.The owl hooted angrily at her, and Minerva scowled.The stupid birds never realised that when she wasn't transformed she wasn't a danger to them.

'Go on, take that to the Ministry,' she said, pushing the owl to the window.It was still daylight, but it was so cloudy it might as well have been dusk.The owl flew away with a final irritated hoot and Minerva climbed back down the ladder, a little stiffly.

She made her way back down to the staff-room.As she went in the door, she saw Snape going out.His face was dark and unreadable.

'Are we starting lessons again tomorrow?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Good.The students are here to get an education, after all.Not that they seem to realise it.'He scowled.'You've got feathers in your hair.'

Minerva reached up and pulled them out with a sigh.'I was sending a letter to the governors,' she said.'It won't get through, but I have to try.'

'Have you tried to use the mirrors?'

'They don't work either,' she answered dismally.'All I can get is static.'

Snape didn't reply, and after a moment he turned and stalked off.Minerva watched him go.He was thumping his stick on the ground angrily.Mrs Norris, who was slinking around the corner, dodged out of sight as he approached.

Minerva went back upstairs and sat in her office for a few minutes, but she couldn't remain still.The walls seemed to be closing in around her._Don't be silly_, she told herself._You just ought to go outside for a bit and get some fresh air._Well, she could spare a few minutes.And it would be a good idea to see that the barrier around the grounds was still strong.Taking her walking cloak, she left her office and went downstairs.

The West Door was still barred and locked.She went out the kitchen door that she knew full well was used by the students when they were trying to sneak out of the school._Those Weasley twins,_ she thought._What would they think if they saw me slipping out here?_She did feel oddly as though she were escaping, though all she was doing was walking in the grounds.

She found herself going towards the lake.The dark waters lapped softly at the shore.It was beautiful and springlike outside, the snow long since melted, and there were primroses around the bases of the trees.There were some daffodils around as well.She sighed.They were Albus' favourite flower.

_Don't think like that,_ she told herself sternly.Still, she stood looking at them for a bit.She blinked a few times and took a deep breath, keeping her self-control.

'Minerva?'

She spun around.Rubeus Hagrid, his eyes still red and puffy, had appeared behind her.She marvelled that she had not heard his approach.

'Are yeh all righ'?' he asked in what was evidently intended to be a gentle voice.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she replied sharply.

Hagrid watched her for a moment.He frowned a little.'Why don' yeh come over teh my place an' have a cuppa?'

'All right.'Minerva tried to smile at him.She had to walk quickly to keep up with Hagrid's long strides.In a few minutes she was in his little cottage, sitting feeling rather small on his gigantic sofa.Hagrid rushed around finding a mug and boiling the kettle.

'Milk?Sugar?' he asked.

'No thanks.'She sipped at the hot tea slowly.

There was a silence.Then Hagrid said, 'I had young Harry down 'ere earlier today, with 'is friends.'

Minerva frowned.'They were supposed to stay in the castle,' she said.Hagrid looked at her worriedly.

'Don' get them into any trouble, they were all awful upset,' he said.

'I – I won't.I ought to, though.'She sighed.'I don't think I'll be any good at this.I'm not Albus, I can't fill his place.'

'No-one could,' said Hagrid simply.'Professor Dumbledore, 'e wasn't like other people.But yeh'll do a good job.' 

Minerva shook her head.She leaned back in the deep sofa for a moment.Her eyes were pricking and she blinked hard.

'That's what he said,' she said, trying to keep her tone sharp and failing.She took a gasping breath.She mustn't cry.But a tear rolled over her face before she could stop it.

'I'm sorry…' she murmured.

'It's all righ',' Hagrid said gently.'Yeh need teh cry sometimes.'He patted her arm rather awkwardly.Minerva did not look at him, but covered her face with her hands, pulling off her spectacles and letting them fall onto her lap.She was shaken with silent weeping, which served only to make her more unhappy.How could she control the school when she couldn't even control herself?

She felt the sofa sag as Hagrid sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, even more awkwardly than before.She sat rigid and tense, choking back hot tears and wishing he would leave her alone.

'He was a great man,' said Hagrid slowly, after they had sat silently for several minutes.'Too great fer the likes of me teh understand him.An' we're all the worse off without 'im.'

Minerva heard his voice shake, and she found herself leaning against him, resting her head against his shoulder.She gave herself up to mourning.

When her tears finally eased, the cloth of Hagrid's shirt was damp.He produced a slightly crumpled handkerchief from somewhere and he gave it to her silently.Minerva mopped her face with it.

'I must look awful,' she said after some time.She could feel that her hair was dishevelled and her face must be tearstained.'I'm sorry.'

'Yeh look fine,' said Hagrid soothingly.'More tea?'

'No, thanks.'She took a steadying breath.'I'd better go back up to school.'

'Yeh'll be all right now, will yeh?' he asked.

'Yes, yes,' she replied rather impatiently.She stood up, disentangling herself from Hagrid's arm.She stopped for a moment.'Thank you,' she said.Before he could reply with anything other than a smile, she went out the door.Hagrid watched her leave.

~

'I'll kill that monster if it's the last thing I do,' growled Sirius.'Him and that rat.'It had taken them both three days to recover, lying miserably in the cell.Arion had recovered first, but he scarcely spoken at all since his ordeal.Neither had told Voldemort's supporters anything they had wanted to know, despite the torture.Sirius limped to the window and stared morosely out.Was this all that he had left to expect, to rot in this tower for ever until he was broken by torture?Don't think like that, he told himself sternly.

The sounds of someone humming came drifting down.Sirius didn't notice at first, but Arion looked up.

'Listen,' he said.Sirius obeyed.

The humming changed to a quiet singing, a woman's voice, and Sirius gave a weak grin.

'I guess we're not the only people in here.'He tried to make out the words to the song, but he couldn't quite catch them.'Where d'you reckon she is?'

'Up there.'Arion gestured towards the ceiling.'There's another storey above us, didn't you notice?'

'No,' said Sirius.He was silent for a moment, listening to the sound.As far as he was concerned it sounded pleasant, but he was no judge of music.

'She's flat,' said Arion after a bit.Sirius had heard him play a set of pipes, and a lute at one point as well, and he knew Arion enjoyed music. But he still gave him a dirty look.

'So?It's better than the ravens.'Sirius craned his neck out the window, peering up to the floor above him.He could just see the window, and silhouetted there was the shape of the woman who was singing.'I wonder who she is.'

The singing came to an end.Suddenly Sirius stuck his head from the window again.'Don't stop, we were enjoying it!' he shouted.

'You idiot!' hissed Arion.'What if she's one of _them_?'

There was an exclamation from the window above.'Who's that?' called the woman.Her voice was quite pleasant now that she wasn't singing.

'Who are you?' called back Arion, glaring at Sirius to keep him quiet.'What are you doing here?'

'I'm locked in,' she said.'Are you?'

'Yes,' said Sirius.'How long have you been up there?'

'I'm not sure.A few days.I … encountered Mr Thomas.'They both caught the note of pain in her voice, and had no need to ask for further explanations.

'So have we,' said Sirius in a more sober tone.

Arion was still giving him angry glances.'What's your name?' he demanded.

The woman hesitated perceptibly.'Vivian Shaw,' she said at length.Sirius glanced at Arion.

'Do you know of her?' he asked in a low voice.

'No.Well, the Shaws are an old wizarding family, but I've not heard of her before.'Arion frowned.

'What about you?' she asked.

Sirius did look at Arion for permission this time.He nodded.

'I'm Sirius Black.'

'I'm Arion.'For the hundredth time, Sirius wondered why Arion never used his surname, or any other name.He heard Vivian gasp.

'Sirius Black?' she said.'The one who escaped from Azkaban?How come you're locked up here then?'

Sirius made a face.'If she's a journalist I won't be impressed,' he said under his breath.'Because I'm unlucky,' he called back with a grin.

'Hey!Shut up, you lot!'The guard pounded on the door.Sirius was about to shout something at him as well, but Arion prudently trod on his foot, and Sirius yelped.They remained silent for a while.

Sirius was wondering what she was doing in the castle.Evidently, Voldemort had some reason to take her prisoner.Whatever it was, he was sure she would not do them any harm.From the expression on his face, Arion was not so sure.But he always was very cautious about everything.

'What time is it?' Vivian called down suddenly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.'What?'

'What time is it?' she repeated.

'Do you think we've got a clock down here?I don't know, maybe about five pm,' said Arion.

'Well, then we'll have to wait a bit.'She sounded as though she was thinking of something else as she spoke.

'Wait for what?' asked Sirius instantly.He went to join Arion at the window, and he hung over the ledge to look down at the window above theirs.

She was standing at the window, and he could see the outline of her face.

'For me to call Zephyr, and we'll get out of here.I'd have done it before, but first he didn't come and then they took me down to the dungeons.It's a stroke of luck that they didn't bother with bars on these windows.I suppose it's because we're so high up.'

'What?'Arion and Sirius spoke at the same time.

'How will you do that?' asked Sirius.

'Who's Zephyr?'Arion was frowning with incomprehension.

A ripple of laughter answered them.'You'll see.If he'll carry you, I'll take you two with me as well.But he may not come.'

'Who or what is Zephyr?' asked Arion again.'A flying animal?'

'That's right.A Pegasus.He's mine.When it's dark enough to be safe, I'll call him.'

Just then Arion gave a warning nod to Sirius as he heard the sound of the guard's footsteps on the stairs.He unlocked the cell and flung in some bread and a jug of water, which would have toppled over if Arion hadn't grabbed it.With a grunt, the guard locked the door again, and they heard him progressing up to Vivian's cell.

'I don't believe it,' said Sirius.'She has a Pegasus and she'll take us away, just like that.Incredible.Lucky I did shout up to her, isn't it?'

'If she's who she says she is.'Arion sounded doubtful still.

'Oh, come on.You've no reason to doubt her.She's locked away up there, and why would she be flying away on her Pegasus if she wasn't a prisoner?'He shivered suddenly.

'What's that?' asked Arion at the same moment.There was a chill in the air.Sirius paled.

'A Dementor,' he murmured.'That man said he was getting them to come here.It's outside the door.'He fell silent, his euphoria fading as quickly as it had come.Soon it was too much effort to talk.They would never get out of here.He closed his eyes, blotting out the fading light.

After a minute, he could bear it no longer, and he tried to concentrate his mind.It proved all but impossible to do, and he struggled with himself while Arion stared at him blankly.Finally, very slowly, he transformed to Padfoot.At once, the darkness that had hung over him was lightened.He looked up at Arion, and saw that he was shaking slightly, and had collapsed onto the stool.

Padfoot's urge was to bark at the Dementor, but he knew that would not be a good idea.After a time, he felt better, and saw Arion get up.There was a strange smell coming in the window, a smell of an animal.As Padfoot was wondering what it was, he heard a whistle.

'Sirius, change back,' said Arion.'It's gone, and I think Vivian is calling her horse.'

Sirius obeyed, finding the transformation much easier this time.There was still a chill in the air and he found it hard to smile, but it was definitely better.He went to the window and looked up.It was dark now.

The whistle was repeated, and Sirius could just make out her silhouette.Arion came to join him, and they watched for a time.

'He should be here soon,' called Vivian.As she spoke, they saw a shape coming up past the tower, and Vivian whistled again.They heard a rush of wings, and then saw the horse hovering outside a window above them.Sirius craned his neck around and just saw Vivian climbing from the window to its back.

The winged horse dropped down.'Is this all right?' asked Vivian, turning towards them.

'Yes … down a bit,' answered Arion, looking at her keenly.'That's fine.'He clambered onto the window-ledge.

'Wow.'Sirius looked at the grey Pegasus with admiration.'He's yours?That's amazing.'

'Shut up and get on him before someone sees,' snapped Arion.He was swinging himself lightly from the window and in front of Vivian.Still gaping at the horse, Sirius followed suit.The relief of freedom rushed through him, it was with difficulty that he restrained himself from uttering a cry of victory.He caught Vivian around the waist as he sat behind her and gave her a one-armed embrace.She jumped, and then laughed.The horse beat his wings.Sirius did give a whoop as they rose higher, and it echoed from the castle walls.

'He's not going to be able to carry us all the whole way,' said Vivian after a few minutes of flying.She stroked the horse's neck.'I don't want to strain him.'

'No,' agreed Arion, who seemed very comfortable on the back of a horse.Sirius had rarely ridden horses, and this flight was reminding him of Buckbeak more than anything else, save that the Pegasus flew more smoothly than a Hippogriff.

'Well, where shall we land?Is there anywhere suitable?' she asked.

Arion began to scan the land below them.Sirius looked too.He saw the winding line of white lights that was a Muggle motorway, and a lot of dark shadows.

'There … I know that place down on the left,' said Arion, who evidently could see more clearly in the dark.

'Well, direct Zephyr down there, then.'Vivian's voice sounded a little strained.

Arion began to guide the horse, which seemed to understand what he was saying.Sirius was impressed.

'How did you get Zephyr?' he asked as Arion murmured instructions.'I've only ever heard about one person who had tamed one.' 

'I found him.Or perhaps you could say he found me.Anyhow, he was running wild before we met, but I didn't exactly tame him.We sort of reached an agreement.'Sirius could hear her chuckle softly at some memory.'And he stayed with me.'

They circled lower, and Arion guided the horse down to a clearing.He landed smoothly, and Arion jumped off.

'Where will you go?' he asked Vivian.'Will you be going to Hogwarts?'

'I was planning to go there,' she said.'Apart from anything else, there are some important things I need to tell the Headmaster.'

'What?' asked Sirius at once.Vivian hesitated.

'Well,' she said finally, 'I suppose it can't hurt to tell you two.You remember the snow we had a month ago?'

'Yes.'

'Well, Zephyr and I broke the spell.'

'So it was you!' exclaimed Arion.'I looked at the map Albus showed me of the area, and I saw the traces of a powerful wizard.I'm surprised I didn't recognise you.Well, well.And that's why you were locked in Carlisle Castle?'

'That's right.'In the darkness they could not see her face.Zephyr snorted and stamped.'Zephyr, do you know how to get to Hogwarts?'

The horse snorted again.Sirius wondered what that meant.Vivian seemed to understand.

'He knows all sorts of places, it was rather surprising when I first rode him.He took me to this town in the south of the country, Aldershot, I think it was.'

Sirius laughed.'Got a mind of his own, has he?'

Zephyr stuck his nose out and scratched his head on Sirius, making him step back.

'What would you like me to do?Shall I tell them at Hogwarts about you?'

'Please,' said Arion.'Make sure you inform Albus of where we are, and everything.If you could come back for us, with two broomsticks, that would be great, but it might take some time.We'll stay here as long as we can, probably until dawn tomorrow, but I imagine Voldemort's people will go out looking for us once they find we're gone.'

'Okay.So long as Zephyr gets me there, I imagine it won't take more than a few hours.I should be back here before dawn, with broomsticks.'

'Wonderful.We'll wait here.'

She patted the horse and in response to a signal they couldn't see, she leapt into the air.The grey horse soared higher and higher, and soon was nothing more than a speck in the starry sky.

'Well,' said Sirius with respect.'She's pretty impressive.Owns a Pegasus and broke the snow spell.Now that's special.'

'She's rather more special than that,' said Arion.'Didn't you notice?' 

'Notice what?'

'She's blind.'

'What?You're pulling my leg, right?'

'No.You should have been watching her more carefully.It was clear.'

'Well, I didn't notice.'Sirius' tone of voice seemed to suggest that if he hadn't noticed it couldn't be true.Arion went in amongst the trees and sat down.

'We may as well wait,' he said.'No point standing around in plain view.They will come after us sooner or later, and though this isn't the obvious place for them to look, they're bound to try everywhere.'

'I suppose.'Sirius sat down in the bushes.He yawned.

'If you want to sleep, I'll keep watch.'

Sirius protested for a moment or two, but then he gave in.He spread out his cloak and curled up on it.In a few minutes he was asleep.

Arion shook his shoulder hard.

'Go away,' muttered Sirius.'I'll get up later.'

'Sirius, get up.We can't stay here any longer.'

The urgency in his voice make Sirius open his eyes.The sky was starting to turn light.He looked around.'It's far too early to be up, Arion.'

'Don't be a fool.Vivian hasn't come back.We've got to get going.'

Sirius got up, and shook out his cloak.He stretched out.'What about breakfast?'

'We'll worry about that later.Here's some water.'Arion had a flask.

'Where did you get that?'

'It's mine, I always have it.They didn't notice at Carlisle.'He waited impatiently while Sirius drank.'Come on, let's get going.We've got a long way to go, and we don't want to be seen.'

~

_The next bit will be ready much more quickly, though my exams are about to start, and I'll tie a lot of things together._

_Blaise_

_29th April 2000 _


	8. Door Into the Dark

**_Trojan Horse – Part VIII: Door into the Dark_**

_Are y__ou all sitting comfortably?Then I'll begin…_

_ _

~

On the pallet of straw and tattered blankets, Remus Lupin lay still.Only the slow rise and fall of his chest showed that he still lived, for his face was waxen and his eyes were closed.After a while, his breathing became deeper, more rapid, and he stirred.

_This isn't very comfortable_, was his first thought.What had happened to the bed?He began to roll sideways in an effort to find an easier position, but his body would not obey him.After some time, he realised that he was not in his bed at Llyn Alwyn._No,_ he thought, _I went to Hogwarts because it was snowing_.But this wasn't Hogwarts either.His memory began to come back in fits and starts.He remembered teaching, and the Wolfsbane Potion, and Sirius … where was he?

Remus opened his eyes.Bright, dazzling light assailed him, and he screwed them shut again with a short gasp of surprise. After a few moments he squinted around more carefully.It was a familiar place, very familiar, but he could not put a name to it.He lifted his head weakly to get a better view.The movement seemed to stir his memories, and everything else came back to him in a rush of thought.Voldemort – Helen betraying them – Sirius – Dumbledore… he felt panic twist in his gut and he sank back.

'Oh!I didn't know you were awake.'

The voice was coming from somewhere behind him, a woman's voice.Remus tried to turn to see who it was, but the movement made him dizzy.

'Just lie still,' she said.Her voice was familiar to Remus.She stepped over into his line of sight, blocking out the light so that he was less dazzled.He looked up at her face and recoiled as if from a viper.

'_You_ – what do you want with me?'His voice was croaky and hoarse, and speaking made him gasp for breath, but the anger in it was unmistakeable._'Traitor.'_

Helen Irwin flinched a little.'Keep your voice down,' she said quietly.'There are spies everywhere.'

'Like you?'A deep anger was welling up inside him as he remembered again how she had admitted Voldemort to the castle.'What are you doing here?'He looked around the room again, and saw the gouges in the walls, the broken furniture and the boarded-up windows, and he realised in a flash where he was.Why on earth was he here, and with the traitor?

'Please,' said Helen faintly, 'you mustn't be heard.' 

'What are you afraid of?' he retorted.'Voldemort's people won't harm _you_.'

'You don't understand,' she murmured.

'Are you going to kill me here, or hand me over?'Remus tried again to sit up, looking at Helen with disgust.This woman, this monster, had given over Hogwarts to Voldemort.

'I – neither,' said Helen.'Don't worry.'

'Don't worry?The worst traitor since Pettigrew is standing over me!'

Helen didn't answer, though her face was very white.She reached for her wand.Despite himself, Remus flinched.He was unarmed.But she did not raise it, instead she bent down and put it into his hand gently.

'Is that better?'

Remus looked at it in confusion and was silent.

'What – what happened?' he asked after a while.Even if it was the traitor who told him, at least he would know.'Hogwarts …?'

'It's all right, more or less.'She sighed.'The attack didn't succeed, thank goodness.Professor Dumbledore drove them away.But they're besieged, we can't get in.'

'So how – how did I get here?'Remus thought suddenly that there could be a way he could still get into Hogwarts, siege or no siege, but he said nothing of that.

'I brought you.'Helen came and sat on the side of the pallet, and Remus moved away as best he could.

'Why?' he demanded.'I don't understand.Am I a hostage?'He twisted her wand between his fingers.

'No!'For a moment she looked angry as well.'I brought you here because otherwise they would have taken you away as well.'

Remus pulled himself upright so that he was facing her.'As well as who?'Again he felt a stab of fear.'Sirius ….'

'I'm sorry.'Helen sighed.'They took him away – I couldn't carry both of you.'

His face even paler, if that were possible, Remus slumped back.'Where?'

'I don't know.They took Arion too.'She looked at him with concern.'Are you all right?You've been very ill.Here –'She got up and fetched him a mug of water.Remus did not take it.He was staring at her in utter confusion.

'Why are you doing this, if I'm not your hostage?' he asked.'I don't understand.Who are you working for?'

'I – I'm not working for anyone any more.'She took a deep breath.'I'm just trying to get back to Hogwarts.'

'So I _am_ a hostage.'

'No, you're not.They don't need you as a hostage, they already have –'She shook her head.'No, that's not fair of me.They're far more decent people than Alexander is.'

Remus looked at her in mystification.'I think you'd better explain yourself.'

Helen nodded.'You deserve to know.'She sat down again on the pallet, and looked at him worriedly.'You'd better drink this,' she said, passing him the mug.He took it with a shaky hand.'Have you heard of Alexander de Laurent?' she asked.

'He's one of Voldemort's greatest supporters.'

'That's right.'Helen's voice trembled a little.'He's also my husband.'

'_What?_'Remus spilled some of the water, and it ran in cold rivulets down his chest.He ignored it, but Helen dabbed at it with the corner of the blankets.Another memory came back to him suddenly.'Those children – they're yours?'

Helen took a deep breath.'Yes.They're safe now.'She almost smiled.

Remus set the mug down before he dropped it.Though he was used to being ill, he had rarely felt this weak.Not really seeing what she was getting at, he turned back to Helen.

'So, your husband works for Voldemort.He made you betray us?'He felt another stab of anger for her cowardice.'To protect your own skin?'

'No!'She seemed to have forgotten her earlier injunction against making too much noise.'No, no … Remus, what do you take me for?'Helen stopped herself, and before he could answer, said, 'Well, I know what you take me for.You're not wrong, but you don't know the whole story.'

'So he didn't threaten you; you just did it to please him, then?'

Helen swallowed.'You're being very harsh,' she said.Then, rather to Remus' surprise, she added, 'But I deserve it.No, he – he had my children.Our children.He would have – killed them … if I didn't.'

Remus sank back against the musty straw.He looked at her in disbelief.

'That's – that's appalling.'He tried to imagine what she must have gone through, but his mind shied away like a nervous horse.'I'm sorry.'Helen blinked rapidly.Remus put out an awkward hand to comfort her.'They're at Hogwarts now?'

'Yes.'

'They'll be all right there.'

'I know.'

Helen sat beside him in silence for a while.Then Remus said, 'How long have I been here?'

She thought for a moment, and counted on her fingers.'Almost two weeks.'

'What?'He shook his head in disbelief.'It can't be.'

'It is.You've been ill for a fortnight.I thought you were going to die.You-Know-Who put some terrible spells on you.It was only because you were … transformed that you survived.'

Remus tried to absorb this.'So Voldemort's been besieging Hogwarts for a fortnight?'

'That's right.'

He rested his head against the straw and yawned widely.'You've been taking care of me for two weeks?' he continued.

Helen nodded.

'Thank you.'He looked at Helen with a slightly puzzled expression.'Why didn't you go with Voldemort's followers?'

'Because – because I don't agree with them at all.I didn't want to have anything to do with them, but I didn't have much of a choice.But now that my children are safe, there's nothing they can do to me to make me go back.'

Remus nodded without speaking.He lay still for a few moments, tired simply by their conversation.

'Why don't you have a sleep?' said Helen, smoothing the blanket around him absently.

'Yes,' sighed Remus.It was a nuisance, he thought, being ill, but there wasn't much he could do about it.He submitted to Helen's fussing, and was asleep even before she had finished.

~

'It's this way,' said Arion decisively.'I know where I am, Sirius.'

'Yeah, you've been here fifty times before, I know.But there's a river down there, and I'm not planning to swim.'

'You don't have to,' Arion responded with great patience.'Just follow me.'

Muttering under his breath, Sirius followed him.They had been travelling across northern England for about a week, and he was footsore, tired and fed up.His mood hadn't been helped by the fact that Arion seemed to be enjoying himself.

They scrambled through the young brambles, Sirius muttering curses under his breath as they snagged on his legs.Arion seemed to be able to avoid them all.

'How come you know all this area, anyhow?' he asked.'Do you know _every_ patch of ground from here to Land's End?'

'Not quite.'Arion gave a dry smile.'Now, the river.'

He led the way down a steep bank, slithering a little over the mud.Sirius skidded after him and stood at the edge of the river.

'If you think I'm going to swim across that….'It wasn't particularly wide, but it looked deep.Sirius tripped over another bramble and swore.

'Just follow me,' said Arion, not for the first time.He bent down and took off his boots, rolled up the bottoms of his trousers and folded his cloak over his shoulders.'It's shallow, there's a ford.' 

Sirius looked very dubious, but he followed suit.Arion waded into the water and began to make his way across.Still wearing a scowl, Sirius went after him.He went off to one side a bit, and stepped into water almost up to his waist with a tremendous splash.

Whirling around, Arion reached out a hand to haul him out.'You must stay right behind me,' he said.'This is the only place where it's safe to cross.'

The water swirled around his legs, threatening to overbalance him.It was freezing cold as well, but Sirius made no complaint.The stones crunched under his feet, smooth and slippery.Arion splashed up on the other side, and a moment later Sirius did the same.

They were both shivering, and Sirius' wet clothes were clinging to him.

'Let's get moving,' he said.'I'm going to freeze to death unless we keep going.'He dried off his feet with the top of his cloak and put his boots back on.

'It'll dry off pretty soon,' said Arion casually.'But it's best not to sit around.'He looked around him for a moment, and nodded to himself.'We'll go this way.'

'What wouldn't I give for a broomstick!' exclaimed Sirius about five minutes later.Arion was leading the way into a wood, and he was picking his way through rabbit-holes and a plague of holly bushes.'I wonder what happened to Vivian?'

Arion looked rather angry.'We shouldn't have let her go off like that.She has no idea how to hide herself.Chances are she was recaptured.'He scowled.'I don't know what I was thinking of.'

Sirius didn't answer.A bit later, he asked, 'How much longer before we get to Hogwarts?'

Arion paused to consider this for a moment.'About three days from now we should be there, barring problems and delays.'

'Good.'

He was going to ask more, but Arion made a quelling gesture at him and looked around alertly.There had been many alarms of this sort throughout the journey, for they both knew that Voldemort would not let his captives away easily.Now Arion led the way deeper into the bushes, moving almost without a sound.Sirius, much to his irritation, was a little more clumsy, and Arion shot him a warning glance when he snapped off a branch that was snagging his cloak.

The sky was darkening.'There's a good place where we can stop for the night,' said Arion in a hushed voice.Sirius privately marvelled at how he seemed to know his way about perfectly.Well, it wasn't surprising, hadn't they said he'd spent most of his life roaming around England hunting down Voldemort's supporters?

Later in the evening, they sat by the fire after eating their meagre supper.It was dark and chilly.Sirius was throwing pinecones at the fire, making bright blazes in the ash.

'What did they offer you, when you were in the dungeons?' he asked curiously, breaking a silence that had lasted a long time.'They told me I would have power and people to command, and free pardon for any of my friends I could persuade to join with me.'He paused.'All lies, of course.Iron'll float before I trust Voldemort or any of his lot.'

Arion didn't answer for a moment.At length he said, 'I was told I could join with – with Voldemort as his second in command.'

_'What?'_Sirius turned to stare at him.In the firelight, Arion's face was half in shadow.'Why -?' he began, but something about Arion's face made him stop.He did not speak again for the rest of the evening, but sat gazing into the flames.After a while, Sirius curled up to sleep.The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Arion still watching the fire burn down into white ash.

~

Helen had gone into Hogsmeade to buy some food and supplies.Where she got the money from, Remus didn't ask.When he was alone, Remus decided to make a test of his legs.He felt considerably better than he had last time he had tried this, when he had scarcely been able to walk.Now that Helen wasn't here to fuss and order him to sit down after five seconds, he would be able to find out how well he was recovering.

He stood without much difficulty and paced around the shack slowly.He found himself recalling how often he had woken up exhausted and aching in here.Then he had never dreamed that one day he would be in here like this.After walking around the room three times he was out of breath and his legs felt shaky.He leaned on the wall, looking through the cracks of the boarded-up windows.There was not a soul about, though Helen had told him that this was not far from the area where Voldemort patrolled.But the reputation the Shrieking Shack had gained was sufficient to keep it safe from any curious eyes.That much he had accomplished, at least.Not that terrifying everyone in Hogsmeade and even being mentioned in guidebooks was an accomplishment to be particularly proud of.

When he had his breath back he walked around the room again, more to prove he could do it than anything else.Then he sat down on the chair.He had only been there about five minutes when he heard rapid footsteps outside.Another second, and Helen burst in the door.

'Remus, they're coming up to search here,' she gasped between sobbing breaths.She was spattered with mud from the run up the hill.'Can you hide?I'll let them find me, they'll take me, I'll be all right.'

Remus got up, knowing it was time to tell her about the tunnel.'You can't do that,' he said.'There's no need.We can get away easily.'

'What do you mean?'She was rushing around the room, flinging things away and trying to clear up all traces of Remus' presence.'If you go upstairs or something, perhaps if they find me here they won't look anywhere else.I'll try to distract them.'

Remus was shaking his head as she began to sweep away the pallet where he had lain.He went to the trapdoor, which could not be seen at all from above, and heaved at it for a moment, trying to prise it up.

'What _are_ you doing?' Helen asked, pausing for a moment.'What's that?'

'It's a tunnel, it leads to Hogwarts.Once we put the trapdoor back down, it'll be impossible to see.'He put out a hand to stop her as she whirled around the room like a hurricane.'Put those boards back up across the door, tip all our stuff into the tunnel, and then come with me.'

'To Hogwarts?We can get to Hogwarts from here?'She gaped at him.

'Yes.I'll explain in a moment.'He bent down again and gave a strong tug.The trapdoor stuck for a moment, and then came open with a jolt that flung him backwards on the floor.Helen gaped at the hole that had appeared at her feet, and stooped to help Remus up.Then she began to fling every trace of their stay into the pit and knocked down the furniture she had tried to repair.Remus helped her as best he could.

'Okay, that's it.'Helen gave a last glance around the room.'Let's go down this mysterious tunnel.I don't believe it, I've been here a fortnight and I never had a clue.Are you sure it'll work?'

'Very sure.'Remus slid with the ease born of long practice into the tunnel, and Helen followed, landing on a heap of blankets and straw.Reaching up, Remus pulled the trapdoor over his head.It shut with a clang, and he dropped down to the floor of the tunnel, catching his breath.A moment later, and he could hear voices above him.

'I don't care what stupid witless beliefs you have about it being haunted.It's perfectly safe.I can scarcely comprehend your extraordinary negligence, not searching such an obvious hide-out.Now get that door down and go in!' 

Helen shuddered.'That's Alexander,' she murmured. 'Let's go.'She looked down the dark tunnel.Remus shook his head, struck by a sudden idea.

'Scream,' he said.'Really loudly.'He thought with a smile that it was exactly what Sirius would have done.

'_What?_'In the background there were the sounds of the door being broken down.

'It's the Shrieking Shack, let's make it really shriek.'There was a gleam in his eye.Before she could say anything, he threw back his head and gave frightening howl.He reflected that thirty years of practice had paid off.There was an answering cry of fear from above their heads, and a furious voice.

'Get back in there, you cowards!'

Helen screamed as well, high and piercing.Remus was letting out more bloodcurdling howls, and found he was enjoying himself.The tunnel echoed and echoed around them, and it really did sound like the shack was screaming.

'There's nobody in there, get back inside and do your work?Do I really have to nursemaid you lot the whole way?Call yourselves mercenaries!'They heard the sharp crack of a spell, and a different kind of scream.Remus saw Helen was shaking a little, and he put out a hand to console her even as he howled again.What a man to be married to!She screamed again, and he could tell she was not needing to pretend that she was afraid.

There were the sounds of running feet, and more exhortations and swearing from Alexander.They heard him go in himself.When Remus caught the sound of his feet on the trapdoor, he gave his best howl.He was rewarded by the sound of Alexander jumping violently and retreating to the door.

For a while the two of them sat in the tunnel, still letting out howls and screams occasionally.Finally, both out of breath and a little hoarse, they stopped.

'I don't think they'll be back soon,' said Remus, still feeling the surge of confidence that his success had created.He grinned.Helen mustered a weak smile in return.

'Shall we go?' she said.'Do you think we'll be able to get through to Hogwarts?'

'I don't suppose Voldemort's spells reach underground – earth magic is very complicated – but you never know.We can try, at least.'While he still felt full of energy, he got to his feet.Helen followed suit.

'Why didn't you say this was here before?' she asked.

Remus paused.How was he to say that he hadn't really wanted to trust her with this, hadn't wanted to confide such a precious secret to someone who was not proven for honesty?While he hesitated, Helen saved him.

'I'm not surprised.In your position I wouldn't have mentioned it either.I don't seem exactly trustworthy.'She sounded resigned to it.

Remus could not protest this.Instead he said, 'When I was a student at Hogwarts, I came here to transform every month.It was awful.It's because of my screaming and howling that people started thinking it was haunted.'

'Oh, that must have been terrible,' said Helen.She sounded genuinely upset, he thought.'And then I go and drag you there of all places.'

'Hardly something to apologise for,' he retorted.

She was silent for a while, and Remus began to feel less like Sirius and more like his tired self.He stumbled.Helen was alert instantly.

'You'd better sit down for a bit,' she said, putting out a hand to stop him.He did not protest, it seemed like a good idea.Breathing heavily, he sat with his back against the earthen wall of the tunnel.Helen crouched down beside him.It was very dark, he could not see her, but he could hear the small sounds she made as she shifted restlessly.

'What am I going to say to them?' she said suddenly in a quiet, urgent voice.'What _can_ I say?'Before Remus could answer, she continued in a self-mocking tone, '"Oh, I'm very sorry I let You-Know-Who into the castle.I promise I won't do it again?"'She made sound half-way between a laugh and a sob.'Sounds convincing, doesn't it?'

'I'll vouch for you,' said Remus helpfully.'You saved my life, you know.I'll make sure they know all about that.You'll be all right.'

She took a deep breath and grew calmer.'Well, I suppose I'll deserve whatever they have to say.They probably won't kill me.'

'They better not even think of it,' growled Remus.

'And I'll see Laura and Paul.'He could hear the smile in her voice now.'That's all that matters.'

Remus smiled as well, though in the dark it was not possible to see it.He got to his feet.

'Let's keep going.'

They walked in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

'Do you think we've got past the boundaries into Hogwarts?' asked Helen after a bit.

Remus paused to think.'We should have … I wasn't paying attention to how long we've been walking for.Hmm … yes, I think we have.'

'Does that mean that You-Know-Who could get in through this tunnel?' asked Helen worriedly.

'I don't know.It's not easy to get out the other end.'Remus suddenly thought of the other tunnels that led into Hogsmeade.But surely Voldemort didn't know the tunnels were there.At least, that was what he hoped.'Professor Dumbledore knows about all of them, I'm sure, so it'll be all right.'He began to think it through.

Finally, he said, 'I think this is how it works.Voldemort is stopping anyone from getting out of Hogwarts, but not going in.He can't get in because of the new spells on the grounds that stop evil things getting in.But _we_ can get in because we're not evil.'

Helen made a strange half-laughing sound.'Well, you're not, at least.'

'Helen, you are by no means evil.

There was a flicker of light ahead of them.

'There!' said Remus, pleased.'We're safe.'Helen looked doubtful.They both came to the mouth of the tunnel.Helen reached up.The Whomping Willow lashed out at her just as Remus called a warning.

'Don't - !'

She let out a yelp and dropped down again.

'What on _earth_ is that?'

'The Whomping Willow,' said Remus.'You know, down past Hagrid's cottage.We're in the grounds.'

'Oh!So it's protecting the tunnel.'She turned to Remus, and he could see confusion on her face.'But that means we can't get out.'

'We can, it's all right.'Remus rested for a moment on the wall of the tunnel.'We need a long stick,' he said.

Helen looked around.'There's plenty up there, but I don't think the tree will let me have them.What's it for?'

'To make the tree stop.I always used to keep one here … but that was a long time ago.Hmm … I don't know what we'll do if we can't find one.'He did not think the long walk back to the Shrieking Shack would be very enjoyable.

'It's all right, I know what we can do.'Helen pulled out her wand.'I can enchant this so that it's longer.'

Remus looked worried.'We'll have to be careful, you don't want that snapped.'

'It's all right,' she said.She murmured a spell, and her wand became several feet longer.'Right, what do you want me to do?'

'I'll do it.'Remus straightened up and went to the mouth of the tunnel warily, taking the long wand.He'd had lots of practice at dodging the tree, and he ducked at the right moment.'When it freezes, get up as quickly as you can and out of the way.'

'Right.'

Remus waited until the Whomping Willow's attention was distracted by a bird, and then reached up with the wand.He hit the knot on the trunk, and it froze.The bird gave a chirp of surprise and flew away, while Helen scrabbled at the wall of the tunnel and clambered up.Remus followed more slowly, tired.The Willow began to creak, and Helen grabbed him and tugged him out of reach just in time. 

'Thanks.'Remus picked himself up and gave Helen her wand, which was undamaged.She worked the counter-spell and stuck it back in her belt.'Well, let's go see if anyone's around.'

They crossed the lawn in silence and went up to the West Door.Neither was surprised to find it barred and bolted.Remus knocked.They stood waiting, and Remus could see Helen was keeping her expression steady with difficulty.At last the door swung open.

Minerva was standing there.She looked more careworn than when he had seen her last, Remus thought.There were blue streaks under her eyes.She gaped at them.

'Remus?' she asked incredulously.'Are you all right?'

He smiled at her tiredly and saw her eyes turn to Helen.

'May we come in?' he asked before she could speak.She looked back at him and there was anger in her face.

'You may,' Minerva said in a steely tone, 'but _she_ may not.'

Much as he wanted to go and sit down, Remus remained on the doorstep.

'I trust Helen,' he said firmly, meeting Minerva's angry gaze.'She'll do no harm.'

A voice from behind Minerva said, 'Two of a kind.'Snape limped into view.'I must say, Lupin, even I had not expected you to show such poor judgement.'

Remus could see that Helen had shrunk away at the very sight of Snape, and he took a breath to speak.Before he could muster his thoughts into words, Snape continued, 'And as for her – she is almost beneath contempt.The lowest and most cowardly traitor who ever lived.'He advanced on her like an army.'Why have you come back?Why didn't you stay with that husband of yours and your Dark Wizard friends?Did you come back to gloat?'He paused, glaring at her.'Do you even know what you've done?Do you know that to repair the devastation _you_ caused, the best wizard in the world has died?'In his voice was not grief, but a wild fury, and his knuckles were white around his wand.'By your actions, you murdered Professor Dumbledore.Aren't you proud of yourself?'Helen was ashen.Remus put a hand on the doorpost for support. 

'Severus…' began Minerva sharply, but he carried on, enunciating each word with venom.

'And now you and that tame werewolf have the brazen audacity to return here?You're –'

'Severus, that is _enough_.'Minerva looked almost as angry as Snape.Remus took a long breath, feeling very weak at the knees.'Remus, you'd better come and sit down.'She glanced at Helen.'You too.'

Pale with anger, Snape watched them enter.Helen put out a hand to help Remus, for which he was very grateful.He collapsed onto a chair.Minerva bent over him.

'Have you been ill?' she asked, forgetting Helen for a moment.'You look awfully peaky.'

'Professor Dumbledore's … dead?'Remus could scarcely grasp the news.He stared up at Minerva, not answering her question.There were more lines on her face than when he had seen her last, and he noticed some grey strands in her hair.

'Yes.I am Headmistress now.'She spoke without pride, a bald statement of the facts.Remus sat back in the chair and tried to comprehend it.

Before it could sink in, Minerva continued, speaking a little too quickly.'Remus, how on earth did you get here?We're besieged, the owls can't even get in or out.'Minerva gave him a piercing look as though he might just be an illusion and would melt away. 

'We came through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack,' he said.'The siege spell doesn't reach underground.'

'Oh, that's good to know.'She paused.'Does You-Know-Who know about it?'

'I don't think so, I think it's all right.'Distractedly, he explained the conclusion he had come to in the tunnel.

Minerva nodded.'That makes sense.'Then she turned back to Helen.'Why have you come back?' she asked in a steely voice.'I'm going to give you a chance to speak for yourself, because – because before he died, Albus said I was to be lenient with you.So speak.'Snape looked as if he was about to object, but Minerva glanced sharply at him and he subsided.

Helen hesitated, looking to Remus.He gave a little smile and waited for her to speak.

'I – I came back because my children are here, above all.'Her voice was very quiet.'Are they safe?'

'They're fine,' said Minerva with a scowl that almost matched Snape's.'Though I am surprised that you should care enough for them to ask after abandoning them here.'

Remus drew in his breath in a gasp and glanced up at Helen.She was very pale, and said nothing.

'Helen left them here deliberately in the hope that they would be safe,' said Remus sharply.'She … well, you explain.'

'Alexander – Alexander de Laurent, my husband – he took them and brought them to Stonehenge,' said Helen in a shaking voice.'He told me that he – that if I didn't do as he asked he'd kill them.'

'You set the lives of those two little – little brats above the entire of Hogwarts?' raged Snape, pacing up and down while Minerva stood stunned.'How many people's children are here, Mrs de Laurent?'

'Severus!'Minerva was staring at Helen, whose face was full of pain.'Control yourself!'

'Helen also saved my life,' Remus said quietly when she did not continue.'If it hadn't been for her I would either be in Voldemort's prison somewhere or I'd be dead.'

Minerva still looked stunned.'I see,' she said at last.'Well, Helen,' and her voice was gentler than it had been before, 'I think, under the circumstances, you can remain here.'

Snape turned to her.'Minerva, consider for a minute,' he said in a quieter voice.'I cannot accept this decision.You're not thinking clearly.That woman –' he made a contemptuous gesture '- that woman was responsible for the attack on the school.She has betrayed us once, what proof have you that she will not do it again?'

Helen took a deep breath.'I know there is no way I can prove anything to you.I can only say that I – that I did not want to do what I did, but – my children mean more to me than anything.'Her voice shook a little, but she held Snape's gaze.'Now that my children are safe, Alexander has no more hold over me.'

'Severus, I accept what Helen is saying,' said Minerva to him as his lip curled.'I am going to have to ask you to abide by my decision.'

'I hope you don't regret it,' he spat.Remus looked at Helen.She was still pale, and her eyes were flickering from Snape to Minerva.

'Thank you,' she said softly.

Remus sat forward a little, needing to ask a question that had been preying on his mind.He turned to Minerva.

'Is Sirius here?'

Minerva looked back from Helen with a sorrowful expression.'I'm sorry, Remus,' she began.Remus felt a terrible knot tightening in his stomach.'We have no idea what happened to Sirius.' 

Remus felt as though he had been struck.He had been clinging to the hope that Helen was wrong, that in the confusion of the attack she had been mistaken about what had happened, but now it was swept away.He had only just regained his friend after twelve endless years, how could he have lost him so soon?And Dumbledore, too.The enormity of it all began to sink in, and he slumped back in the chair for a few moments.

Snape whirled on his heel and stalked away, his robes swishing.Remus saw Helen look considerably more at ease once he was gone, though she was still breathing raggedly.He tried to pull himself together, but Minerva turned towards him.

'You both look like scarecrows.Have you been sleeping in your clothes, Remus?'

'Yes, as it happens,' he said, a little crossly, getting to his feet to prove he was all right.'Minerva, don't fuss, I'll be fine.'He caught sight of himself in a mirror then.His clothes were mismatched, crumpled and covered in mud from the tunnel.And his face was dead white, save for the stubble of a beard around his chin and a streak of mud on his forehead.Somehow, the sight of himself made him feel far worse, and he put a hand on the wall.Minerva gave him a piercing look.

'You are going straight up to Madam Pomfrey,' she said sternly.'Come on.'She would have taken his arm, but he began to climb the stairs before she could reach him.

'I'm going, I'm going,' he said. But then he stopped.Through the window he saw Hagrid approaching the front door, a small girl perched on his shoulders and a boy trotting alongside him.A faint smile began to spread across his face.The door opened.

'Mummy!'Two shrieks of delight filled the entrance hall, and the girl began to try and climb down from Hagrid's shoulders.

'Hey, steady on there!' he said as he stood in the doorway.Remus grinned as Hagrid lifted the child down and set her gently on her feet.She ran towards Helen, catching up with the boy who had flung himself at her.Remus remembered that the girl was called Laura and the boy was Paul.Helen had talked about them often.Now she had bent down and was folding them both in her arms.

With another tired smile, Remus continued to climb the stairs, leaning heavily on the banister.He paused to look down again, and saw that Helen was crying openly.Hagrid was dabbing at his own eyes with a gigantic grubby handkerchief.There was a hint of a smile around the corners of Minerva's lips and in her eyes as she left them and followed Remus up the stairs.

'Up to the Infirmary for you,' she said, sounding as if she was his teacher again.Remus glanced back at Helen still holding her children, and then went on up.'When Madam Pomfrey's got you sorted out, come to the staff-room.There are a lot of things we need to discuss, all of us.I think Helen could be very helpful.'

Remus nodded, too tired and grief-stricken to work out what she was suggesting.He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around the corridors of the school dazedly.Everything was starting to feel unreal, as if the attack had happened to a different person, in a different place.The heels of Minerva's shoes clicking away down the corridor echoed loudly in his ears.

How could Dumbledore be dead?Dumbledore was the most – the most _alive_ person he had ever known.And he was dead.He wondered how Helen must be feeling.She had been upset before, this was a hundred times worse.Sirius, too, there was no telling what might have become of him.

He had betrayed Dumbledore's trust and now he was dead.Why had he been so reckless, so thoughtless?Dumbledore had been the first person to give him a chance, and now … now he was dead.There was a chair at the end of the corridor.Remus sank into it and put his head in his hands, his grief too complete to care that there was a class of first-year Hufflepuffs walking past and staring at him.So odd, that this could have happened two weeks ago, and he hadn't known.The stars had not fallen, the sun still rose and set.And yet the greatest wizard in the world was dead.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Not sure when I'll be finished with the next part now that exams have started.I hope it's soon._

_Blaise_

_4th May 2000_


	9. Many Meetings

**_Trojan Horse – Part IX: Many Meetings_**

_ _

_Sorry this took so long, it was tricky to write.It jumps around a lot, it's all more or less on the same day but I can't seem to write from only one person's point of view at the moment.Ah, and a bit of this will be clearer if you've read 'The Farther Shore.'If you haven't, don't worry, I do explain what's happening._

_Enjoy, as always._

~

'Look, you misbegotten mare's son, where are you taking me?I've no wish to spend the rest of my days wandering around this forest.'

Sirius would have caught Arion's eye with his own excited glance, but it was too dark.There was no mistaking the voice.

'Vivian?' he called. 

A muffled gasp answered him.He hurried through the dense undergrowth of the Forbidden Forest towards the sound of a horse whickering, crashing through branches in his haste.Arion followed more judiciously.In a few moments, all three were standing in a clearing.

'Where did you go?' asked Arion at once.'Why didn't you come back?'

Vivian half-turned towards him.She patted Zephyr's neck.'This is the reason.Zephyr utterly refused to come anywhere near here, and I don't blame him one bit, and he carted me off over half the country before I finally persuaded him to come back here.The Dark Lord is about three miles away, over in the town.'

'You mean Voldemort is actually in Hogsmeade?'

'He was.I'm not sure he still is, but he definitely was a week ago.'

'How did you get here, then?' Arion continued.

'Well,' said Vivian a little sharply, 'if I knew where I was, I'd have a better chance at answering that.Zephyr just dragged me along.I told him we were going to Hogwarts, and now we've wound up here, and I'm quite sure it's not a particularly safe place.'

'You're in the Forbidden Forest,' said Sirius.'Hogwarts is about half an hour's walk away, maybe more.'

'Forty minutes from here,' said Arion.'Well, then, we'd better get going.'He turned towards the faint shape in the darkness that was Vivian.'It might be easier if you rode, and I'll lead Zephyr,' he said.

'I can manage just fine,' said Vivian, sounding more than a little irritated.'I don't need you to look after me.'

Arion didn't answer, simply beginning to lead them off through the forest.

'Hey, I'll ride Zephyr,' said Sirius with a smile that went unseen in the darkness.'I've walked my poor feet to death.'

Vivian ignored him as well, and began to walk alongside Zephyr, following Arion.Sirius went after them.Perhaps Arion had been mistaken, for Vivian was walking surely and with confidence although it was utterly dark.After a few moments of confusion he realised, feeling rather stupid, that it made no difference to her.

Sirius went to walk on Zephyr's other side.

'Did you really break the snow spell?' he asked after a few moments of silence.'How did you manage it?'

'You mean, how did a poor little blind girl manage to fight a snow demon?' she demanded.'Same as anyone else.'

Sirius hesitated, startled at the anger in her tone.'Professor Dumbledore was going to send me and my friend to go and try to chase it away or something, but you got it the morning we were due to leave,' he said as levelly as he could.'So I'm curious.'

It was her turn to be silent for a moment.'Well,' she said more calmly, 'I knew there was a snow demon by the noise, and also it couldn't very well be anything else.I got into the enclosure on Zephyr during the night, and I used a Calor Charm on it.Actually, as it turned out, it was chained down, so I had to land and try and get the chains off.When I did that, it went away at once.They're not native to that part of Siberia, and it wasn't happy.'

'I see,' said Sirius, then wondered if that would offend her as well.It didn't seem to.'You flew to Russia on Zephyr?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'We were going to go on a Muggle airplane,' he said.'A Pegasus would have been much more fun.'He thought of the Shadow. 

'Quiet, you two,' said Arion in a hushed tone.'There are ogres around here sometimes, it would be better if we don't have to fight.'

Sirius and Vivian both obeyed him, and they walked in silence through the Forbidden Forest towards Hogwarts.

~

Minerva couldn't sleep.After lying in bed for about an hour turning over and over, she got up.If she wasn't going to sleep she might as well get something productive done.Pulling her cloak over her nightgown and putting on her glasses, she went to her desk and began to mark a stack of essays.She sighed as she waded her way through the third page of Lancelot Grubb's ill-spelt and almost illegible discussion of transmutation.She was going to have to send him to Madam Pince for extra lessons to sort out his writing.In her precise angular handwriting, she made a note on her To Do list.

A ghost wandered through the wall.'Hello, Professor,' said the Grey Lady.'You're up late.'

'I thought I'd get some work done.'Minerva did not look up from her essays, well used to the easy comings and goings of the ghosts.

'You have visitors.There are some people coming across the grounds,' said the ghost in her distant voice.'You might want to go and greet them.'

'What?' demanded Minerva at once, dropping her quill and looking up.'Who?How could they get in?'

'I don't know.'The ghost began to drift away.Minerva reached for her wand and put on a pair of shoes.Her cloak had begun to slide off her shoulders, and she pulled it up again.Hagrid was supposed to be on duty downstairs, keeping an eye on things tonight.All the staff were taking it in turn to stay awake and watch out for anything untoward that might occur.She'd better go and ask him if he'd seen anything.The Grey Lady was usually pretty reliable.

She went downstairs.Something told her to go towards the kitchens, Hagrid would probably be around there if he had any sense.She held her wand up, and the faint light from the tip showed her where to go.Her footfalls were almost silent, she was pleased to notice, in her slippers she could still walk like a cat.

The corridors were empty.There were no strange and mysterious visitors.She went to a window not far from the kitchen door and pulled aside the curtains.A cloud of dust rose up and a spider scuttled sideways into a crack in the frame.Minerva sneezed.It was a cloudy night, so she couldn't be sure, but there seemed to be nobody around on the lawn.Perhaps she should transform, then she would be sure.A smile crossed her face, for nothing was as good as a cat at seeing in the dark.But the transformations took a lot out of her these days.She peered out across the shadowy lawn.

'Minerva?'

'Professor McGonagall?'

Two voices spoke simultaneously behind her.She whirled around, her heart pounding.In the dim light, she did not recognise the three people standing before her, two filthy, haggard-looking men and a rather cleaner woman.She stared at them, startled and rather afraid.

'Who are you?How did you get in?' she asked sharply, one hand on her wand.

'Through the door, same as usual.'There was something very familiar about the voice of the slightly shorter man.She peered at him.Heavy footsteps from the corridor behind her made her jump again.

'What's goin' on?'

Minerva glanced back with some relief as Hagrid approached.

'Who're you, then?' he asked, stepping between Minerva and the new arrivals.

'Hagrid, it's all right,' said the familiar voice again.'Do you really not know us?'

Minerva leaned forwards a bit, looking at the woman in confusion.She was certain she had never seen her before in her life.She looked at the man who had spoken.

'I'm not playing guessing games with you,' she said tartly.

'Don't tease her, you look a sight,' said the other man.'I'm not surprised she can't recognise you.Minerva, it's Sirius and Arion.'

Minerva's jaw dropped.She took a shaky step backwards, her knees feeling not entirely reliable, and Hagrid put a out a huge hand to steady her.

'Yeh'd better sit down.'He steered her to a chair.

'I thought … we all thought you were dead,' she gasped.

'Sorry to spring it on you like that – are you all right?'Arion came a step nearer, his brow furrowed with concern.Minerva sat up ramrod straight, hating to be seen showing any kind of weakness.She looked at the strange young woman.

'Who are you?' she asked bluntly.

The woman hesitated for a moment, and then said, 'I'm Vivian Shaw.'Minerva looked at her with narrowed eyes as she stood resting one hand lightly on Sirius' arm.She was sure she had heard that name somewhere before… 

'Good evening,' she said.'I am Minerva McGonagall.'She stood up again and extended her hand to the younger woman, eyeing her closely.Vivian did not take it.Sirius opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

'Good evening,' Minerva repeated.

'Pleased to meet you,' said Vivian with a crooked smile.Minerva lowered her hand and looked at Vivian piercingly._Where have I heard of her before?_ she asked herself.But she had no more time to consider it, because Arion said, 'We ought to see Dumbledore straight away.'

Behind her, Hagrid made a strangled noise.Minerva forgot about Vivian.

'Arion,' she said.'I – you have to know – perhaps you'd better sit down..._'Stop putting it off,_ she rebuked herself.'Albus is dead.'

Sirius looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.'That's – that can't be true,' he stammered.'It can't be right.Not Professor _Dumbledore_….'

Arion did not look as though he were surprised.In a dull tone, he asked, 'How did it happen?'

Minerva took a deep breath.'He put all his strength into driving You-Know-Who out of the school,' she said.'He had nothing left.'She looked at them both.Arion closed his eyes for a moment, standing with bowed head.Sirius was still staring at her, looking as if he might protest again.

'I'm sorry, Sirius.'Minerva glanced at the girl again.Her face was terribly pale, and she was swaying where she stood.She half-turned towards Sirius, her hand still resting on his arm.Then she clutched him and he caught her as she collapsed.Minerva started forwards, as did Hagrid.He took her from Sirius.

'Poor little lass,' he said.'I'll take 'er up to Poppy, shall I?'As if she were a child, he lifted her up.

Sirius hesitated.'Tell Poppy she's blind,' he said after a moment.

Hagrid appeared unflapped by this revelation.'Okay then.'

Minerva's jaw dropped as she recalled when she had heard the name before, and in what circumstances._I would never have guessed,_ she thought.Hagrid walked off, leaving Arion still looking at the ground and Sirius stunned.

'Is Remus all right?' he asked suddenly, urgently.

'Yes.'Minerva heard him let out his breath in release as she spoke. 'Everyone else is all right,' she added.

Sirius didn't answer.

'What happened?' asked Arion after a while.'How did – how did Voldemort get in?'

Minerva's face clouded.'It was Helen who betrayed us,' she said in a cold tone.'She's here now, Remus says she means us no harm, and – and Albus said we were to treat her well.'

'_Helen Irwin?_' demanded Sirius, seeming to come to life.'She did it?But she's – she's just – she's not the sort of person….'

Arion looked a little startled as well.

'She's really Helen de Laurent,' explained Minerva.'And he was blackmailing her.With her children's lives.'She resigned herself to explaining the sorry tale yet again.At the end, Sirius said, 'Where's Remus?'

'Up in his old room.He's still not very well.'

'I'm going up to see him.'

~

Remus rolled over in his sleep, disturbed by a noise.Scarcely half-awake, he opened his eyes a fraction.The door was open, and someone was coming into the room, a tall man.His heart began to pound in fear and he lay very still.

'Remus?' called a voice softly.'Wake up.' 

That dispelled his fear a little, for there was something achingly familiar about the voice.

'What is it?' he asked sleepily, not lifting his head.'Come back in the morning.'

'Remus?' said the voice again.He knew that voice, but – but ….He looked up.This couldn't be true, it was another dream.There was no way it could be….His thought was interrupted by a crash, and some swearing.

'Why do you keep all these books by the door, Moony?Can't you put them somewhere sensible?'

He sat bolt upright in bed, reaching for his wand.Surely he couldn't be imagining that?

'Lumos,' he murmured.'Sirius?' he asked, daring now to hope.In the glow from his wand, he saw a gaunt face wearing a scowl that changed to a smile when he saw Remus.

'Moony!Oh, it's good to see you again.'He strode across the room as Remus sat up on the edge of his bed.

'Where have you been?' they both asked at once, and Sirius laughed.

'You first,' said Remus with a grin.And so Sirius began to talk, describing his adventures in a very colourful way.

'Well,' said Remus when he was finished, 'my time has been positively dull compared with that.'

'Minerva told me most of it,' said Sirius.'Did that woman really save your life?'

Remus had no need to ask who he meant.'Yes.She did.'He sighed.'Poor Helen.Life's been hard to her.'

Sirius scowled but said nothing.

'Did you say you escaped on a Pegasus?' asked Remus after a moment.

'Yes, that's right.'Sirius hesitated, seeing the mingled expressions on Remus' face.'It was cool, riding it,' he said at last.'Though not as good as the Shadow.'

'Yes,' answered Remus absently.'She's nice, Vivian?'

'Oh yes, very nice.'Sirius chuckled.'And she's quite a witch.She stopped the snow, she says.'He gave a huge yawn.

'You must be knackered.Were you walking all night?'

'Oh yes,' Sirius said vehemently.'Arion thought it was better to travel at night when we got closer, and I haven't had any proper sleep for days, and I don't suppose this is the place to come if you want some rest.'He yawned again.

'You'd better get some sleep now, then,' said Remus.'Is there a room ready for you?' 

'I haven't got a clue, and I don't really care.I could go to sleep on the floor.'

'I'll go and see, shall I?'

Leaving Sirius sitting on his bed, Remus went off to the guest rooms on the third floor.There was one empty, and with a wave of his wand he put clean sheets on the bed and got the dust out of the corners.But when he returned to his own room, Sirius had fallen asleep on his own bed.Remus allowed himself a smile and didn't wake him.Instead he pulled the blanket over him and went out quietly.It would be light shortly anyhow.He went down to his old office, wondering whether he or Helen would continue to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.Well, either way, he could get something done.He had spent a day in the Infirmary with Madam Pomfrey fussing over him, and then two more days being treated as if he were made of glass, and he was thoroughly bored of it.He felt more or less better now.Rummaging through the shelves in the office, he found the book he wanted and began to read through, making notes on a scrap of parchment.

~

It was fully light when Remus got up and looked out the window.Down beyond the lawn, comfortably munching his way through Hagrid's vegetable patch, was a Pegasus.He stared.Even at this distance, after all these years, he was utterly certain.He hurried from the room and downstairs, a whirl of thoughts circling in his head.

Out in the dawn chill, he felt a little less certain, but he walked quickly across the lawn.By the time he got there, the Pegasus was not alone.A woman he did not know was standing by it, working the mud from its glossy coat, running her hand across his flank and then brushing off the worst of it.

Remus hesitated, still standing at a distance.Politely enough, he said, 'Good morning.'As he spoke, he stared at the Pegasus.Along the base of his near wing was a jagged scar where the silvery hair did not grow, and Remus was certain.

'Good morning,' said the woman without looking up.

'How – how did you get this Pegasus?' he asked bluntly.

She still did not look up, though she stopped what she was doing.The winged horse looked up at his approach, and snuffled softly.

'I've had him for five years now,' she said.'I found him.Why do you ask?'

Instead of answering, Remus went closer, wondering what would happen.The Pegasus took a step forwards.Unafraid, he went to Remus and sniffed at him curiously, then rubbed his head against him.The woman had also moved forwards, her hand still on the horse's side.

'He knows you,' she said.'Who are you?'

'I'm Remus Lupin,' he replied automatically.'I know you are Vivian Shaw.'

'That's right.'

Remus scratched the horse's ears and patted his neck, feeling a wash of sadness. 

'Why do you have Altair?' he asked.'I thought – well, I had no idea what had happened to him.'

'Altair?'Vivian sounded puzzled, but the Pegasus' ears pricked forwards at the name, and he nuzzled Remus' hand.

'This is Altair.'

'He's called Zephyr,' said Vivian, shaking her head a little.'Are you sure you're not mistaking him for another horse?'

'Certain.'Remus reached out towards the scar, and Altair flinched away a little.'You see this here?Has he always had it?'

'Always had what?'Vivian did look directly towards Remus now, and he blinked in surprise.Her eyes were dark brown and wandering around without focusing on anything.

'Oh – I'm sorry – this scar, by his wing, I mean,' he stammered, covered in confusion and embarrassment.Why hadn't Sirius mentioned this to him?

'Yes, he had it when I found him.'She put an arm protectively around the horse's neck.'But he's mine.'

'I – I don't wish to dispute that,' said Remus.'Where did you – find him?'

A smile flickered around Vivian's mouth.'It's a long story,' she said.'He was running wild … I'm sure you won't find it remotely interesting.'She bent to stroke the horse's glossy side.'How do you know him?Do you know how he got the scar?'

'He used to belong to – a friend of mine,' said Remus painfully.'The scar is from a time when he was attacked by a werewolf.'

Vivian nodded, only looking a little perturbed.'Did your friend come from a place called Aldershot?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'Zephyr – or Altair if you prefer – kept taking me there at first, to the Halls of Healing and another place, a garden.'

Remus knew at once the place she meant, and he felt a lump swell in his throat.This Pegasus had been returning to Andrea's grave?He reached out to Altair and stroked his neck gently.

'Why did your friend let him go?' asked Vivian after a moment.

'She died.'

Vivian's face filled with sympathy.'Oh … I'm sorry,' she said.

Remus only smiled at her, then felt stupid again.'It's all right,' he said.'I'm glad to know Altair's in good hands.'

She smiled then.'I can really only think of him as Zephyr, I'm afraid,' she said.

Remus didn't answer.He ran his fingers through Altair's mane and remembered riding him, Andrea sitting in front of him.It was so clear in his mind, he could almost feel her hair in his face and the brush of her body against his.Vivian resumed her grooming.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching.Madam Pomfrey was bustling across the lawn.

'Miss Shaw?'

Remus smiled a little in recognition of the expression on Madam Pomfrey's face.

'You should be in the Infirmary,' she said sternly.

'I'm fine,' Vivian protested.Remus looked at her more carefully, and noticed that she was rather pale and had been crying.

'Miss Shaw, I think it would be better if you came back in and had a rest.You've had some – er, difficult experiences.'

'I don't need reminding!' she said crossly.'And I can manage just fine.'

Remus hesitated, unsure whether his interference would be appreciated.He caught Madam Pomfrey's eye.As it turned out, that was a mistake.

'You shouldn't be out here either, Remus,' she said.'I don't know, you're no better than when you were a student.You both ought to be resting.'

Vivian turned towards Remus.'Oh, you're under her thumb as well, are you?My sympathies.'

'We're both fine, Poppy,' said Remus.'And if there is a problem we can always send for you.'

She frowned, unconvinced.'Well,' she said, 'if you keep an eye on Miss Shaw here for me.'

Vivian made a face but said nothing.Remus nodded, and Madam Pomfrey slowly walked off.

'How come she's chasing you around as well?' asked Vivian when she had gone.

'I've not been well,' he said in a distant tone.'I had a bit of a – a fight with Voldemort.'

She stopped what she was doing.'And you're still alive?Goodness, perhaps the nurse is right to be keeping an eye on you.'

'It wasn't much fun,' he said, and was silent.Vivian took up her brush again and as Remus stood watching, his mind elsewhere, she got the remaining mud off Altair's hair.

'There,' she said.'I'm sure that's much better for you.'She seemed to be speaking to Altair, and the horse licked her hand in answer.Remus patted his neck.

'Shall we go in and have breakfast?' he asked.

'Yes, I'm starving,' she answered.She gave Altair a pat on the neck.'Off you go, don't destroy the garden.'

'Yes, and don't go into Hagrid's vegetables, he'll be livid,' added Remus.He hesitated as Vivian took a step towards him, then offered her his arm.She did not take it, but walked alongside him, her steps sure as they crossed the lawn and went up to the school.

Sirius met them at the door.'I saw you outside,' he said.'Are you feeling better now, Vivian?'

'Yes.'She frowned a little, her tone defensive.

Sirius sighed.'It's so awful,' he said.'I always kind of thought Dumbledore was immortal.'

Vivian didn't speak for a moment.Then she said, 'I owed him a lot.He was extremely kind to me.'She did not offer further explanation, and neither Sirius nor Remus asked for any.She walked alongside Sirius in to the Great Hall and they joined the other staff eating breakfast.

~

_Dear Emma,_

_ _

_I am glad to tell you that Paul and Laura are safe and with me here at the school.I hope all will be well now, but it is not very safe here.If anything should happen to me_

Helen paused, her quill poised above the parchment.A drop of ink fell on it, and she made a face.Setting the quill down, she removed the blot with a wave of her wand.She took up the quill to write again, when the door to the common room opened and Remus came in.He looked at her curiously.

'Minerva tells me that letters aren't getting through,' he said after a moment.'Voldemort is stopping them all.'

Helen set down her quill again and looked up at him.'Oh.Well, I guess this will have to wait, then.'She wiped the pen and folded the parchment in half.Remus went and sat opposite her.Helen looked up at him.He had an expression of curiosity and hesitation on his face.She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'I was wondering,' he said after a moment.'How did you get into the Shrieking Shack?It's not exactly easy to break in to it.'

Helen looked at him for a long time, wondering what to say.How was she to describe what it had been like?She decided to stick to the bare facts.

'When Dumbledore worked that spell,' she began, 'You-Know-Who was flung out, with his followers and whoever they were touching at that time.So Arion and Sirius were dragged out – they were in some hand-to-hand fighting – and you must have been touching Sirius.We sort of landed in a heap outside the gates that lead towards Hogsmeade, and there was an awful lot of confusion.I had ended up more or less on top of you.'She did not mention her shock at finding herself sprawled across a werewolf.'Alexander was trying to make up for – for it going wrong – by organising the prisoners.He didn't see you at once, and I – all I wanted was to get away from there.When everyone seemed to be busy, I began to get away, but Alexander saw me and told me to sort out the prisoners.Then I decided to take you with me, and I got you clear of the scene.'She paused, her breath coming quickly.'I didn't know what I was going to do, or where to go, but I – I was carrying you and I knew we couldn't go very far.The Shrieking Shack was there, and it seemed like a good idea.Ghosts wouldn't be as bad as Alexander and his master.So I got a window open, which wasn't easy, and boarded it up after us.'

She sat forwards in her chair, closing her eyes and remembering the torment of those days.She wasn't skilled at healing, and she could only hope Remus wouldn't die.A shiver ran over her as she remembered how he had transformed back to his human shape in the morning, with screams and moaning, seeming to be terribly afraid of something she couldn't see.She had tried to comfort him, rather relieved to put aside her own torment to care for him, but nothing could calm his agonising fear and pain.

Then he had sunk into a stillness that was worse than the screaming.He had scarcely been breathing, his pulse all but undetectable, and she had been sure he would die.All she could do was keep him warm, which wasn't easy, and sit watching him, not sleeping.And think.She had had no end of time to think, think about Hogwarts, about the spell Dumbledore had worked, about her own weakness, about her children.

After a day she began to realise that she would need some food.It had taken her a long time to summon the courage to leave the Shrieking Shack, and Remus.But she had gone down to Hogsmeade, where everything was chaos.There were many of Voldemort's supporters there, filling the town, and also people from the Ministry, intimidated on all sides by Voldemort and his people, and in the confusion nobody noticed a nervous-looking woman wandering about.

Remus had not died when she wasn't there, as she had feared he might.Instead, he was moving restlessly, his eyes open but unseeing.When she put a hand on him gently, he had cried aloud and shrank away.Nothing she could do had reassured him.

'What is it?' 

Helen started violently.She had all but forgotten where she was.Remus was looking at her with concern.

'Are you all right?'

'Oh … yes,' she said.She took a deep breath.'It's all right.'

'Minerva said we were having a meeting this afternoon for all of the League who are around,' said Remus.'I think it's now, we'd better go on up to the office.'

'Oh, yes, I forgot all about that.'She hesitated.'Am I still – I mean, you don't want me in the League any more.'

'No, you're still in,' said Remus.'Come on, let's go.'He got up and began to cross over to the door.Helen followed slowly, thinking.

Minerva was already in Dumbledore's office.Helen hesitated in the doorway, looking at the people who were already there.Snape was sitting in his usual spot, looking at Helen with disgust, and Arion did not seem much more welcoming.Remus smiled encouragingly at her and tentatively, she went to take a seat.He sat down beside her._They have every right to hate me,_ she thought, _what could be worse than what I've done?There's nothing I can do to undo the harm._

'Good afternoon, Remus, Helen,' said Minerva.'Just waiting for Sirius and Rubeus now.'

As she spoke, the door opened again and they both came in.

'Well, how was I supposed to know it didn't bite?' Sirius was asking loudly.'It came rushing up to me like it wanted to eat me alive, can you blame me for putting a Freezing Charm on it?'

'Yeh shouldn't have done it, he'll never be the same again, poor thing,' Hagrid answered.

'Good afternoon, gentlemen,' said Minerva sharply, and they both fell silent.Remus looked at Sirius inquisitively as he sat on his other side.

'What was all that about?' he asked in an undertone.

'Hagrid's new pet.It's a nightmare.'Sirius scowled. 

'Quiet, please,' said Minerva.'Now, there are some very important things we need to discuss.Before he died, Albus told me that we had to get him out of Stonehenge.'Minerva's voice was tightly controlled, and there was no need to ask who she meant by 'him.'She took a deep breath before continuing.'He said that you-' she turned to Arion '- could tell us more about why this was necessary and what we would have to do.'

'Yes.'Arion paused as every pair of eyes turned towards him.'Stonehenge is the most important magical place in the country, some say in the world.Voldemort draws strength simply from being there.The strength from Stonehenge is at its peak at the times of the old sun festivals, the equinoxes and the solstices, in particular the Midwinter Solstice, as Stonehenge is focused around this festival.The attack at the Spring Equinox can be used to illustrate how Voldemort drew on the power of Stonehenge.If he remains there until Midsummer, there could be even graver danger for us all.'

Minerva nodded.'So we have to find some way of getting him out of there.'

There was a silence as everyone took this in.Helen hesitated, knowing that there was one spell that would not fail, if she had the courage to do it.She was silent for a long time before at last she spoke.'There is a spell,' she said, her face rather pale, 'that will purify any place of Dark Magic.I'm willing to go there and – and perform it.'

'What spell is this?' asked Minerva.

'It's called the Conscia Fati Enchantment,' Helen said carefully, knowing that this was an obscure bit of magical knowledge, and very rarely used.'It's a bit – complicated – to explain, but I know how to work it.But it has to be done at Stonehenge itself, it doesn't work from a distance.'

'All right,' said Minerva.'You can give us the details later.But how do you propose to get in to Stonehenge?'

'I've done some thinking about this,' she said.'The only way I can see is if I give myself up to them.'

Remus gave her a worried glance.

'Surely they know that you don't want any more to do with them?' he asked.

'That's a risk I have to take,' she said._And it doesn't matter if something goes wrong,_ she added in her head.

'No,' said Arion.'I have an alternative idea.'

Everyone turned to look at him.

'If Helen believes she alone can perform this Conscia Fati Enchantment' – Helen nodded – 'then that's all right.But I will go with her.Voldemort may not believe that Helen has had a change of heart, but he will believe it of me.'

Minerva's eyes narrowed.'That's true,' she said in a hesitant tone.

Everyone else around the table was mystified, Helen as much as the others.

'Why will he believe it of you any more easily than any of the rest of us?' asked Sirius bluntly.'Didn't you turn him down in Carlisle?'He looked at Arion suspiciously.

'I think you'd better explain,' said Minerva.

'Yes.'Arion was silent for a while.'When I was at Hogwarts,' he began at length, 'I was in Slytherin.'He gave Snape a crooked smile.'Minerva remembers this, she was in the year below.My very closest friend was a boy called Tom Riddle.'

As understanding and amazement began to dawn on their faces, he continued, 'We planned to be famous and important wizards.We swore that we would always be loyal to each other.'He fell silent again.'I – I refused to follow Tom when he went to study the Dark Arts.We parted enemies.

'When I was in Carlisle, they promised me the chance to go back, to share the future as Tom had hoped it would be.'A bitter smile escaped him.'I refused.But I think Tom – Voldemort, I should say – will believe me.He wants to believe me.'There was a long pause as everyone took this in.Helen was staring at Arion in disbelief.He had had the courage to break with his past, she thought, but she had not.

'Anyhow,' Arion continued, 'I can bring you with me, Helen, as a sort of proof that I am serious.With a prisoner that I am sure Voldemort will be glad to have back, I will not be doubted, Helen will be able to perform her spell and it'll all work out very well.'

'A Trojan Horse again,' muttered Helen under her breath.

'What's that?Ah, if you want to think of it that way you can.' Arion gave her a sort of smile.

'I don't ask either of you to do this,' said Minerva carefully.'It must be your own decision.Take some time to consider it.'

'I'll do it,' said Arion at once.

Helen was slower, weighing it again in her mind.Finally, she said, 'Yes.It may prove to you that I wish to make amends.'

TO BE CONTINUED

_Thank you to everyone who put up with me as I struggled through this part._

_The next part will be equally slow, I fear.But the exams are over on Thursday!_

_Blaise._

_15th May 2000_


	10. Storm Gathering

**_Trojan Horse – Part X: Storm Gathering_**

_I'm sorry this took so long, and I thank you all for your patience. _

~

'Well then, Helen, we'll leave at dawn.'Arion gave her the merest hint of a smile as they sat together in a small office.After the meeting they had begun to make plans for how they would achieve their aim.'It's rather promising the way it's turned out, I have to say.'He glanced down at a scrap of parchment on which he had scribbled some notes.'Yes, tomorrow is a very good time for this.Now, I suppose you'll want to make your farewells and the like, so I'll leave you to it.Are you happy with all the arrangements?'

'It's fine,' she said.'So long as it works, I don't really mind what I have to do.'

He nodded.'I shan't interfere with what you're planning to do,' he said calmly.'All I'm coming for is to create some distractions.'

Helen looked at him and saw that he did know what she was going to do.Well, so long as he kept that attitude, it would be fine.She said as much.

'It's your business,' he said.'Now, I'll leave you in peace.'As he turned to go, he stopped.'You won't be able to bring anything with you, not even your wand.If I recall, you need a few special things for the Conscia Fati Enchantment.Give them to me and I'll see you get them at the right moment.'

'All right.'

Arion left the room, and Helen stared at the wall for a moment.She hadn't thought about the necessity of preparing the tools for the enchantment, but she knew what was needed.Well, it should be easy enough to find what she wanted around the school.

The other thing she did have to do was make her goodbyes.But she couldn't face it just yet.She knew what she ought to be doing, she ought to go to Laura and Paul and spend all the rest of the afternoon with them.Instead she left the office and went down and outside.The skies were cloudy and there was a wind rising.Helen paced across the lawn and down towards the lake.

Doubts were beginning to plague her.She was certain this was the right thing to do, but it still took so much courage.Did she possess it?She knew she was a coward at heart.But how else could it be done?There was no other person who would do this, nor any other who would be better for it than she.And if she did not do it, the power of Voldemort would grow and grow.

Conscia Fati.Aptly named, Helen thought.It was true, as well.At her Muggle primary school they had taught her the rudiments of Latin, and she had not entirely forgotten it.She crossed the Quidditch pitch and reached the shores of the lake.It was steel-grey, reflecting the sky.Helen looked across it for a while, and then up to the thickening clouds in the sky.It looked like it might rain, but she decided to chance it and walk around the lake anyway.After all, a few drops of rain wouldn't hurt her.And she needed time to think.

The birds were singing loudly as she began to make her way around the shores, competing with the rustle of the wind.Helen didn't really listen to them as she walked, her mind very far away.Perhaps this was wrong.She had a duty as well as a debt to repay, a duty to Paul and Laura.

But what would their life be, if Voldemort succeeded in his aim?She had been young when Voldemort had been trying to take power, she knew what he could do.And with his new-found strength, and without Dumbledore, things would only be worse.If the Conscia Fati Enchantment could save Laura and Paul from that, it would be worth it.

Her thoughts were punctuated by a rumble of thunder.She started, and looked at the sky.The dark clouds had thickened and were almost purple, and the wind was plucking at her cloak and hair.Helen hesitated, looking back the way she had come.But it would be the same distance whether she continued around the lake or went back, she was on the far side of it now.She carried on walking more quickly.

She wondered how much the other members of the League knew.Arion had realised, she was sure, but none of the others had seemed to grasp what the Conscia Fati Enchantment involved.Helen thought it would be better that way.She didn't really want to have to argue with them all.She knew what she was going to do and she knew it would be right.

A flash of lightning glinted on the lake, followed rapidly by a crack of thunder.Helen felt her scalp prickle.But despite the dark clouds, it was not raining.Perhaps she would get back to the school before the downpour began.

Helen listened to the mingle of birdsong and thunder as she walked along the edge of the lake, blinking as the lightning flashed.A large drop of rain splattered on her face, and then another.The mirror-smooth surface of the lake was studded with drops.Helen pulled her cloak up over her head and walked more quickly.Hagrid's hut was not far off, she was sure he wouldn't object if she took shelter there.The rain pelted her, large heavy drops running down her face like tears and soaking into her cloak, and very soon she was drenched.

The hut was just ahead, and Helen hurried towards it, walking with her head bowed to keep the rain off.There was a brilliant flash of lightning just as she went up to it, going around to the front door.She glanced quickly in the window as the thunder answered in a drum-roll that seemed it would never end.What she saw made her stop.

It seemed she was not the only one to take shelter with Hagrid.Minerva was standing by the fire, dripping wet, her hair plastered down and a large blanket around her shoulders.But it was the glow in her eyes that made Helen stare.Surely she was imagining things?Hagrid was smiling broadly at his guest, a matching light in his eyes.Helen stood for a second outside the window, unseen by either of them.

Another crack of thunder made her remember herself.She walked away with a soft smile.Better to leave them.It wasn't that far to the school in any case, and she was wet already.

She walked more slowly after a time.Lucky Minerva, she thought.Hagrid won't ever ask impossible things of her.Suddenly she was afraid.Alexander would be there, and he was bound to see through her.But no, she told herself calmly, there was no need for her to act.She was going there as a prisoner, Alexander would not expect to see her as anything but afraid and angry.

And she would not really be there long.Not long enough for Alexander to do anything too terrible.With that thought in her mind she went in a side door of the school and stood dripping on the mat for a few minutes, shaking the water out of her hair and taking off her drenched cloak.Then she went inside.

Snape appeared silently from a doorway.His knack of appearing without any warning or noise normally startled Helen, but right now she had other things on her mind.

'Mrs de Laurent.'He spoke with great formality, a glint in his eye.'Allow me to inform you that Lupin will be taking your teaching post here – temporarily.'

Helen looked at him without understanding.'That's fine,' she said, her confusion plain in her voice.'I didn't expect anything else.And it hardly matters, seeing as I'm not going to be here.'

Snape looked a little taken aback, but rallied.'I had a few words with Professor McGonagall,' he hissed, 'and she has agreed that you are not fit to continue teaching here.'

Helen nodded absently.She knew that was correct.She was most certainly not fit for teaching, nor for any other position of responsibility.It did not trouble her any longer.Her mind was made up.

'Yes,' she said, not really paying any attention to Snape.Not even he could frighten her now.'Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some things I have to see to.'

She turned away.Now, she knew she had to make preparations.She went to the storerooms, where all manner of magical implements were kept.Helen was certain that what she needed would be there, everything was.The room was dusty but seemed well-organised, though according to what principle she wasn't certain.She walked past racks of spare cauldrons of all shapes and sizes, a very old collection of alchemical bottles and pipes, three large axes secured to the wall, a pile of vampire-hunting stakes buried in garlic and a pile of assorted crockery which she supposed was enchanted in some way.Not what she needed, though there was a very pretty blue china vase which she paused to take a look at.Some blood ran out of it when she picked it up, and she put it back hastily.She made her way to a rack covered in old red velvet, on which a number of silver items were lying.The tools for killing werewolves she ignored, the silver-bladed knives and small axes.She didn't need them.Then she spotted what she did need at the end of the rack, half-covered by the dusty velvet.She took it up and carried it delicately away, almost tripping over a self-sweeping broom that was whizzing around the storeroom raising clouds of dust.

In her room, she began to enchant what she had found.The appropriate runes were already carved onto the handle, so there would be no difficulty in using it.She protected it with the special spells that were necessary for the preparation of the Conscia Fati Enchantment.

At last she was finished, and it was gleaming with stored magic.Now there was only one thing remaining for her to do, the hardest thing of all.Helen went to the door and down to the room where she knew she'd find Laura and Paul.

~

Minerva sat facing the fire, her hair dry now and loose around her shoulders.Outside, the rain continued to pour down, though the thunder had passed.Hagrid was sitting opposite her in a huge leather armchair, a smile on his face.

'Do you remember Vivian Shaw?' asked Minerva, breaking the silence.

'Vivian?That little lass what arrived last night?'Hagrid frowned in concentration.'Ah, yeah, her.She was only 'ere a term, wasn't she?Never would've thought it was 'er, she's changed a lot.'He shook his head reminiscently.'Nasty accident she 'ad.'

'Yes.'Minerva gave a smile.'She's done well, though.I didn't recognise her either at first.A very brave young woman.It was Albus who made all the arrangements for her, he got her a place at Dragonclaws in Ireland, and I heard she did really well there.She was one of the most powerful witches in her year, as I recall.'

'An' she stopped the snow, did she?'

Minerva nodded.'I don't really know how, she doesn't seem to want to talk about it.She spends all her time between crooning over that Pegasus and arguing with Sirius.'

Hagrid chuckled.'Gorgeous creature, the Pegasus.Looks kinda familiar, too; I reckon I've seen it before.'

'There can't be many Pegasi around, perhaps you have.'

'Yeah, perhaps.'He got up and poked at the fire, and placed another giant log on it.'It was brave of Arion, sayin' all that about Yeh-Know-Who an' all.'

'Yes.'Minerva sighed.'Brave of him to agree to go back, too.But I just wish all of this would be over.It's so hard, trying to keep everything running with the siege, _and_ we're understaffed.The students are being marvellous, I have to say, they're all rallying round and apart from a few nuisances, they're being very good.But it's such a strain.'

Hagrid left the fire and went to sit beside her.'Yer doin' a great job of it,' he said.'Professor Dumbledore knew what he was about when he made yeh Headmistress.'

Minerva gave him a wan smile.'I hope so.'

'Oh, he did, all right.'Hagrid grinned back at her.

From a basket by the fireplace, something tawny and hairy began to move.Minerva looked at it with some concern.

'Oh, 'e's wakin' up,' said Hagrid.'Honestly, that Sirius, there wasn't no need fer any of his Freezing Charms and whatnot, he wouldn't hurt a fly.'

'What is it?' Minerva asked, watching warily and making sure her wand was still in her belt.The creature stood up, and she saw the head of a young lion emerge from the basket.'Goodness, it's not a chimera, is it?'

'No, it's a – dunno the proper name, but it's a lion with wings.Found it in the Forest a couple of days ago.'

The winged lion emerged fully and Minerva saw it was only a cub.Its wings were the same tawny gold as the rest of its body.

''E's called Toodles.'

Minerva did smile at that.The lion cub stalked over to Hagrid's feet and pounced on his boot.Hagrid chuckled and reached down to scratch the creature under its chin.

'A Pteric Lion, indeed,' she said, watching as it clawed the sofa.

'Yeah, that's the name.I 'aven't seen many of 'em, yeh don' find them 'round here.Dunno where 'e came from.'

Toodles came over to investigate Minerva's feet.She stared down at it, and recognising a fellow-creature the lion stared back.

'Fang adores 'im,' said Hagrid.'Thinks he's a new puppy, does Fang.'

'Can he fly?' asked Minerva curiously.

'Sort of.Here, Toodles, show Auntie Minerva how yeh fly.'

Minerva tried to look stern at 'Auntie Minerva,' but failed utterly and almost laughed.She watched as Hagrid picked up the lion and launched him into the air.He spread his wings and flapped wildly, keeping aloft for a circuit of the hut before making a crash-landing on Hagrid's bed.

''E's just a baby, bless him,' said Hagrid as Toodles began chewing his blankets.The lion curled up in the blanket, still chewing contentedly. 

'He's making an awful mess of your bed, honestly,' she said, getting up and crossing the room.The lion clawed at her when she tried to shoo him off the bed, and she gave a yelp and jerked her hand away.

Hagrid bounded over to her.

'What's 'e done?'

Minerva flinched a little as she looked at the long scratch on her hand, which was starting to ooze blood, and Hagrid glanced at it with concern.

'Bad Toodles!Gerroff!' he growled, waving his own massive hand towards the baby lion.Toodles sprang off the bed very quickly and slunk away with his tail down.

'Don't know what came over him, he wouldn' hurt a fly, normally,' Hagrid was saying.Minerva took out her handkerchief and wiped her hand with it, watching Hagrid's confusion.

'It's all right,' she said.'I'll be fine.'She crossed over to the sink, Hagrid still fussing around her, and began to wash the cut.

'Here, this is the stuff I use when I get scratched,' he said, rummaging through the shelves and knocking things over until he produced a large jar.'Poppy gave it teh me, an' it works fine.'He took Minerva's hand in his own and slathered the green ointment over the scratch with unexpected gentleness.Minerva felt the sting subside and looked up with a smile.

'That better?' he asked.

'Yes.Thank you.'She did not take her hand from Hagrid's for a moment, and he beamed at her.Then she glanced away.'Oh, it's stopped raining, I'd better get back up to school.'She withdrew her hand from his gently and went to pick up her drying cloak.Hagrid followed her and fastened it around her shoulders.

'Next time yeh come down I'll make sure Toodles is out,' he said.

'Okay.'She went towards the door, and Hagrid followed her.

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

Minerva walked slowly up to the school.She was wondering at herself.There was nothing about Hagrid that ought to embarrass her or make her feel like she was twenty again.And yet he did.Foolishness, that was all it was, and she didn't have time for it.As she climbed the stairs to the staffroom and prepared herself to face all the things she would inevitably have to deal with, she tried to put Hagrid and his pet lion from her mind.She did not altogether succeed.

~

Helen had not had any sleep.She had not tried.Most of the night she had spent with Laura and Paul, watching over them as they slept soundly.When the swift-moving hands on the clock told her that it was three a.m., she went back to her own room and put on some ragged clothes.She collected everything she had prepared and took a deep breath.Arion had told her they would leave before dawn, as if they were escaping from the school.Helen glanced at herself in the mirror.Pale and dressed raggedly, she looked fairly convincing as a prisoner being brought back as a hostage.

Well, that was as it should be.Helen walked back through the silent school to Laura and Paul's room.She went to their beds and kissed them both, very lightly so as not to disturb them.A tear fell on Laura's pillow from her eye, and she sat on the side of the bed for a moment.

_ _

_Is this right?_ she asked herself, a shadow of doubt still lingering for a moment.But she had made up her mind now.It was the right thing to do.If she did not, she would spend the rest of her life wondering what would have happened if she had, and failing to atone for what she had done.The stigma of a mother who had worked for Voldemort would not be easy for Laura and Paul to bear, but this would at least balance it out.She dashed the tears out of her eyes with the edge of her hand and stood up.Time to go.

She went to the door and looked back one last time at her sleeping children.Then she hurried down the stairs to the main entrance where Arion was waiting.Minerva was with him.

'Are you ready?' Arion asked Helen.She gave a weak nod.

Minerva smiled at her slightly.

'Take care, then, both of you.'She hesitated, then extended her hand to Helen, who took it, returning her smile.She pulled her deliberately ragged clothes more closely around her shoulders and handed her wand to Minerva.

'You keep this, I shouldn't bring it with me.'

Minerva took it.'I'll keep it safe for you,' she said.

Helen nodded.'Minerva, if – if I don't come back, will you see to it that Laura and Paul are all right?I've made arrangements, I just need them to be carried through.'

'Of course.'

Arion gave her a piercing look.'Helen, if you're finished we'd best get going.Have you got everything?'

'Yes.'Helen was glad that there was only Minerva there to see her off.She didn't want to make her goodbyes, didn't want a scene as she and Arion left.It seemed Arion felt the same way, for he was hurrying her towards the door.

'Good luck,' said Minerva as they went out.Helen smiled at her and followed Arion out the door.

~

Remus overslept and had to rush to grab something to eat and get to his first lesson before he got into trouble on his first morning back teaching.He spent the morning out of sorts and had scarcely a moment to think about Helen and Arion's expedition.It was only at lunchtime when he realised that he hadn't seen either of them all morning.She was supposed to be leaving today, he recalled, but he didn't know when.He looked around for Helen, meaning to ask her about the Conscia Fati Enchantment, but after he didn't find her, he went to the library instead.

There he found a copy of _Myrddin's Compleat Spells and Enchantments_.He flipped through until he found the Conscia Fati Enchantment and began to read.Partway through, his hands began to tremble.He turned the page nervously, unaware of the beginnings of noise from the students behind him.She can't do this, he thought wildly, she can't.

Then he was charging up to Minerva's office, heedless of the fact that he nearly bowled Snape over in the corridor.He burst into her office without knocking.

'Minerva, have they already gone?' he demanded.

'Remus, what on earth…?' began Minerva, looking up from her papers.

He cut through her protests, his voice loud and urgent.'Has Helen gone yet?'

'Yes, she went this morning, early.I thought you knew.'

He swore, loudly.Minerva jumped.

'Remus!What _is_ it?'

He paused, shaking his head.'Do you know what the Conscia Fati Enchantment does?' he asked.

Minerva hesitated.'Now that you mention it, I don't think Helen ever got around to explaining.It'll get rid of You-Know-Who, that's all I've heard.Why, do you know?'

'I just looked it up.'He shivered.'Minerva, she's going to kill herself!'

'What?'Minerva dropped her papers on the desk.'Are you sure?'

'Yes.The Conscia Fati Enchantment requires someone to sacrifice their life willingly, and it will break the power of the Dark Magic in the place where she dies.'

Minerva stared at him.'But that's – that's not right.Are you sure that'll work?'She was shaking her head repeatedly.'Anything that involves suicide is only another form of Dark Magic, you must know that.It's the same sort of magic You-Know-Who uses.'

'No, no,' Remus protested.'It's not.It predates Dark Magic, it's not that sort of thing.It's really ancient.'He ran his fingers distractedly through his hair.'But that's not the point.Helen's gone to kill herself, Minerva.'

'And you say this will get You-Know-Who out of Stonehenge?' asked Minerva slowly.

Remus' jaw dropped.'She's not in her right mind!You can't seriously think….'He stared into Minerva's face, trying to read the traces of emotions that flittered across it.

'No,' said Minerva.'No.'She hesitated.'But if this is Helen's choice, what can we do about it?'

'We can go and stop her,' he said, almost angrily.'I owe her my life, Minerva, do you think I'm going to stand by and let her go kill herself?'

'Of course not,' said Minerva in a placating tone.'But think about it for a moment, don't just rush off half-cocked like this.Helen left before dawn today, it's lunch time now, she'll be there already.How are you going to do this?You must see it's impossible.Besides, you can't get out of the school.'

Remus set his jaw.'I don't care how I do it.But she's not going to go kill herself like this.She has children, it's not right.If anyone's going to do this spell, it shouldn't be her.'

Minerva stood up then.'Remus, you are not going to go and throw your life away for this.'

Remus paused, holding Minerva's eye for a moment.She did not look away.

'Look, there's no sense in making a scene.Think about it for a moment.'She spoke in a carefully controlled voice.'I agree that we have to do something, but you can't just dash off like this.'

With a sigh, Remus sank into the chair opposite the desk.'So what do you think we can do?' he asked.'Helen and Arion have gone and Helen's going to kill herself to purify Stonehenge and force Voldemort out.'

Minerva nodded slowly.'Remus, I know you don't like to hear this, but if Helen is prepared to do it, then who are you to stop her?'

'It's not right,' he answered.'It's too high a price for getting him out of there.'

'Is it?' asked Minerva.'If he continues his rise, people are going to die.People have already died, you know that.Helen is prepared to pay the price to prevent that from happening.'

'But so am I.So are we all.Helen has two young children and a long future ahead of her.If anyone kills themselves to get Voldemort out of there, it should _not_ be her.'

'Yes, but whatever you want to do, there's no way to get out of the school, unless you're proposing to give yourself up to You-Know-Who's people as well, and I will not allow that.'Minerva scowled.'I am not going to have all my staff dashing about in impossible heroics.If we do anything, it will be properly thought out and rational, and not like this.'

There was a knock at the open door, and they both turned around.

'Severus,' said Minerva with no lightening of her scowl.'Is there a problem?'

Snape entered, and his eye fell on Remus sitting by the desk.

'There certainly is,' he said.'The fifth years that _he_ is supposed to be teaching now are causing a riot.It is impossible to work.'

Remus drew in his breath sharply and turned to Minerva.'I'm sorry, I completely forgot about the time.'He did not get up, however.

The furrows on Minerva's forehead deepened.'Severus, we are discussing a problem of some importance at present.Perhaps you could keep the class quiet for us, as you seem to be free?'

'If you're discussing something important, surely it should include me as deputy head?' asked Snape with sarcasm.'And I have a great deal of work to get done, I can't spend my time covering for people who can't even remember to turn up to the lessons.'

Remus stood up.'I'll go and get them to calm down,' he said with a sigh.'I'll come back at the end of the lesson.Hopefully forty minutes won't matter either way.'

Minerva nodded.'All right.Severus, let me hear your opinion on this.Remus tells me that the Conscia Fati Enchantment -'

In the doorway, Remus hesitated, but Minerva waved him away.Reluctantly, he walked off down the corridors towards his classroom, where he found the fifth years all talking loudly and none sitting in their place.With a few sharp words he restored order and resumed his teaching.

~

After the lesson, Remus hurried back to Minerva's office.Snape was still there, and he scowled when Remus came to the door.

'She's a traitor,' he said, and it sounded as if he were repeating something he'd said many times before.'I won't hold with you sending people after her to rescue her.If she wants to kill herself, it's the first decent thing she's ever done and I won't lift a finger to stop her.'

Minerva looked up.'Remus says we should go after her,' she said, seeing him in the doorway.

Snape only sneered.'Does he indeed?He's scarcely better than she is.'

'I will have to ask you to leave your childhood prejudices behind when we discuss this matter,' said Minerva sharply.

'Prejudices?Two of a kind, that's what they are,' snorted Snape.'He's going to stop her because he doesn't want the Dark Lord's power to get any less, that's what his plan is.'

Remus turned to him.'Won't you allow a little for common humanity, Severus?'His anger did not show in his voice, but he was furious.Helen was prepared to sacrifice her life for them all, and all Snape could do was mock her.

'Humanity?' asked Snape in a voice oozing sarcasm.'You're not even a human.What do we matter to the likes of _you_?'

'Severus!'Minerva stood up.'Let us keep to the subject under discussion.'

'Well then, _Remus_, why would you have us go and do some ridiculous deed to stop Helen from destroying herself and the Dark Lord's power at Stonehenge?Or would you prefer we let him gain strength and take over?'

'I'm not asking for anyone else to do anything.I'm prepared to do what's necessary myself.Helen has two children, and I owe her my life, and I will not stand by and watch as she goes to her death.'He spoke with great force.'And whatever we do, we have to do it quickly.'

'Surely Arion will stop her?' asked Minerva.

Remus hesitated.

'I hope not,' said Snape.'Arion has sense.'He looked at Remus, whom he clearly considered to be deficient in this quality.

Remus left the doorway and stepped into the room.'Look, I'm going to go after her regardless,' he said.'I'm not about to let her kill herself.'

Minerva looked at him without surprise.'Even though you risk your own life?'

'It doesn't matter,' he said.

She took a deep breath.'Very well then, if I won't stand in Helen's way, I won't stand in yours either.Good luck, Remus.You'd better go straight away.'She sighed.'Now I'm stuck for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, again.'

'You'll let me go?' asked Remus with some surprise.

Minerva nodded while Snape tried to interrupt with protests.'You can go.I can't say I'm happy about it, but it might be the right thing to do.But Remus –' 

'Yes?' 

'Tell me, are you going to – to perform the Conscia Fati Enchantment yourself?'

Snape looked at them both and muttered something under his breath.

Remus shook his head.'I don't plan to.There must be some other way of getting Voldemort out, we'll find something.I just want to get Helen away safely.'

'All right.Good luck, Remus.'

'Thank you,' said Remus.He paused, smiled at Minerva, and then hurried away.

In his room, he grabbed all the things he needed very quickly and raced back into the corridor.He ran straight into Sirius.

'Moony, what's the big rush?' he asked, grabbing him by the arm.

'I'm going to Stonehenge,' he said, somewhat breathlessly.

'Stonehenge?Why?'

'Helen,' said Remus.Sirius looked at him with raised eyebrows.'Look, there's no time to explain,' Remus protested.'I've got to go.'

'Not like this you're not.Tell me what the problem is.I'll come with you.'Sirius turned so that he blocked the corridor.Remus scowled at him, then said, 'Helen's going to kill herself.'

Sirius looked startled.'Why?' he demanded.

'The Conscia Fati Enchantment – that's how it works, you have to kill yourself willingly,' he explained, not terribly clearly.

'What are you going to do?' 

'Stop her,' said Remus, wishing Sirius would just let him get on with it.

Sirius gave a short nod, as if this sort of thing happened every day, and asked, 'How are you going to get out?'

'Under the Whomping Willow.It worked coming in, I hope it'll be all right getting out as well.'Remus tried to go past Sirius, but Sirius was still gripping his arm.

'No, stay here and tell me how you're going to do all this.'

'I don't _know_ how,' said Remus with frustration.'Now let me go.There's no time to lose.'

Sirius suddenly grinned.'Well, life was getting boring cooped up in here.I'm coming with you.'

For a second, Remus looked mutinous.Then his face relaxed into a smile.'Good.Get your wand and whatever you need and we'll be off.'A thought struck him.'I've got to get something from the kitchens.I won't be a sec.'He hurried off down the stairs.Behind him, Sirius went into his room.

Remus rushed through the school and went into the kitchens.The head cook began to scold him.

'Just something I need – won't be a second,' Remus said breathlessly, and spotted what he was looking for.He picked up a handful of white powder, conjured a small container for it, and stuck it in his pocket.While the cook stared at him, he raced out of the kitchens again.

Sirius was running down the stairs to the door, clutching his broomstick and a shimmering bundle in his hand.

'Borrowed the Cloak from Harry – I left him a note, he won't mind,' he called as he approached.

'Oh, brilliant.'Remus stopped, and looked at Sirius with a sober expression.'This is going to be dangerous, Sirius.Are you sure you want to come?'

Sirius gave him a mock-scowl.'Of course I'm sure.Dangerous stuff is fun.Now let's go!'

TO BE CONTINUED

_Wow, I've been working on this story for about three months, overall.Only a few more parts left now.The next is called 'Conscia Fati' and will arrive much more quickly than this one._

_Blaise._

_30th May 2000_


	11. Conscia Fati

**_Trojan Horse – Part XI: Conscia Fati_**

_Dedicated to my friend Firebolt.Happy Birthday!_

~__

Helen walked with Arion across the grounds of the school.Neither spoke as they neared the place where the besieging spell barred their exit.Helen could see the air shimmering a little with the strength of the two competing spells, Dumbledore's to keep things out and Voldemort's to keep them in.

They both stopped a few paces short of the spell.

'Well,' said Arion, 'here goes.Good luck, Helen.'He took out his wand.'Don't forget that you're my prisoner,' he said.'I'm going to tie you up now.'

'Okay.'Helen gave him a nervous half-smile.Arion only nodded and pointed the wand at her.He muttered a spell and a cord lashed Helen's wrists together behind her back.Somehow, not having her hands free unbalanced her, and she almost fell.Arion grabbed her shoulder to steady her.Then he stepped into the barrier.It flung him back violently and he fell to the ground.He sprang up, his wand pointed at Helen for acting's sake, and she stood quite still.Then he shot a jet of green flame at the invisible wall of magic before him.It bounced back as well and flew back towards him.He ducked just in time.

'Right,' he muttered.'Tom, you're going to let me through.'He did not assault the barrier with magic, instead he said to Helen, 'We're going to walk round to the source.I think it's not far, it should be at the main gates by right.'With his wand still pointed in Helen's direction, they walked along the edge of the barrier towards the main gates.

It seemed to Helen that the walk took forever.She was quite glad she had her hands tied, otherwise she might have considered running back.Hogwarts still loomed over her in the dawn light, and she looked at the numerous windows, trying to work out which one housed her children.Well, whichever it was, they were safe, and nothing mattered more than that.

She glanced at Arion.Why was he doing this?He seemed to have no guilt to absolve, nor did he seem to be seeking adventure like some of the other members of the League.Perhaps he wanted to clean away the memories of being friends with the Dark Lord.His closed face gave away no secrets.

At length they reached the main gates, and the school was behind them.Arion reached out and grasped Helen's shoulder.She stopped.Arion looked up at the tall iron gates that were supposed to keep evil things out of the school.There was a person standing guard there, who had not seen them approach.

'Hey!' called Arion.'I want to speak to Voldemort!'

Helen automatically flinched at the name.The guard whirled around.He saw them through the barrier and his eyebrows raised.

'Who are you?' he shouted back gruffly.

'Voldemort knows us both,' said Arion.'Now let us through!'

The guard looked horrified at Arion's casual use of the name.'Can't do that,' he said.'Nobody to come through either way, orders of the Dark Lord himself.'

'Then tell whoever's in charge here that Arion has come to see Voldemort, and he's bringing Helen de Laurent with him.'

'De Laurent?' muttered the guard, looking closely at Helen.'Bloody 'ell.'To Arion he said, 'What d'you want, anyway?' 

'To speak to Voldemort, like I said,' replied Arion crossly.'Just get on with it, man.'

Still muttering under his breath, the guard spoke into some sort of device – Helen couldn't quite see what.Neither could she hear his words, save that he repeated her name several times.Finally he turned away.

'Wait there till the lieutenant arrives,' he said.

'Look, we can't hang around,' said Arion in an angry tone.'If anyone from the school spots us, I'm for it.'

'That's not my problem,' answered the guard.'My business is to make sure you lot stay on your side of the fence, all right?But the lieutenant won't be long.'

Arion stood with his wand covering Helen, waiting.Helen watched Arion for a while, wondering how he could have ever been friends with the Dark Lord.It seemed beyond ridiculous, like some sort of joke that everyone was playing on her.The guard hadn't seemed to have recognised him.Helen wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not.A tiny paranoid part of her wondered what would happen if he wasn't lying, if he really was going back to work for the Dark Lord.He'd kill her, Helen supposed.And that would ruin everything, unless she could get to the knife first.

But no, Helen told herself, this is foolish.Dumbledore himself had trusted Arion, he would not be a traitor.Besides, she thought with some bitterness, who was she to suspect others of betraying them?

Something was happening at last on the other side of the barrier.Helen saw her husband approaching, and the muscles in her shoulders tensed on reflex.She watched nervously as he spoke briefly to the guard.Then he approached the barrier.His eyes fell on her.

'Well, well, Helen.This is an unexpected delight.'He turned to Arion.'You wish to speak with my master?'

'I demand to speak with Voldemort,' retorted Arion.'Immediately.'

'Indeed.'Alexander de Laurent gave a slight smile.'Why, after the last time I saw you, I would never have thought you were interested.'

'Things have changed since then.'He scowled.'Helen is my prisoner, as a token of my good faith.She was sheltering with the people in the castle, but it was not difficult to extract her from their clutches.I bring her to show you that I am in earnest.'

Alexander de Laurent looked at him, and then at Helen.'A prisoner, you say?We'll see about that.'A shadow of concern crossed his face.'I think, under the circumstances, I shall permit you to cross.As soon as you are through I will ask you to surrender your wands, both of you.'Arion gave a curt nod.

Alexander went to the gate.Helen saw the flash of his wand, and the gate swung slowly open.The guard and Alexander stood with upraised wands as Arion prodded her through, following closely behind her.Once they were through, Arion passed his wand to Alexander and the guard shut the gate behind them.Helen felt a wash of relief.First hurdle over. 

'Now then,' said Alexander.'I will take you to my master.'He stuck Arion's wand in his belt carefully and turned to Helen.'My dear, it was not at all wise of you to run away like that,' he said.He looked at her bound hands.'No need for those,' he added and flicked his wand, releasing her.Helen flexed her arms a little to get the blood flowing to her hands, trying not to look at Alexander's face.There was a gentleness in his voice that she mistrusted. 

'Come then, let's go.'He looked at Arion.'I will work the spell.'Putting a hand on Helen's shoulder, and pointing his wand at Arion, he spoke a complex Apparating spell and Helen felt everything spin faster and faster and faster…

…until she landed on the grass outside the stone circle of Stonehenge.Dizzy, she allowed Alexander to hold her with one hand.Arion seemed perfectly at ease, and he scanned the circle intently. 

'Here we are,' said Alexander.'Now, we shall enter the circle.'He turned to Arion.'I should warn you that if your intentions are not what you claim they are, you will never leave this place.'

Arion's only response was to step towards the outer ring of stones.Raising an eyebrow, Alexander went beside him, taking Helen's arm.

'Don't say anything unless you have to,' he hissed to her.Helen looked up at her husband in surprise.Obedient, she said nothing, but she was puzzled.

They entered the circle, and Helen felt a tingling as she went through another field of magic.She looked around, sensing that something was different but not sure what.Then she realised.In the centre, the fallen Altar Stone had been raised up and now stood dominating the circle.Helen felt an obscure fear as she saw its looming shape.Alexander led the way towards it, still holding Helen's arm.

The Altar Stone frightened Helen all the more as she approached.She recalled what she knew about Stonehenge.The Altar Stone was one of the most important and most powerful magical things in the world, but the power in it could not be channelled while it lay on the ground.No wonder Voldemort was gaining strength, if he used the Altar Stone.Would it fall when she worked the Conscia Fati Enchantment, she wondered.Well, she would never know.

Alexander opened the trapdoor at the foot of the stone.

'Go in,' he said to Arion.Helen was watching Arion's face closely, but saw nothing beneath the mask of arrogant confidence.She wondered again why he was doing this, and if he was ever afraid.Did he think he would survive today's work?But before she could consider this more closely, he dropped down into the hole.Alexander sent her after, and came down last, closing the trapdoor above him.

Helen took a deep breath.Here she was, and everything was going according to plan.Only one more thing to do.

~

On the lawn, Vivian was grooming Altair again.He was shiny already, beautifully clean, but she continued to smooth his silky hide and talk softly to him.She thought that things were dull here.Nothing at all to do.The students were all nervous of her, she could tell that most of them had never met a blind person before and weren't sure what to say or do.And as for the staff – they were nice enough, but they were all busy and not particularly interesting to talk to.But with this spell on the grounds, there was no way she could get out.

She heard running feet and arguing voices of people approaching rapidly, and she straightened.Perhaps something interesting would happen after all.

'You're mad.You think you can fly over Hogsmeade and everything, and not be seen?'

'What else do you suggest?We can't Apparate there, so we'll have to fly.'

'Look, I've seen what Voldemort does to people he catches, and I don't want to see it again, and I don't suppose you do either.'

'Do you think we'll be able to get through?'

'We'll have to give it a shot, won't we?I don't suppose Voldemort is that good at earth magic.'

Both voices she knew instantly, the soft tones of Remus Lupin, who knew Altair, and Sirius' determined accents.Opposites, those two, but very good friends by all accounts.Vivian heard everything when she ate in the Great Hall, and had already learned much about the characters of all the staff and some of the students as well.Clearly,something strange was happening here.She breathed in slowly, her mind running over the undercurrents in the two voices.

'What's happening?' she asked when she judged they were close by.The footsteps hesitated.

'We're in a rush, sorry, Vivian, get someone else to explain to you if you're worried.'That was Remus, and his tone was tenser and more troubled than she had ever heard before.

'Can I do anything?' she asked urgently.

'No.'That was Sirius.'Thanks, we'll be all right.See you in a bit.'

She heard him begin to rush off again, and scowled in his direction.

'Sorry,' repeated Remus, and she heard him following Sirius.

Vivian stood still for a moment, thinking.Something was definitely happening, and she didn't want to miss it.She faced the direction the two men had run in, senses alert, trying to work out where they were going.When she heard the creaking of the Whomping Willow's branches cease, she realised.But that didn't tell her much, only that they had gone down the tunnel.Where would they go after that?They were preparing to fly somewhere, too, she thought.

Altair poked her with his nose, and smiling slightly, Vivian turned back to him and scratched his head.

'What do you suppose is happening, Altair?' she asked.The best way to find out would be to go to the school.She swung herself across Altair's back in a flowing movement and rode up to the main entrance to the school.Someone was bound to know what was going on.

She did not stumble as she went up the steps to the school.In the entrance hall, she stood still, listening to the sounds of the students in lessons around the castle.Footsteps alerted her to an approach, and the slight unevenness of his steps from his injury gave away the person's identity to her.

'Severus,' said Vivian in a matter-of-fact tone as he came near.She heard his sharp intake of breath, and his footsteps stopped.She walked a few paces closer, smiling, pleased that she had disconcerted him.

He seemed to recover himself.'Has he gone?' he asked sharply.

'Has who gone?'

'Lupin.'Disgust and hatred were unmistakeable in his voice, and Vivian raised an eyebrow.

'Where was he going?' she asked curiously.

'Stonehenge,' said Snape.'On some damn fool wild-goose chase.'

'He was rushing off somewhere about ten minutes ago,' she said easily.'Sirius Black was with him.I don't know where he was going, though.'In her mind, she had no doubt of it at all.

'Black too?Ah.'Snape began to turn away.

'Why would they go to Stonehenge?' asked Vivian.

In an impatient tone, he said, 'They've gone after that Helen woman.I don't know what they hope to accomplish, but our Headmistress condones it, so that's all right.'

Vivian almost flinched from the sarcasm in his tone.'I see,' she said.'Well, they've gone.'And now she knew where they were going.Stonehenge.Where Voldemort was.

'So I understand.'He did turn away this time, and Vivian made her way towards the stairs.She could feel Snape's eyes on her back, and wondered if there was anything in her way. Her inner hesitation did not show in her strides, and she climbed the stairs without trouble.

Now, she would get a cloak and her wand, and go to Stonehenge.But how would she get out of the school?Well, what had worked for Sirius and Remus would work for her as well.She had learnt of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow from Sirius, and she wondered if it would be large enough for Altair to get through.If it was not, she would be in trouble._Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it,_ she thought.

Luckily, Snape had gone when she went back downstairs, and she didn't think anyone noticed her as she went back out the door.She did not rush the way Remus and Sirius had done, but she wasted no time as she mounted Altair and rode him towards the Whomping Willow.It lashed out at her, and she paused.How was she to get into the tunnel, wherever it was?

A Freezing Charm might work, she decided after a few moment's thought, if she could cast a sufficiently strong one.She reached for her wand and spoke the words of the spell.She could feel the air crackle with its strength, and gave a pleased smile.The creaking ceased.

Vivian took some hesitant steps closer, and almost fell into the tunnel.It seemed large enough for Altair.Luckily Pegasi weren't particularly large creatures; he stood at little more than fifteen hands.

'Come on, Altair,' she said.The horse didn't move.Vivian reached out and caught his mane.He had never refused to follow her before.When he still did not come, she stroked his neck gently, wondering if he was afraid.But he was not baulking, he simply did not move.

Suddenly, feeling stupid, Vivian realised that she had put the Freezing Charm on him as well.She cancelled it with a flourish of her wand, and he plunged down into the tunnel after her.She felt him quiver, and he snorted.Either there was something down here that he feared, or there had been in the past.But he went after her willingly enough when she began to make her way through the narrow, silent passage.Remus and Sirius had probably got through to the other end already, she thought, for she could not hear them and neither could Altair.

As she walked, she wondered what she was heading towards.Like everyone, she knew Voldemort was in Stonehenge, and she understood all too well the danger this posed.But what Helen had to do with it, and why Remus and Sirius had gone, she was not sure.But she knew one thing.She was not going to let all the interesting things happen while she sat around and groomed Altair.

~

In the tunnels under Stonehenge, Alexander moved closer to Helen.Arion was walking a few paces behind, a stone-faced guard with him.

'Helen, listen to me.'Alexander gripped her shoulder with a strong hand, his voice very quiet.She turned her head to look at him.

'What?'

'Pretend you came willingly.'

Helen raised an eyebrow.'Why?Arion will say differently whatever I do.'

'I'll sort Arion out,' he said.'It'll be fine.Right now, everyone believes that the werewolf carried you off, and nobody needs to know any different if you keep your mouth shut.'His voice was low and urgent.'You've got to do this, Helen, or else you'll either be tortured or executed, or both.I covered up for you, don't throw your chance away.You could still have a future with us.I don't suppose you'll be going back to the people at Hogwarts.' 

Helen shook her head at that automatically.'I won't.'But she raised her chin a little.'I won't work for your people either.'

'Helen,' said Alexander exasperatedly, 'this is no time for scruples.Do you think _I _really wanted to work for them?But once you're in, that's it, and you have to make the best of it.You won't have to do anything objectionable again, I'll see to that.And the alternative is being treated in the same way as your friend McGonagall was.'His hand tightened on her shoulder.'Don't you see?'

Helen could see that she could make things considerably easier if she agreed, so she did.Something close to a real smile appeared on Alexander's face.

'Good.'He raised his voice so that Arion could hear.'Now, come with me, and we will go to my lord.'

The tunnel narrowed, and Arion collided with Helen momentarily.She felt something cold slide into her hand, almost cutting her skin.Her heart seemed to stop beating as she rapidly slid the knife under her clothing and tucked it away.She would use it in the throne room, then she would be certain of destroying everything.Arion did not even look at her, and nobody noticed the brief interplay.

Alexander opened the door to the throne room.He bowed deeply as he ushered Helen and Arion in.Arion walked past him and up to the dais.

'Tom,' he said in a casual tone, as if they had chanced to meet on the road or in a pub.'Good morning.'

Voldemort's red eyes fell on Arion's face and seemed to search it.Helen, standing near the doorway with Alexander at her elbow, was glad they were not fixed upon her like that.

'So.You return to me at last.'

'I would have come long ago,' said Arion calmly, 'but I could not.'

'Why?' asked Voldemort in a short hiss.

'Because of Albus Dumbledore.'Arion spat.'He bound me with an oath that I would not return to help you, and only when he died was I released from that oath.'

For a brief second, Helen was frozen with horror.It sounded like the truth.But if he was telling the truth, why had he given her the knife?The fear that Voldemort inspired by his very presence seemed to be seeping into her mind and preventing her from thinking clearly.

Voldemort gave a short nod.'And now you are here.You have given my people a great deal of trouble over the years, you know.Why should I spare you?'

Arion answered without a pause.'You can do nothing else,' he said, the ghost of a smile around his lips.'You know that as well as I.None of these –' he swept the room with a disparaging hand '-are your equals.I am.'The pride in his voice was breathtaking.If this was acting, Helen thought, there was no better actor even in the best theatres of London.

Voldemort laughed.'You have not changed,' he said.'Very well.'

Helen shot a glance at Alexander.His eyes were furious as he glared at Arion.She realised that Arion was probably about to replace him.The other man in the room, Peter Pettigrew, gave Arion an equally hostile look.Voldemort was still speaking, in a lower tone, and Arion replying.Peter and Alexander were straining to hear without being obvious about it; attention was gone from her momentarily.She moved her hand towards where the knife lay hidden, as if adjusting her robes.Her fingers closed around the handle.

'And who is this?' asked Voldemort, looking up a second too early from his conversation with Arion.

'My lord,' said Alexander.'You remember my wife Helen?She has returned to us after a period of imprisonment in Hogwarts.'

Helen let her hand fall.Arion was watching her with eyes that seemed uninterested, standing at Voldemort's side.He had his wand back, she noticed suddenly, and was holding it loosely in his hand.

'Helen de Laurent,' said Voldemort musingly.'The woman who failed us, is that not so?'

Alexander flinched visibly.'My lord, she admitted you to the castle.It was not her fault the attack was – not as successful as we might have wished.But surely the death of Albus Dumbledore is an achievement?'

Helen looked at him curiously, wondering why he was defending her.As Voldemort turned to look at him, her hand went back to the knife.Now or never.She felt curiously unafraid.In a few minutes it would all be over, all the pain, all the torment.

Peter Pettigrew's small watery eyes caught the movement, and he scuttled forwards.

'What's this, what's this?'His hand reached out to Helen's waist, and he smiled slightly.Helen quivered, stepped back, but Peter's hand was tight around her.She tried to push him away.Alexander scowled, but did nothing, standing under the gaze of his master.Helen put forth her strength and twisted out of his grip.

She pulled out the knife.Silver for the handle, steel for the blade, and the rune to ward off evil engraved upon it.It gleamed in the red light and for a split second she hesitated.

In the pause, Alexander leapt forwards, Peter with him.His merciless hands seized her wrists firmly, and however she struggled she could not get free, nor move the knife any closer to herself.Alexander gave a sharp, painful tug.Helen cried out, and dropped the knife.Peter picked it up.

'You shouldn't carry things like that,' he said breathlessly, holding Helen very firmly as she struggled.'Someone might get hurt.'

'Let me see it,' said Voldemort in his soft voice.Peter brought it to him instantly, going no closer to the man in the chair than he needed to.Alexander stood holding Helen tightly by the wrists.After a moment she stopped trying to break loose and stood still.

Helen felt that the ground had gone out from under her feet.She had lost, she had missed the opportunity, now it would all be over.The knife was gone, her hope was gone, Voldemort would take her and execute her and it would be to no avail.

Voldemort turned the knife over in his hand, touching it only lightly.

'Fascinating,' he said.'Such a crude device.Did you really think you could achieve anything with this, my lovely assassin?You would have been dead before you took a step.'

Helen felt her heart miss a beat.He was wrong.He was mistaken, he had thought she had come to assassinate him, but he was wrong.Perhaps there was still a chance.

Voldemort looked at Helen's face, and she did not meet his eye.The rumours said he could read people's minds simply by looking into their eyes, and Helen had no desire to find out if this was true.

'So,' said Voldemort.'How would you like to die?'His tone was casual, and Alexander flinched, while Helen wondered if she dared ask for what she wanted.

'Give me the knife back,' she said weakly, 'and I'll do it myself.'

Voldemort laughed.'I wasn't born yesterday, my dear.No, that shall not be.Alexander, perhaps you will do the honours, as you brought this delightful woman into my presence?'He stared at Alexander piercingly.'I would not like to think that you would encourage such an occurrence, so you shall prove me your loyalty by executing her.'He looked at Arion, who had watched the scene impassively, without even a flicker of his eyes to show what he was feeling.'After all,' Voldemort continued, 'if you are weak, you are unnecessary to me.'He rose.Alexander inadvertently stepped back, and Voldemort smiled.

'Kill her.Now.'

Alexander looked at Helen, and then closed his eyes as if summoning courage.He took a deep breath.

'How, my lord?' he asked, his voice quivering infinitesimally.

'However you please.A curse would do nicely, but if you would like to prolong matters, it would be equally amusing.'

Helen looked at her husband.Now it was over.He would have killed the children, there was no way he would hesitate to kill her too.But hesitate he did, his eyes glued to her face.Helen returned his stare, without pleading.She had been prepared to die, though not this way.She glanced at Arion for a split second, wondering if he would do anything.He stood still as stone apart from his eyes, which flickered from Voldemort to herself.

Alexander raised his wand.Helen lifted her head and met his eye.No wild plans ran through her head.She had failed, and now she would die.There was no way she could do anything, not with Voldemort watching her with his red eyes and Alexander standing in front of her with his wand held high.

He brought the wand down, very slowly, but Voldemort did not ask him to hurry.His eyes were dark and unreadable as he looked at Helen, but she thought she saw something she recognised in them, a shadow of the man she had married.She almost smiled.

For another eternity, he stood with his wand pointed directly at her chest.

'Go on,' said Helen softly, her voice shaking.Alexander's hand gave a little jerk as if she had struck him.The distant noises of his breathing and the wind through the tunnels were very loud in the utter stillness of the dimly lit room, and she could hear her own heartbeat.

'No,' said Alexander suddenly, loudly.'You have taken my life, you have destroyed my family, you have ruined everything I had, will you take this last thing from me now?'

For a split second, nobody in the room moved, stunned.Helen, looking at his face, saw beyond a doubt the intelligent and strong man she had married, and unthinking she put out a hand to him.

Then Voldemort started forwards from his chair, raising his hand.Before he could do anything, Alexander turned his wand upon himself and spoke a deadly curse.

The jet of red fire that shot across the room at him came a second too late.Alexander was dead before Voldemort's spell touched him.He toppled forwards, knocking Helen to the floor and shielding her from the curse. By the throne, Peter Pettigrew stood frozen as the floor shook.Arion strode forwards, wand in hand.

'Tom,' he said loudly.

Voldemort turned like a beast at bay, red eyes baleful and flashing fire.

Lying with her husband's body across her, Helen scarcely noticed.

'Alexander,' she murmured.'Alex.'She struggled from beneath him and pulled him across her lap.On his face was peace, and he was almost smiling.Helen looked at him in wonder.Gently she reached out and pulled the lids over his sightless eyes.She did not realise she was crying until a tear fell on his face.She wiped it off, and bent down to kiss him.

The walls were shaking, the roof trembled.A chunk of the plaster came off the walls, striking Peter Pettigrew as he stood gaping.The throne room was falling apart.Helen raised her head from Alexander's body without really understanding what was happening.

Arion and Voldemort were standing facing each other, wands in hands.Neither moved, but the force of their struggle struck her like a slap in the face as they stared into each other's eyes.It was not a duel of the sort Helen was used to, but a duel nonetheless.Peter Pettigrew suddenly turned and fled, but Helen sat on the floor with her arms around Alexander.

'Run!' shouted Arion, never taking his eyes from Voldemort's face.'Get out, Helen, you fool!It's going to come down!'

The roof shook again, the dais trembled.The throne toppled over.Everything seemed to be moving very slowly, time stretched and extended as Helen embraced her husband again.A crack like lightning made her look up, and she saw that the air between Voldemort and Arion was white and blazing.She looked away, shielding her eyes.Then everything came crashing down.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Special thanks to morrigan who beta-read this for me._

_I promise the next part will be soon..._

_Blaise._

_4th June 2000._


	12. Fireworks

**_Trojan Horse – Part XII: Fireworks _**

_This is it, chaps, the last part of this story.Apologies for taking so long, and I hope you enjoy reading it!_

~

The broomstick swooped lower, diving more and more quickly.Sitting behind Sirius, Remus held on for dear life, his eyes closed as they sped towards the ground.But Sirius was not pulling a stunt this time, their haste was in earnest.Opening his eyes a fraction, Remus saw the circle of Stonehenge looming up before them.Sirius aimed the handle of the broomstick straight at the centre, and they hurtled down.Remus' eyes were watering, the wind tore at his face and he was shaking.

Helen, he thought.Don't worry about this, think of Helen.Sirius swooped between two towering stones and Remus ducked automatically.Then the ground was coming up beneath them so rapidly he was certain they would hit.He clutched Sirius.With what seemed to Remus like only millimetres to spare, Sirius pulled up the handle and made a perfect landing, never losing control of the broom.

Controlling his still-trembling limbs, Remus got off.Sirius gave him a grin of exultation, breathless from the flight.

'There!' he said.'Now what?'

Remus looked around at the jumbled arrangement of ancient stones.He noticed the Altar Stone standing a few metres away, and drew in his breath sharply, for he knew it should have been lying on the ground.But someone had raised it, channelling the powers it contained.

'The entrance was there,' he said, hurrying towards it.'But I don't know –'The ground shook beneath his feet, only a tiny bit at first but then with increasing violence, and he struggled to stay upright.Reaching out automatically, he caught hold of one of the tall stones that stood around the Altar Stone, but it burned to his touch and he let go.

'What's happening?' asked Sirius, staring around, spreading his feet to keep his balance.'Is it the – the Enchantment?'

'I don't believe it,' Remus gasped, scarcely hearing him, knowing that there could be only one reason for this upheaval.'We're too late.She did it.Helen's dead.'

There was a terrible jolt; Remus lost his balance and fell.The ground opened about a metre away from his head.Full of horror as his imagination flashed images of what could be beneath the ground, he tried to pull himself away.But it was a trapdoor.

Sirius growled low in his throat.He was still standing, rocking like a sailor on the deck of a ship in a gale.He pulled out his wand, and Remus stared.Peter Pettigrew had crawled out of the hole and was trying to flee.Sirius leapt towards him, maintaining his balance on the shaking ground with the skill of someone who could fly anything from a carpet to a motorbike in any conditions.

'Wormtail, I'll skin you and tear you to shreds!'

Peter gave him a single frightened glance, and Remus could tell he was about to try to transform.But Sirius sprang at him, wand upraised.Remus pulled himself to his knees and watched as they struggled, horror-stricken.

Peter countered each of Sirius' spells.Remus clutched his wand, but there was no way he could interfere, as the ground trembled and the two wizards moved so speedily.Peter must have learned a lot from Voldemort, Remus thought with deep concern.But he had not been able to learn courage, and Sirius was driving him back and back towards the Altar Stone.

One thought was uppermost in Remus' head._He mustn't kill him.He mustn't.Better that he escapes than that Sirius kill him._But he could not interfere, and as he dragged himself nearer he saw the light of fury in Sirius' eyes.For a split second he was transfixed, for he had only seen that expression once before, and that in a photograph.

But then the ground trembled so violently he feared it would cave open beneath him.He held his wand at the ready, watching the exit to the underground citadel that was being destroyed.Shouts were echoing through the tunnels, shouts of fear and pain and anger.Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shooting across the sky, a silver blur.He looked up nervously.It was a Pegasus, he realised, most likely Altair.He stared for a moment as it flew lower, straight to the centre of the circle.

'Vivian!' he shouted.'Get away from here, it's not safe!'There was a blinding flash from where Sirius and Peter were duelling, as if to underline his comment.Remus looked around in alarm.They both had transformed, and Padfoot was leaping over the ground, Wormtail skittering before him.

Remus looked back at Altair.The Pegasus only hesitated a second before landing on the trembling ground, and it stood with wings spread, ready to fly again.Vivian did not dismount, and she sat looking like an animal scenting the wind, her head turning around as she seemed to scan the area around her.Remus pulled himself up and half-ran, half-fell towards her, keeping his footing with difficulty.

'What are you doing here?' he demanded, feeling both guilt and anger.If she had come after them – if she got hurt because – but she was raising her wand.

'I'm fine,' she snapped.Padfoot raced past her, in pursuit of something Remus couldn't see, and Vivian's head whipped round.

'What's that?' she demanded of Remus.

'Sirius chasing something,' he said distractedly. He stared, praying that Sirius would control himself, uncertain whether to stay with Vivian or go back to the fighting Animagi.As the massive dog growled angrily, he started towards him.

'Padfoot, use your head!' he shouted.Vivian began to ask something, but Remus decided she could probably look after herself.He ran as quickly as he could towards Padfoot.

The giant black dog was snarling into a hole, teeth bared.Remus looked down the crack.It was small, but a rat could have gone down there. 

'Is he gone?' he asked curtly of Padfoot.The dog gave a low growl.'Padfoot!' said Remus sharply.'Answer my question.'

The dog flickered, shook, and Sirius was getting to his feet, glaring at the rocks, still growling in the back of his throat.Remus grasped his wand arm.

'Where is he?'

'I don't know,' snarled Sirius, shaking him off.'He went down there.'Sirius got back onto his hands and knees, wand pointing into a cranny between two rocks.A shower of sparks went shooting into the hole from his wand, and Remus felt the rock tremble.

'Don't do that!' he said in alarm.'This place is dangerous enough already.'

Sirius got back to his feet, shaking his head angrily.'Bloody traitorous rat,' he growled.'I almost had him.I almost had him in my teeth, the bastard.'

The screaming neigh of a horse made them spin around.Vivian was battling with one of Voldemort's followers, her wand flashing as she sensed the currents of magic and countered them.Sirius began to run over to her, Remus hard on his heels.Altair was skittering nervously around on the unsteady ground, his ears flat back, trying to lash out at the assailant.Suddenly he leapt into the air, almost unseating Vivian.Remus could see at once that the Pegasus was not obeying her, for she gave some loud and angry shouts as the horse bolted through the air.

Sirius grinned.'Was that Vivian?'

'Yes.'

'What was she doing here?She must be mad.Good thing Zephyr's got more sense than she does.'

'Altair,' murmured Remus under his breath.'She's no madder than we are,' he said aloud.

Sirius chuckled, then saw the man who had been attacking Vivian watching them warily.With a growl he recognised the man as the torturer.Sirius started towards him, wand upraised in anger.The torturer's eyes flickered between him and Remus, and then he turned to flee.

Sirius began to chase after him, shouting threats.Remus tried to restrain him, catching at his arm.

'Let him go,' he said.'You're not a dog now.We're not here for that, he doesn't matter.'

Sirius glared at him for a moment.'That's the torturer,' he growled.'I'll skin him alive.'

Remus held on.He opened his mouth to argue some more, but then the ground gave a violent shake.

Remus clutched at Sirius again to keep his balance.As they both spun around to see what was going on, Sirius jerked him back with a gasp.The Altar Stone swayed in its socket, and Remus looked wildly at the other standing stones, wondering whether the whole thing was going to collapse.

~

Helen opened her eyes fearfully, and found she was unable to see in the utter darkness of the cavern.Things were still crashing around her, she heard shouts and distant screams, and the cracks of spells.Then the darkness was broken by a light that seared her eyes and made her cry out in pain.She cowered behind something, and realised with a jolt of sickness and grief that it was Alexander's body.Alexander who had given his life for her.

She felt hands upon her, and she would have screamed again, but one hand was clapped firmly across her mouth.

'Get up, if you want to get out of here,' hissed Arion's voice, angrily.'The tunnels are collapsing.Now get up.'He jerked her to her feet.Helen did not let go of her husband's body.She reached out to him one last time, brushing her fingers lightly against his face.Then she let him fall to the ground, and allowed Arion to lead her away.

He seemed to know where he was going.The tunnels were all utterly black, the floors shaking so that she was glad of Arion's hand leading her.Bits of earth struck her as they half-ran along.She was expecting the whole thing to come down on her head at any second.

Arion did not conjure a light, though his wand was in his hand.Behind them she heard a louder rumble, and Arion began to run in earnest.Then they were in a shaft that led to the surface.Helen squinted, blinking in the sudden light, disorientated and confused.

'Start climbing!' barked Arion, shoving her towards a ladder.It was shaking as much as everything else, but with Arion glaring at her furiously, she hitched up her skirt and began to climb, terrified.

The iron rungs wobbled beneath her, and she bit her lip and kept climbing.There was a shout from below, and she looked down nervously.A man she dimly recognised as one of the guards had emerged, and Arion had whirled on him.She hesitated, and he threw her a glance.

'Get out!' he snapped.

Helen kept climbing, very aware that she did not have a wand.At last she was on the surface, and she flung herself down on the grass, shaking as much as the ground beneath her._Alexander is dead, _she thought wildly, full of pain._Alexander is dead, and he died saving me_.She was oblivious to everything around her, even to Arion as he fought underneath her feet._I hated him,_ she thought._I hated him and he died for me._

_ _

Then the ground thrummed beneath her like a gong struck by a heavy hammer, and some instinct made her look up.The Altar Stone was wavering, swaying wildly.Embedded in the earth, it was tipping one way and the other.She lay petrified, like a rabbit mesmerised by a bright light.Then again she was grabbed.

'What do you think you're doing, you consummate fool?Do you _want_ to die?'Arion hauled her to her feet.'Now get clear!'Helen had not seen him emerge from the hole in the ground.She stood uncertainly on the shaky ground and looked blankly at Arion for a moment as he tugged her away.His face was dead white, she noticed.

They had not even reached outside the inner circle of stones when the Altar Stone toppled like a domino in a giant's game, and fell a crash that seemed to echo around and around the circle.It covered the hole that Arion had just climbed out of, landing on the ground where Helen had been lying.

She almost screamed, but could not look away.A cloud of dust had been raised, and the ground was still vibrating in the aftershock.Beside her, Arion was also staring at the fallen stone.

A thin coil of black smoke rose from the hole where the Altar Stone had stood.At the same moment, a shadow seemed to pass before the sun, and the air grew chill.Helen shivered and looked at Arion.

'What's that?' she asked nervously.

'Voldemort.'There was a note of steel in Arion's voice, but beneath itHelen heard intense weariness.She turned to him, looking at him properly for the first time.She remembered his battle with Voldemort with a shudder.His face was white and tense.

'Are you hurt?' she asked quickly.

He shook his head.'I'm fine,' he said, resting a hand unobtrusively on a standing stone for support.Helen gave a grimace of exasperation.

'You look exhausted, sit down,' she said.

Arion lowered his eyebrows, but was about to obey when there was a shout from the other side of the stone circle.Holding his wand firmly, Arion started forwards, only a slight slump of his shoulders revealing his tiredness.He watched as a person began to emerge behind the stones like a hunter eyeing a thicket where he had seen a panther.

Helen almost laughed with hysterical relief when she recognised Remus' face, also pale with shock and worry, followed by Sirius.Remus gave an inarticulate cry when he saw her, and began to run across the centre of the circle towards her.Sirius followed him, looking bemused.Still gaping without understanding, Remus rushed up.

'_Helen_ – you – you're alive – are you all right?' he said incoherently.'The Conscia Fati Enchantment…?'

Helen took a long shuddering breath, tugged back to what had happened with a painful jolt.

'I – I think it worked – but … but it wasn't I who did it,' she said in a taut voice.'My husband….'Her voice faded away, her eyes full of pain.Almost without thinking, Remus put an arm across her shoulders.

'What happened?' he asked more calmly.'Your husband performed the Enchantment instead?'

'Yes,' she said in a choked voice.'He – he was supposed to kill me, but he killed himself instead.'

Her voice was swallowed up in tears as she finished her sentence, and she turned away from Remus, covering her face in her hands.Remus was putting his arms around her and saying something about Laura and Paul that made her tears flow more heavily.She had failed, Alexander was dead, she was still as useless as she had been before.There was no point living for Laura and Paul, they would be better off without her as their mother.She did not realise she had spoken aloud.

'No,' said Remus urgently.'They need you, Helen.You have to hold on.And you did not fail.Voldemort is gone from here, and the danger is over now.'

She didn't answer.There was no way to say what she wanted to say.In the background she could hear Arion quietly and emotionlessly explaining to Sirius what had happened.She twisted out of Remus' arm and walked a few paces away.

Remus did not go after her, for which she was thankful.She walked to the Altar Stone in the centre of the circle, all but blinded by tears.Warily, she reached out to touch it, remembering how it had been almost sizzling with magic before.It was quiet now, the stone cold and rough under her fingers.

Alexander, she thought slowly, Alexander is under there.A tear dropped on the fallen stone.She did not hear Arion approach.

'This was once the tomb of a king,' said Arion suddenly, making her spin around.He was gesturing at the fallen Altar Stone.'Now it is the resting place of a brave man.'He caught Helen's eye and she gave him a sad smile, her tears drying now.

'Why did he do it?' she asked, knowing he would understand the question.

'I don't know any more than you,' said Arion, which wasn't really an answer, she reflected.She thought back to what Alexander had said.

_'No.You have taken my life, you have destroyed my family, you have ruined everything I had, will you take this last thing from me now?'_

The words beat over and over in her head, and she sank down beside the Altar Stone._Did he care about Laura and Paul after all?_ she wondered miserably.He must have done.Remus was right, she supposed.She had a duty to them, she had to return and care for them.She put her head in her hands.Arion stood back, silent and still as the stone itself, but Helen could feel his eyes upon her.She looked up at him. 

'I don't know,' she said hopelessly.'I don't want to go back.It was all supposed to end here, and I wouldn't have to face – face the people at Hogwarts again.'

Arion looked at her sternly.'You are going back,' he said.'You cannot escape things like this, Helen.You have to go back, and you will find people who will help and support you.'

She did not meet his eye.'Oh, it's easy for you to say that,' she said, sounding angry now.'You've never had to do this.'

'Haven't I?' he asked.'I who was Voldemort's best friend as a boy?Believe me, Helen, I've had to do the same thing.'He sat down beside her in the grass, pulling up blades between his fingers and tearing them apart.'I helped him at first,' he said slowly.'I – I didn't want to believe what he was doing, so I worked with him.I helped him learn the Dark Arts.'

Helen looked at him, interested despite herself.'What did you do?' she asked.

'You mean after I broke away from him?Much the same as what you've been doing.But you have to keep going, Helen.And you have to live with it.'

Now Helen did meet his eye.'I suppose so.'She stood up abruptly.'We ought to go back to Hogwarts.'Arion made to rise, and Helen reached out her hand to him as he swayed with exhaustion.

Remus and Sirius were approaching now, looking at them warily.Helen felt their eyes piercing her.Get used to it, she told herself.

'We ought to get back to Hogwarts,' she repeated for their benefit.

'Yes,' said Sirius.'I want to find out what happened to Vivian.'He grinned.Remus nodded, then caught his breath as if he'd just remembered something.He reached into his pocket, took out a small box and opened it.

'What's that?' asked Sirius with a frown, looking at the white powder inside.

'Salt.'Remus took a pinch of it and threw it into the wind.It fell on the ground.He threw some more over the earth, and the last pinch over his shoulder.'Salt the earth,' he murmured under his breath. 

Helen and Sirius were both staring at him, but Arion was nodding a little.

'Salt is one of the oldest and most powerful antidotes to evil presences,' said Remus as if he were lecturing a class.'It will clean this place and return it to its original purpose.'

They all looked around at the stone circle.It seemed quiet and tranquil, the slight lumps in the earth and the hole where the Altar Stone had stood the only clues to the battle that had taken place there.Helen shivered.

'We'd better be going,' said Remus finally.'They'll be worried about us at Hogwarts.'

'Will the siege spell be broken?' asked Sirius curiously. 

Arion nodded.'Voldemort had enough to worry about without keeping that spell going.It'll be broken, I am sure.'

'Good.'Remus sighed.'I suppose the best thing would be to Apparate to the gates.'

'I really want to find out what happened to Vivian,' said Sirius for the second time.'That Pegasus certainly didn't want to hang around here.'He chuckled.Remus smiled as well.

'Safe back at Hogwarts, I hope,' he said.'Goodness knows what she was thinking of.She seemed to be trying to get herself killed.'

Sirius snorted.'I just hope she did a lot of damage to that torturer.What became of him?'

'No idea.He got away.'Remus sighed.'We don't have a single prisoner.'

'Not even the _rat_.'Sirius spat the last word violently.

'That's because most of them didn't get out,' said Arion.He stamped a foot on the ground.'They're imprisoned under here.'

Helen gave a shudder.

'There's no way we could get them out,' said Sirius, turning to her, 'even if they deserved it.That stone's blocked the entrance completely.The other one's blocked too.I just checked.' 

'They'll probably Apparate out,' said Remus with a sigh.'We'll never catch up with all of them.'

Helen felt a little bit relieved at this.The thought of anyone, even Voldemort's supporters, dying slowly of suffocation or starvation underground, made her feel physically ill.

'Let's go,' said Arion abruptly.'We'll Apparate.'He raised his wand tiredly, and Helen took it out of his hand.

'I'll do it,' she said quietly.She focussed on the wand, concentration plain on her face.This was difficult enough with one's own wand, harder with Arion's.But it responded and she wove the spell to transport them to Hogwarts.

It seemed to take an eternity, but then they were all standing outside the main gates.She gave a sigh of relief.Sometimes these spells went wrong, and then it was very difficult to correct them.Arion nodded his thanks to her and she passed him his wand.

'Is the barrier down?' asked Sirius.He began to walk towards the gates, which were firmly closed, and he pushed at one.It swung open, and he gave a shout of triumph.The others followed him through the entrance and they walked along the path up to the castle.

'You look shattered,' said Remus suddenly, his eye resting on Arion as they walked.'What have you been doing?'

Arion didn't answer immediately, but Helen said, 'He fought You-Know – Voldemort, I mean.'

Both Remus and Sirius looked at him with considerable respect.

'I wonder what happened to him,' said Helen musingly.'Was that – that smoke stuff really him?'

Arion nodded.'His body was destroyed,' he said slowly. 

'Was it you –' Helen began, and Arion nodded again.Both Remus and Sirius edged away from him a little bit.Helen almost smiled at their reaction.

They walked in silence then up to the West Door of Hogwarts.Arion rapped on the solid wood and they all waited.At last it swung open.Severus Snape was looking at them with a mixture of amazement and distaste.

'You'd better go up to McGonagall, then' was all he said, his dark eyes flickering from Helen to Remus and Arion.He did not look at Sirius.'Are we still under siege?'

'No,' said Remus.'Is Minerva in her office?'

'I presume so.I am not her keeper.'His lip curled slightly.'So, have you saved the day again?' he asked, his voice oozing sarcasm.He looked at Helen.'I am – surprised – that you have returned, Mrs de Laurent.'

She flinched, and Sirius glared at him.'I didn't see _you_ facing Voldemort,' he growled.'Let's go find Minerva.'He spun away and began to stalk up the stairs.Snape also turned away, with a last venomous look at Helen.

She followed Sirius up to Minerva's office, with Remus and Arion alongside.Helen knocked on the door that still read 'Headmaster.'

'Come in!' called Minerva's terse voice.

Helen took a deep breath and pulled all her courage together as she opened the door.Arion gave her the hint of a smile.

'Helen?' said Minerva incredulously.'What -?'Her eyes flickered to Remus, and also to Sirius.'Vivian tells me you _both_ went to Stonehenge,' she said with a scowl.'Will you never learn sense, Mr Black?And you, Remus, I'm surprised you allowed it.'

Remus gave a wry chuckle and said nothing.Minerva then looked at Arion.

'What _have_ you been doing?Sit down,' she said sharply, waving him towards a chair.He sank down with perceptible relief.Helen watched him worriedly.

'Now,' said Minerva.'Explain.What has been going on?Vivian Shaw was here earlier with the most incredible tales of dogs and the Dark Lord's supporters.I am pleased to hear that you at least had enough sense not to allow her to go with you.But I would like a full explanation of what you have done.'

They all looked at each other, and then Remus began to explain.He described everything as carefully as he could.At the end, Minerva was nodding slowly, looking at them with pride.

'There's one thing I don't understand,' she said.'If – if Alexander didn't use the knife or do the preparatory spells, how come the Conscia Fati Enchantment worked?'

Helen shook her head.She had no idea.But Remus began to speak.

'It doesn't work quite in that way, the Conscia Fati Enchantment.The trappings – that knife, with the rune or whatever it was, and the spells you did, they're things that people have added to the Enchantment over time.But at the core, none of that matters.The essential part, the bit that counteracts any Dark Arts power, is killing oneself willingly for the sake of someone or something else.'

Helen was staring at him.'Why – why didn't you tell me this before I left, if you knew?'She blinked rapidly a few times, hearing Remus' last sentence again in her head.

'I didn't know then.I did some research this morning.'Remus yawned.'Was it really only this morning?'

'Yes,' said Minerva tartly, 'and the lot of you are going off to Madam Pomfrey to have her check you over.I've got some letters to write now.'

Obediently, they went.Walking through the school, Helen thought about the Conscia Fati Enchantment.Had Alexander known what he was doing?She hoped he had, for his sake.But a part of her also hoped that he had not.He had done it for her.He might have worked for Voldemort, but he had died for her.She wiped her eyes with her ragged sleeve, and followed the others to the Infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey's common-sense and bustling manner distracted her from her thoughts.

~

Minerva sat dry-eyed on the steps as the fireworks went off above the school, late in the evening of the following day.The funeral of Dumbledore was being held at the same time as the celebrations of victory, once the fireworks were over.That was how he would have wanted it, she knew.There were tears amongst the guests and the students here, but there was also laughter.And whilst she could not bring herself to laughter, nor could she weep, knowing Dumbledore as she had done.She had wept once and that was enough.

And this was the victory celebration as well.Of course, she knew it was only a battle that had been won, that You-Know-Who – call him Voldemort, she told herself – was still waiting for another moment.The siege was lifted, the school was getting back to normal now, or it would tomorrow morning.But for the time being, it was a celebration.

In a few more minutes she would be missed, and she would have to return to her guests.As Headmistress, everyone wished to see her, to speak to her and to be reassured by her as they would have been by Dumbledore himself.Minerva knew she was no Dumbledore and never would be, but she had accepted the care for the school and all that went with it.She pulled at a stray strand of her hair and twisted it around her fingers, then hastily tied it back in her severe bun.

She heard steps approaching, and saw a gigantic figure in the corner of her eye.There was no need to look any closer; she could not have mistaken him if she had tried.In any case, her eyesight was excellent in the dark despite her years.She fidgeted with her hair and smoothed it down.

'Yeh comin' back to the feast?'

Minerva looked up at him, unsmiling.

'Fudge is askin' to 'ave a word with yeh,' Hagrid continued.'D'yeh want me ter tell 'im yer busy?'

'Hmmph,' said Minerva. 'I suppose I ought to go.'She did not stand up, but leaned back as another firework exploded in a shower of green sparks.

'Pretty, aren't they?'Hagrid stood over her for a moment, then settled himself comfortably on the step beside her.'Who's doin' 'em?'

'Flitwick.'

'Oh, 'course he would be.'

Minerva watched the dark skies for a while in silence, and Hagrid did not break the silence.She liked that about him, she reflected, he never interrupted her thoughts.

'Er – Minerva?'

Scratch that one, she thought wryly.'Yes?'

'Er – shall I go an' tell Fudge yer busy, then?'

'No, I'll go and talk to him,' she sighed.'Better get used to him.'

'I don' mind,' he said quickly.'He's a pain, that 'un.Yeh don' need ter be bothered by the likes of 'im.'

'But he is the Minister of Magic,' said Minerva, rising and straightening her cloak.'He won't bite me.'She rubbed the healed scratch on her hand with something like a smile.Hagrid dithered for a moment, looking at her uncertainly as though he thought she might bite him.

'Yeh – yeh look nice tonight,' he stammered at last.

Minerva felt herself flush, and was extremely grateful it was dark.'Don't be silly,' she said in a tone that could have cut through rocks.There was a pause.

'I'll go find Fudge, then,' she said, and hurried away.What had he meant by that?She tried to put it from her mind.Foolishness, fretting and making an idiot of herself over a compliment.She swept through the crowd. 

The place looked nice, Minerva thought, distracting herself from what Hagrid had said.The long tables were laden with food and drink, and it seemed to grow no less no matter how much the students devoured.Hogwarts was illuminated with witch-fire, glowing bluish lights that hung over everything.Some people were sitting on the grass, others were standing, and everyone was talking and laughing.She spotted Fudge up on the terrace with some of the other guests, watching the fireworks and beaming approval on the hordes of students below.Minerva went up to him. 

'Ah, Minerva, my dear, I've been looking for you.'Fudge raised his glass to her with a smile.'Do have a drink.'He snapped his fingers and a second glass was in his other hand.Minerva raised one eyebrow.The man acted like such a fool it was easy to forget that he actually was a reasonably skilled wizard.She accepted the glass without returning the smile.

'So – quite impressive, really, what your people did,' he said.'It's a shame they didn't manage to hold on to Peter Pettigrew.'

'Indeed,' said Minerva frostily, sipping the wine.As if he'd ever got that close to catching Pettigrew in the months he'd been chasing him.She didn't say that aloud; it didn't seem diplomatic.

'Do you have any clues on where You-Know-Who might have gone?'

'No.'Minerva looked up at the fireworks as a gigantic image of a wizard on a broomstick sailed across the sky chasing what looked like a Snitch, and exploded as he caught it.She wondered what had happened to Voldemort.The only thing anyone knew was that he had vanished.Not even Arion knew more than that.In explaining what had happened to Fudge, Minerva had played down Arion's role, aware that Fudge was narrow-minded about such things and would probably have misunderstood.

Fudge was still burbling about the Dark Lord and great dangers and rewards.Minerva only half-listened, her eyes roving over the other guests and the staff.She saw Remus and Sirius down with the students, and spotted Harry listening intently to whatever Sirius was saying.That was no surprise.Then she spotted the small shape of Vivian there as well, listening with her head tilted on one side, and a smile flickered over her face.

'…and really, I think you are to be congratulated on the way you have handled the entire sorry affair,' Fudge was saying.Minerva turned her smile upon him and continued to sip the wine.

'Thank you,' she said politely.There was a chorus of gasps from the students, and they both turned to look up at the sky.The Hogwarts badge was emblazoned across the sky, and the four animals were moving around.Minerva looked up at the Gryffindor lion snarling at a hissing snake.After a moment she looked back at the crowd, blinking to clear her vision.Snape should be somewhere around, and she had intended to keep an eye on him.At length she saw his black looming figure standing alone.That didn't surprise her.

Helen and Arion were there, talking together.Minerva sipped her wine and considered those two.Why Arion wanted much to do with Helen was beyond her.Yes, it was courageous of Helen to try to destroy Voldemort's power, but she could not forget what Helen had done.Arion had been close to Dumbledore, yet he seemed to feel no revulsion in Helen's presence.The firework gave a bang that made her jump violently, and exploded in a shower of sparks.She took another sip of wine to calm her nerves.

Now it was time for the funeral service.Minerva had thought it was very odd that Dumbledore had asked to have his funeral right in the middle of a party, but that had been the specific instruction in his will – a very peculiar document all around, she thought.She was one of the executors, along with the other heads of the houses and Hagrid, and she couldn't make head or tail of some of the instructions, apart to comment that they were typical of Dumbledore.She tried to remember what it was that Dumbledore had written about his funeral.Something about wiping away grief with good food and fun.

'If you'll excuse me,' she said to Fudge, 'it's time for the funeral.'She cleared her throat of the lump that had unexpectedly appeared there and finished her wine.

'Allow me to accompany you,' he said gallantly, taking the empty glass from her hand and making it vanish with a dramatic flourish of his wand.Minerva wanted to scream.Would she never get rid of him?Even Hagrid and his unexpected compliments were better than this.Snape would be better company, she thought, spotting him not far off.At least he talked sense most of the time.She tried to catch his eye as Fudge walked down beside her towards the lake, but he ignored her stonily.

This was not the actual funeral, a memorial service would really be a more appropriate way to describe it. Dumbledore had been buried under a spreading oak tree not far from the lake a week ago, with very little fuss.That was where the crowd of people was headed, moving slowly, talking more quietly now, subdued.

Heavy footsteps alerted her to Hagrid's presence.She turned away from Fudge and smiled at Hagrid in sheer relief.He looked at her warily, as if she were some strange new creature he didn't quite understand.Fudge glanced at Hagrid equally warily.Minerva nodded to him curtly and said to Hagrid, 'Are all the arrangements in order?'

'Yeah,' he said.Then, as she glared at him, he added, 'I think so.'

'We'd better go and check,' she said.'Excuse me.'

She hurried off with Hagrid before Fudge could say anything else.

'It's all fine,' he said in his booming voice, sounding concerned.'I jus' checked.'

'Never mind, we can check it again,' she said crossly.She felt oddly like a student trying to escape the attentions of an unpleasant teacher.'I just wanted to get away from Fudge,' she continued when they were well out of earshot.

'Oh,' said Hagrid.Then he grinned.'D'yeh still want ter check everythin'?'

'I'll take your word for it,' she answered.She took a deep breath.'I've got to go up to the podium now, actually.'

'Oh, yeah, yer makin' a speech.'Hagrid looked impressed.'I'd be scared, talkin' ter all this lot.'He waved a hand at the crowd of guests and students.Minerva frowned a little.

'It'll be fine,' she said, as if trying to convince herself.

'Yeh'll do great,' said Hagrid with complete confidence.Minerva looked up at the podium with thinly disguised worry.Hagrid patted her on the shoulder.'It's gonna be fine.'

She smiled.'Yes, okay.'Minerva reached out into thin air and conjured up her notes, glancing down at them for the last time.'I'll go on up then.'For a moment she hesitated.'Thanks for rescuing me from Fudge.'

'Any time,' Hagrid replied in a softer tone than usual.'Any time.'

Minerva walked up to the podium, giving not a single outward sign of her nervousness.Silence fell when she stood up, and she took a deep breath.

'Witches and wizards…'

The speech passed in a blur, the words coming automatically in the same way they did when she took a lesson.She scarcely was aware of the words she was saying, words in praise of Dumbledore and the school, words of remembrance and of old times.But when she came to the end, there was a silence, and then a storm of applause burst out.A little bit stunned, Minerva left the podium.Fudge went up to replace her to give the final thanks, but Minerva walked away, not really wanting to hear his platitudes.The grave was a little way off, and there was nobody around it, perhaps out of some sort of respect.

She sat down in the long grass near the tombstone to think.In her speech, she had not really touched on Voldemort and the dangers that remained.She knew that tonight was a time to forget the cares and worries that had been heavy upon everyone since he had arisen again on Twelfth Night.But she knew that there was much that was not understood, much that was undone.

And much that had been lost.Dumbledore had known more about his enemy than any other witch or wizard, living or dead.He had written down some things, but Minerva knew that twice that amount had been lost.She knew that only Dumbledore had had any clue about how Harry had defeated him, which was the key to the whole situation.There was no way she would find answers to any of her questions sitting here, she thought after a moment, but she did not rise.

Another burst of applause told her that Fudge had finished speaking.She sat waiting.A moment later, while the crowd was still fairly silent, waiting for something else to happen, a firework rose in the east.It soared up huge and red above the lake, and Minerva realised it was in the shape of a gigantic phoenix, leaving a trail of flame-coloured explosions behind it.The phoenix rose to the zenith, and then burst into flame, shooting red and white and gold rockets off in all directions.At last it exploded with a deafening bang and a shower of magnificent fireworks screaming and whistling their way down.

'Wow.I wasn't expectin' _that_.'

Minerva turned.In the noise of the fireworks she had not heard Hagrid approach.How had he known she was here?

'Oh, Flitwick designed it, and Sirius too, I think,' she said in an offhand tone.'He likes fireworks, that young man.'

Hagrid chuckled.'Yeah, I'll bet 'e does an' all.He liked blowin' things up when 'e was a student, din' he?'

'Yes.'Minerva scowled for a moment, then her face relaxed into a smile.'I'm glad I don't have him as a student any longer,' she said.'He was the one who started all these grey hairs.'She ran her hand through the strand of hair that had escaped her bun as if she could detect grey strands by touch, and sighed.'So much we've lost,' she murmured under her breath.

'Yeh mean Professor Dumbledore?'He took out his handkerchief and blew his nose loudly.'That was a really good speech, yeh know,' he added.

'Thanks.'She smiled tiredly.This day had been going on forever, it felt, and she could see the crowd, still a little subdued, returning to the party.There would be no escape for a many hours yet, and she ought to go back to the guests.She gave a yawn and leaned back.It was a moment before she realised she had leaned against Hagrid's broad shoulder.

'Oh – I'm sorry,' she began, sitting up, but he put a hand on her arm and held her there.

'I don' mind.'He moved a little so that she was sitting closer to him.It felt very comfortable, she found herself thinking.

'I ought to go back to my guests,' she said uncertainly, but did not move.

'The guests'll be fine,' he said in a low rumble.'Yeh can stay 'ere – if yeh want.'

Minerva leaned back against him for answer, and felt him take her in his arms.She realised she was smiling foolishly into nothing, but try as she might she could not stop smiling.As a teacher, she had to keep her eye on many of the inevitable couples formed from the students, and she wondered if she looked as silly as they had.Somehow, it didn't really matter.

~

'Please, tell me I'm seeing things,' said Sirius in a mock-despairing tone to Remus.

'What?'Helen and Arion had gone to join the other three after the service, and they were talking together on the lawn.

'Please tell me I didn't just see Minerva kissing Hagrid.'

Remus and Vivian both gasped.

'You're making fun of me,' said Vivian crossly.'That's ridiculous.'

'No,' Sirius protested, grinning.'Down there by the big oak tree.' 

Helen looked through the crowd.The silhouettes were unmistakeable.

Arion smiled.'About time, too.'

'What do you mean?' asked Helen, remembering what she had seen in Hagrid's cottage two days ago.Had it only been two days?Her life had changed so much since then.

'He's been longing after her since they were students,' Arion explained, a smile in his voice.'So, he finally plucked up the courage, did he?Well, good for him.'

Remus smiled too.'I always thought there was something … I'm glad for them.'

'Yes,' agreed Helen.

'Shall I go down there and let off a firecracker?' asked Sirius hopefully.Everyone laughed.

'You dare,' said Remus, still laughing, 'and I'll tell everyone about the time you let off a firecracker in the–' 

'Okay, okay, you win,' said Sirius very quickly, drowning out whatever it was that Remus had been about to say.There was some more laughter.

Helen smiled too.The party was certainly going well.Even if she didn't think there was much to celebrate.The details of what had happened at Stonehenge had not been released to everyone, only a few people at the Ministry knew, and the members of the League.She was glad of that, although it meant that rumours were flying about that she had fought Voldemort single-handedly, or that she had torn down the Altar Stone herself.The guests and students all stared at her with unabashed curiosity, and only the silent presence of Arion beside her had saved her from being interrogated by all and sundry.

Remus, Sirius and Vivian were still laughing and teasing each other.Helen turned to Arion.

'I'm going away tomorrow,' she said in a low voice.'I need to start fresh somewhere else.'

'You'll have to be careful,' replied Arion.'Voldemort is going to be after you, he doesn't like people to get away from him.I presume you'll stay with the League?'

'I suppose I ought to.'

'It would be wise.And you have experience that would be useful.'

'Yes.'Helen pulled her cloak straight and took a deep breath.

'Where will you go?' he asked curiously.

'Well, tomorrow we're going back to our old house.Minerva said she'd write my references.I'm not going to carry on teaching, it's not really my strength.But I don't really know what I am going to do.'She sighed.'It's so difficult.'

'I know.'Arion turned so that he was looking straight at her.'But you'll succeed, Helen.'

'I hope so.I really do.'

'I won't pretend it'll be easy,' Arion continued.'But it is possible.You're right, you need a fresh start.But don't cut all your ties.'

'Well, as I'm staying with the League, I couldn't even if I wanted to.But I won't.'She smiled at him.

She realised that Sirius was looking at the sky, and she raised her head as well, knowing that Sirius had been working on the fireworks.But it was not a firework that he was looking at.A real phoenix was rising in flames.

'What's that?' she asked of Arion in amazement.'I didn't know there were any of them around here.'

'It must be Fawkes.' 

'What?' asked Helen in confusion.

'Albus' phoenix.'There was a note of sadness in his voice.

They both watched the bird fly higher and higher.It was not as gigantic as the firework had been, but it made up for that by being so intensely bright that the stars could no longer be seen and the light from it cast crooked shadows on the ground.Everyone was staring now.

'This is the last time,' said Arion slowly.'It's not going to be reborn.'

'How is that possible?' asked Helen.

'It's going to follow Albus into death,' he said.'Phoenixes are like that.Faithful to death.'

'Then why didn't it do this when – when Professor Dumbledore died?'She could not quite say that without flinching yet.

'It had to finish this cycle,' Arion explained.'It can't burn until it's ready.'He was staring very hard at the searingly bright creature.

The bird flew higher and higher, blazing.Helen shielded her eyes, but watched as it grew smaller and smaller in the sky, until it was only another point of light amongst the stars.

She was surprised to find that she no longer wished to escape like that.But she knew Arion was right.She had to go on.Two squealing voices made her spin around.Laura and Paul were rushing up to her, the Hufflepuff girl who had been watching them trailing behind.

'Mum, what was that?' demanded Paul, while Laura flung herself at Helen.

'It was a phoenix, and you two are both supposed to be in bed.'She took Paul's hand anddisentangled Laura from her leg.'Thank you,' she said to the Hufflepuff girl, whose name she couldn't remember.'I'll take these two ruffians up to bed now.'

'But _Mum_…' began Paul, and Helen shook her head firmly.

'Good night, Arion,' she said, taking both children by the hand.

He smiled with sudden warmth at the trio.'Good night, all of you.Be good now.'He met Helen's eye.'And take care.'

Paul was still muttering protests as she led them up to the castle, but Laura was yawning widely.The school was deserted, every student was out on the lawn enjoying the celebrations.Helen felt glad to leave the party, though.She took Paul and Laura up the stairs to their room adjoining hers, and began to get them into bed.Paul went to the window.

'The party's still going on,' he complained.'Why do we have to go to bed?'

'We're leaving early in the morning,' Helen told him.'You need your sleep.'She drew the curtains and coaxed them both into bed.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, despite their protests of not being tired.She smoothed the covers over both of them and sat looking out the window.Everyone down there was celebrating what Alexander had done, though they didn't know it.And mourning what she had done.She saw the oak tree where Dumbledore was buried, and winced a little.But he had told Minerva to forgive her, he had done his best to help her.Arion was right.She could not change the past, she could only accept it and move on.After a while the expression of sadness on her face began to change to a smile.

THE END

_Thanks to CLS for the chapter title.Thanks to my friends who put up with me while I was writing this, who reviewed and beta-read and made suggestions far more intelligent than anything I could have come up with alone.And thanks to the people here who've read and reviewed it over the four months I've been writing it.Your kindness has made me very happy.Dare I ask you to review it for the last time? _

_ _

_Blaise._

_15th June 2000_

__


End file.
